Ichi Sekai Chigatta
by marian00b
Summary: que pasa cuando personas de dimensiones diferentes se conocen, conviven y se relacionan?....tal vez descubran que no son tan diferentes en realidad...CAPITULO 14 ARRIBA!
1. prologo

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Prologo**

Caminaba por el parque, aquel que había olvidado ya por varios años, como era posible que las personas cambiaran tanto, recordaba perfectamente una época en la cual no importaba lo que pasara ella siempre iba a ese lugar a relajarse, a pensar o simplemente a disfrutar el viento sobre su cara, el suave aroma de los pétalos de aquel enorme cerezo, el cantar de los pájaros o el movimiento del agua de aquel pequeño lago, pero el tiempo paso, como fue posible que se hubiera olvidado de aquel lugar por lo que ahora parecía tanto tiempo.

Camino hasta sentarse en un tronco de un árbol que hacia el papel de una banca justo al lado del pequeño lago.

Sentía como si hubiera traicionado a aquel lugar al abandonarlo tan súbitamente como ella lo hizo.

Cerro sus bellos ojos y respiro con fuerza, era verdad había cambiado demasiado, de niña se recordaba como alguien alegre, con tanta energía, con tantas ganas de vivir y con tanta confianza y amor hacia los demás, pero ahora, estaba tan seria y debido a lo que recién había ocurrido preguntas aparecían en su cabeza.

Después de cuatro años de noviazgo que mantuvo con Koichi, después de estar comprometidos, finalmente había tenido el valor de terminar con todo eso, ya se había vuelto una relación monótona, sin amor, toda una farsa, por lo menos de su parte, de pronto comenzaba a preguntarse¿de verdad lo había querido?, supuso que en un principio así debía haber sido, pero los años pasaron y ya no se sentía como si lo quisiera ver, estar con el o escuchar su voz, recientemente si no discutían se mantenían apartados, bueno en realidad el la amaba, ella lo sabia, siempre se dedico a intentar darle todo lo que quería y a hacerla feliz, pero ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber sido feliz, no con el.

Ver la cara de decepción, desilusión y tristeza de Koichi la hacia sentirse mal, y la hacia preguntarse una y mil veces como es que no podía amarlo como el la amaba, acaso no tenia sentimientos, acaso no tenia corazón, acaso no era capaz de querer a alguien a tal grado como para desear pasar su vida junto a el, para compartir todos los momentos con alguien.

Ella era alguien decidida y muy independiente, algunos decían que demasiado para su propio bien, pero entonces no lo creía, creía que estaba muy bien ser independiente, poder hacer las cosas con esfuerzo y por ti misma sin necesitar la ayuda de los demás, pero talvez tenían razón, talvez era la clase de persona que jamás podría compartir la toma de decisiones de su vida con alguien mas, tal vez era simplemente la clase de persona que no puede hacer una vida en pareja, talvez simplemente estaba destinada a estar sola.

Suspiro y abrió los ojos dejando que sus esmeraldas aparecieran, hermosas tal cual eran pero opacas y sin brillo, alguna vez habían brillado, incluso mas que las estrellas, pero desde ese dia, desde aquel maldito accidente donde su madre y su padre perdieron la vida ya nada era igual, según sentía ellos y su hermano eran a los únicos que habia amado realmente, ahora solo le quedaba su hermano. Pero el ya tenia su vida y aunque sabia que era muy importante para Touya ella sentía que no tenia mucha cabida en ella.

Una triste sonrisa surcó su bello rostro, un poco pálido, enmarcado por su brillante cabello castaño, era momento de hacer su vida, una nueva y solitaria vida.

"vamos" susurro para ella misma "vamos Sakura, no te preocupes…que todo…" aspiro el aire fuertemente como para darse seguridad "todo estará bien"

* * *

Sus ojos ámbar estudiaron por milésima vez los alrededores, y supo que el momento habia llegado, su misión era liberar a los que se encontraban dentro de aquella 'fortaleza', hizo una señal con su mano y pronto varias sombras aparecieron detrás de el.

"ha llegado el momento" susurro alzando la voz lo necesario para que sus compañeros y solo ellos lo escucharan "ya saben lo que tienen que hacer"

Debían ser lo rápidos y sigilosos necesario para que el plan marchara bien.

Una explosión se dejo escuchar varios metros a la izquierda de ellos en las paredes de la 'fortaleza', bien ese era su señal de salida.

Los guardias de la edificación centraron su atención hacia donde fue escuchada la explosión, lugar donde se levantaba humo negro, y todos avanzaron hasta ahí rápidamente, con la explosión ocupando toda su atención.

Avanzaron tan sigilosamente hacia la entrada de la 'fortaleza' cruzando la fosa que la rodeaba que parecían solo sombras creadas por la luz que ejercía la luna jugando con la obscuridad, lanzaron ágilmente cuerdas hacia las almenaras sin ocasionar el menor ruido treparon hasta la cima, dos guardias que veían desde su posición el humo salir como una sombra mas hacia el cielo nocturno eran el único obstáculo que en ese momento quedaba entre ellos y la entrada a la edificación, los golpearon en la nuca silenciosamente dejándolos inconscientes, entonces se apresuraron para bajar hasta el suelo firme, y correr hasta uno de los extremos de la cimentación ahí se podía observar claramente una abertura redonda y obscura que conducía hacia adentro, era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar, casi todos se quedaron afuera, entrando por el orificio del drenaje, que no habia sido usado en años, solo dos de ellos.

Caminaron atravesándolo, con el sonido del agua, de la lluvia que se habia quedado la noche anterior, chapoteando por sus pisadas, llegaron al final donde se encontraron con una como reja de bambú.

El castaño saco su espada y con su filo corto limpiamente el bambú, y revisando que ningún guardia estuviera ahí entro al área donde tenían los calabozos, los dos hombres caminaron silenciosamente por entre los calabozos hasta que uno de ellos se paro frente a una celda mientras el otro se adelantaba.

"despierta, a menos que te quieras quedar aquí" murmuro hacia el sujeto que se encontraba tras la reja, este se revolvió en el piso mientras abría los ojos y sonreía.

"creí que ya me habías dejado a mi suerte" dijo riendo con burla "¿que te tomo tanto, Li?"

"nada solo quería hacerte sufrir durmiendo con ratas Yamasaki" dijo sonriendo siguiéndole el juego "aunque a decir verdad por momentos pensé en dejarte aquí, eso te pasa por descuidado"

"si bueno, no lo pude evitar" dijo observando que llevaba el otro hombre.

"lo deje noqueado" repuso y enseño las llaves en sus manos

"si bueno basta de charlas" dijo Li "tenemos que salir de aquí" y luego volteo mirando su alrededor "¿Cuántas personas hay aquí?"

"ocho" respondió Yamasaki "seis hombres, una mujer y un niño"

"bien Tsukishiro libéralos y ayuda a la mujer y al niño rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder."

Y así lo hizo, pronto todos caminaban por la abertura por la cual entraron, al salir los demás hombres los esperaban.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos cuando una segunda explosión se dejo escuchar más fuerte que la anterior, los guardias salieron de la fortaleza esta vez. Li dio la señal y todos los integrantes del grupo se apresuraron hacia la salida.

Llegaron al bosque y se internaron en el.

"eso fue demasiado fácil" dijo uno "pueden tener una fortaleza como cárcel pero con la idiotez de esos guardias no les sirve de nada"

"si bueno ahora apresúrense tenemos que llegar al campamento antes de que amanezca." Dijo Li cortando algunas ramas que estorbaban a su paso.

* * *

**A lo largo de la vida las personas han aprendido que hay diferentes personas, culturas, lenguajes , religiones, creencias, sentimientos, diferentes países, continentes, océanos y mares, lagos, ríos, incluso planetas, aprenden del universo y los astros, pero en realidad muchas personas piensan que el milagro de la vida solo lo hay en este mundo, el lugar que conocen y donde se han desarrollado… pues existieron personas que creían que estaban en un error, sospechaban que este mundo es solo una mas de las tantas dimensiones que existen, que hay otros lugares donde personas y criaturas habitan también. Pero nunca sabrían a ciencia cierta si es cierto o no ya que no conocerían otra dimensión que no fuera en la que vivían… ¿o si?**

* * *

N/A: bueno pues comienzo esta nueva historia, estoy abierta a comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc.

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo escribo porque me gusta.

Hasta luego,

Marian.


	2. capitulo 1 : el lago

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo ****uno: El lago**

"muy buenos días señorita Kinomoto" saludo una mujer madura, que portaba una bata blanca sobre su vestimenta, con papeles en mano al encontrarla en recepción. "hacia tiempo que no la veíamos por aquí" dijo mientras seguía caminando "¿que tal la escuela?"

Sakura camino aprisa alcanzándola "muy bien, a decir verdad acabo de terminar el tercer semestre" caminando junto a ella "en este momento estamos de vacaciones y me preguntaba si podría ser voluntaria aquí"

La mujer detuvo su caminar y la miro fijamente "¿aquí?" pregunto "¿desea ser voluntaria en esta área?"

"si" repuso decidida "así es, creo que ser voluntaria en emergencias ampliará mi sentido medico, podría aprender bastante aquí, además puedo ser muy útil y aprendo rápido… y sobre todo no le estorbare señorita Tamechi"

Ella la observo un poco mas "Sakura" dejando la formalidad a un lado "Sabes que el área de emergencias es un caso completamente diferente, requiere de mas tiempo y esfuerzo, a decir verdad a cualquier estudiante de medicina le recomendaría otra área, menos ajetreada por así decirlo, tomando en cuenta los estudios que aun tiene que realizar…créeme yo pase por eso y se muy bien lo estresante que puede ser, además lo que ahorita deberías hacer es repasar todo lo que has visto y tratar de tomar las cosas con calma, descansar un poco"

"Kiara" dijo siguiendo su ejemplo "entiendo perfectamente eso… pero entiéndeme tu a mi, sabes que soy la de mas alto promedio de mi generación, sabes que tengo mucha capacidad para aprender y para hacer las cosas bien, no necesito repasar lo que ya se muy bien, lo que necesito es avanzar, y creo que estando aquí siendo testigo y participe de lo que ocurra me puede servir muchísimo" y al ver su cara no muy convencida agrego "no me niegues esta oportunidad"

"pero…"

"por favor" dijo interrumpiéndola

Kiara Tamechi aspiro fuertemente "de acuerdo te quiero mañana a las cinco en punto"

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa y abrazando a la nuera de su hermano agrego "muchas gracias no te vas a arrepentir"

Kiara sonrió también "si bueno, de eso no estoy tan segura" y diciendo esto continúo con su camino.

* * *

Camino hasta una de las tiendas del campamento cuando un hombre alto y un poco mas maduro que el salía de ella.

"buenos días Terada¿como se encuentra?"

"esta estable, pero aun no encuentro el motivo de su enfermedad, es evidente que sufre de anemia pero no estoy seguro de que eso sea todo así que no le puedo dar nada mas que algunos calmantes, creo que eso ayudara a que se regule su respiración aunque su temperatura esta empezando a subir, le tendremos que dar alimento poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la comida otra vez"

"ya veo" repuso "¿y el niño?"

"el estará bien tiene mucha fuerza y energía, solo cuenta con alguno que otro golpe e inicios de anemia pero se encuentra mucho mejor que la mujer"

Shaoran asintió.

Al llegar al campamento donde vivían después de haberse infiltrado en la 'fortaleza', la mujer a la que habían sacado de ese lugar se había desmayado, su tez de por si blanca estaba bastante pálida, debajo de sus ojos cerrados se podía notar un tinte oscuro, su figura era demasiado esbelta y en su previo caminar podía decirse que estaba empleando toda la fuerza y energía que le quedaba en realizar los movimientos, sus cabellos que enmarcaban su demacrado rostro se pegaban a su piel perlada de sudor.

Fue en ese momento que mando llamar a Terada, quien era el que mas conocimientos de medicina y anatomía del cuerpo humano tenia, enseguida atendió a la mujer y al niño, llevándolos adentro de una tienda del lugar y los recostó en las improvisadas camas hechas de paja, las cuales eras sostenidas con una red y envueltas con improvisadas mantas que se podía ver eran como un 'collage' de pedazos de tela.

Entro observando las dos siluetas que descansaban en la 'camas'. La mas pequeña, el niño, denotaba en su respirar pausado y armónico que se encontraba dormido, así que se acerco hasta quedar al lado de donde reposaba la mujer.

Esta al sentir a alguien al lado de ella abrió lenta y mecánicamente sus ojos, tratando de enfocar su mirada en el hombre de ojos ámbar que la miraba desde su altura.

"¿puede hablar?" pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos que eran de un color que ahora no podía definir muy bien era una tonalidad entre azul y violeta claramente opacados.

La mujer aspiro el aire que pudo para responder en un murmullo "s-si"

"¿cual es su nombre?" la cuestiono tomando una silla de madera y colocándola al lado de la cama para sentarse.

Ella volvió a aspirar para tomar fuerzas "t- to…Tomo-yo" respondió entrecortadamente.

Li asintió "mi nombre es Li Shaoran" dijo produciendo una voz un poco ronca y áspera.

"¿quiere decirme que fue lo que le ocurrió…porque se encontraba ahí con el niño?"

Tomoyo se preparaba para responderle cuando Terada entro "creo que será mejor que la dejes descansar Li tiene que recuperar fuerzas y parece que le toma todo lo que tiene, hablar en este momento"

Shaoran se puso de pie, abriendo con una mano un lado de la tienda volteo antes de salir "avísame cuando puedan hablar" y sin mas salio de ahí.

* * *

"¿que pediste que?" pregunto sorprendida una mujer de cabellos oscuros con sus ojos color miel abiertos mostrando la sorpresa que sentía "pero…pero…yo pensé"

Sakura sonrió melancólicamente, claro que sabia muy bien lo que había pensado, pero esto la hacia sentirse un poco mas culpable con respecto a lo que había hecho.

La mujer un poco mas alta que Sakura enjuago sus manos rápidamente en el fregadero de la cocina para después voltear a mirarla directamente a los ojos "pero Koichi llevaba hablando del viaje que pensaban realizar a Alemania desde meses atrás, de hecho era de todo lo que hablaba, comenzaba a ser desesperante,… acaso ¿pelearon o algo Sakura?" dijo mientras terminaba de secarse las manos con una pequeña toallita.

La castaña suspiro "no es eso, bueno en cierta forma…lo que ocurre esque ayer termine con nuestra relación" dijo sintiendo algo de alivio al compartirlo con alguien mas.

"¿Te-terminaste con el?" pregunto incrédula tratando de procesar en su mente lo dicho por la chica "perdóname, pero no entiendo nada, es solo que duraron demasiado, es decir al principio cuando comenzaron a salir pues no se, nadie les veía un futuro mas lejano al de salir unos meses, digo después de todo solo tenias 17 años, aunque pensándolo bien el era 5 años mayor que tu" dijo contando mentalmente "pero ese no es el punto" continuo "duraron mucho tiempo incluso se comprometieron, y que decir, el se veía tan enamorado de ti, parecía que todo marchaba bien… ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?"

"ocurrió que… yo no lo amo, es decir lo quiero mucho si,… pero no lo amo… no de la manera en la que el se merece, y pues no podía engañarlo por mas tiempo, se que es una persona maravillosa… solo espero que algún dia me perdone y … y confió en que encontrara a una mujer que lo ame mas que a nada en este mundo, una mujer que lo haga feliz, solo que esa mujer… no soy yo Kaoru" apenas había dicho unas palabras cuando sintió que tenia que decirlo en voz alta, tenia que confesarlo, tenia que sacarlo de si misma "yo lo intente, de verdad que lo intente… pero no…no pude, por mas que quise …yo…" un nudo se formo en su garganta y tartamudeo, trago tratando de contener los sollozos que escapaban de su boca "a-acaso no t-ten-go co-ra ..zon ¿porque n-no pue-do a-mar a algu-ien que m-me am-a asi…"

Kaoru se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos en un gesto maternal, desde que la conoció en aquel internado al cual asistieron las dos hacia ya algunos años le tomo un gran aprecio, cariño y respeto y aunque le llevaba tres años de edad, Sakura se convirtió en su mejor amiga, siempre se habían apoyado, siempre, ahora verla así de aquella manera, a una joven a la que conocía como alegre, fuerte y que siempre se mantenía optimista, detestaba verla así. Paso una mano por sus cabellos suaves tratando de confortarla "Sakura" dijo dulcemente "tu sabes que no es eso, no digas eso" tomando su rostro con las dos blancas manos que tenia haciendo que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel "no vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres la persona con el corazón mas grande que he conocido, tienes unos sentimientos hermosos, te preocupas siempre por los demás antes de pensar en ti misma eres pura nobleza, cariño y sinceridad, pero escúchame… y escúchame muy bien, en el corazón no se manda, no puedes elegir a quien amar y a quien no, créeme si eso fuera posible ¿tu crees que me hubiera enamorado del arrogante de tu hermano como una loca? El amor no tiene ninguna posible explicación y sobre todo tu como persona no tienes poder sobre el, es algo mucho mas fuerte, no te debes culpar por no sentir eso por Koichi, es cierto es una persona maravillosa y ya llegara alguien para el, así como cuando menos lo esperes llegara alguien para ti, alguien que te ame y a quien ames por sobre todas las cosas, incluso mas que a ti misma" le sonrió dulcemente y con sus pulgares enjugó sus lagrimas "Sakura no te preocupes, tal vez este lastimado y eso es normal, pero hiciste bien y eso algún dia te lo agradecerá, es preferible hablar con la verdad, por mas que esta duela, a vivir engañados, en un mundo que no existe, después de todo a eso no se le podría llamar vivir…no te preocupes todo va a estar bien"

Sakura miro a la mujer a través de sus ojos empañados en lagrimas y una sonrisa escapo de su rostro, asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo fuertemente "gra-cias, gracias" dijo tartamudeando un poco aun "no se que haría sin – sin una a-miga como tu"

Kaoru sonrió "¿amiga?" y rió un poco "pensé que ya que me había casado con tu hermano ahora éramos hermanas" repuso tratando de hacer un tono de desilusión cuando al contrario salía un tono alegre en su voz.

Sakura rió "¡claro!"

* * *

"¡hola!" dijo con emoción casi gritando al entrar a una de las tiendas del campamento "¡oh Shaoran hace tanto que no te veía!" y sin poderse contener se arrojo a los brazos del susodicho.

Shaoran la abrazo efusivamente "es cierto hace ya varios meses que no te veía, entre los problemas en los que se mete Yamasaki y entre los problemas que se suscitan en el reino no he podido ir a visitarlas" y después de una pausa agrego "pero aun así no deberías venir aquí y mucho menos tu sola, sabes lo peligroso que son los caminos hoy en dia"

"oh Shaoran" repuso haciendo un puchero "¿acaso una hermana no tiene derecho a extrañar a su hermano favorito?"

Shaoran entorno los ojos, divertido "pero que dices, soy tu único hermano Futtie"

Futtie rió "bueno no tomemos en cuenta los pequeños detalles" y soltándose de su abrazo se dirigió a la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba la lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente con su luz el lugar "he traído cartas de mama" dijo enseñando un bonchecito de sobres en su mano al sacarlo de su bolso "de nuestras hermanas, de los ancianos…ah y de Meiling…ha estado insoportable últimamente" repuso riendo al recordar "es bastante graciosa en realidad… buena esposa te consiguió mama" para lo ultimo empleando un claro tono sarcástico.

"ella no es mi esposa Futtie" dijo tomando las cartas de sus manos.

"si bueno pero es tu prometida, y sinceramente la aguantaría si en realidad sintieras algo por ella hermano" repuso haciendo una mueca de la cual el varón rió.

"pero claro que siento algo por ella" murmuro divertido.

"claro, cariño talvez, cuando quiere es divertida, le doy eso, y mama esta encantada con ella, después de todo fue criada para ser tremenda esposa" colocando un dedo en su barbilla agrego "si tan solo fuera un poco menos presuntuosa y desesperante" y meneando su cabeza como para regresar al punto importante de la charla "pero no la amas, ni siquiera la quieres como pareja, la quieres como una mas de tus hermanas"

Shaoran se quedo callado ante esto, para que negarlo, era verdad, pero ahora tenia muchas cosas que hacer como para pensar en asuntos románticos, además todo esto era solo para que el clan Li continuara, para que el apellido prevaleciera, después de todo era el único varón de la generación actual, el ultimo por así decirlo.

"bueno, en fin" continuo Futtie rompiendo el silencio "no debes preocuparte he venido con Yue, así que me trajo sana y salva."

Shaoran la miro sorprendido "¿Yue esta aquí?"

"si, si, ya hablaras con el después" y quitándole las cartas de sus manos para colocarlas en la mesa dijo "y las cartas las leerás después, ahora me tienes que dar la bienvenida por lo tanto tienes que pasar un rato conmigo y se el lugar perfecto para ello" termino sosteniendo su mano y tirando de ella para que la siguiera.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a lo alto de un barranco, cubierto de pasto verde, desde ese lugar se podía observar gran parte del bosque en donde habitaban en esos momentos, el aire les mecía los cabellos y chocaba contra sus cuerpos refrescando y relajándolos. Era un ambiente el cual transmitía mucha calma, silencioso exceptuando el sonido del viento moviendo los pastos y el silbido de los grillos, el aroma a tierra húmeda y plantas mezcladas llenaba todo y con la hermosa bóveda celeste que cubría el cielo y la luna brillando por encima de todo.

Futtie se dejo caer en el pasto, acostándose boca arriba para que lo único que viera fuera el cielo y las estrellas "vamos Shaoran acuéstate…hacia años que no hacíamos esto"

"desde que éramos niños" respondió el siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana y aspiro el aire puro llenando sus pulmones hasta el tope con el "se me había olvidado lo relajante que era esto" dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la chica "si yo te entiendo, con todo lo que ha pasado no me he tomado ni un minuto para hacer esto… me trae buenos recuerdos, aquellos cuando la niñez lo es todo, cuando no tienes que preocuparte por nada grande, cuando disfrutas al 100 de las cosas mas simples, cosas sencillas como simplemente recostarte de esta manera… oh Shaoran tu, de todos nosotros fuiste el que menos disfruto de todo esto, de la niñez, siempre entrenando, siempre estudiando, siempre haciendo todo lo que los ancianos y mi madre te pedían, sobre todo después de la muerte de papa"

"si bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora supongo hay que agradecer que sepamos mantenernos fuertes y bien, recordar ya no sirve de nada"

"claro que sirve" dijo ella con fiereza, "recordar sirve para darnos coraje y fuerza cuando lo necesitamos, para recordar nuestros errores y no volver a cometerlos, recordando somos conscientes de todo lo que hemos tenido que luchar para llegar hasta donde estamos, para recordar nuestros orígenes, para recordar como fue que llegamos hasta aquí, para darnos valor y decisión para lograr las metas que nos hemos propuesto, pero sobre todo recordando todo y a todos nos ayuda a seguir en pie a no dejarnos caer tan fácilmente y si caemos pararnos de nuevo, los recuerdos son los motivos para luchar para salir adelante, sin esos motivos te puedo asegurar que no lucharíamos tan arduamente Shaoran"

El castaño incrusto la mirada en su hermana, sus ojos brillaron y dejo que sus facciones mostraran una tierna sonrisa "haz crecido Futtie"

* * *

"¿Así que cual es la ocasión?" preguntó abrazándola efusivamente por atrás, con sus manos en el abdomen de la mujer y plantando un beso en una de sus mejillas.

"Touya… me asustaste, creí que no llegarías sino en otra media hora por lo menos" repuso dejando de menear la salsa en la estufa que preparaba para la cena y volteándose para quedar frente a frente.

"lo siento no me pude resistir" tomándola por la cintura para acercarla mas a su cuerpo y besándola en los labios. Al separarse después de varios segundos pego su frente a la de ella "tampoco me pude resistir a eso"

Kaoru se sonrojo, sintiendo el aliento del hombre chocando contra su cara y sonrió pasando sus delicados brazos cual alabastro alrededor de su cuello para buscar sus labios una vez más.

¡Dios como le encantaba esa mujer!, desde que la conoció, tan inocente¡como lo volvía loco! Ver su rostro blanquecino contrastar a la perfección con su cabello oscuro y rizado, con sus mejillas sutilmente rosadas y sus ojos miel, desde que la vio no podía apartar su mirada ni sus pensamientos de ella ni tampoco podía dejar de agradecerle a su hermana por tener una amiga como ella, su ahora esposa. "Así que me dirás" dijo entre besos "¿Cuál es la ocasión para la cena?

Kaoru le dio un sutil beso para después separarse un poco de el, colocando sus manos en el torso del hombre "bueno es por Sakura, la invite a cenar con nosotros"

"ah, por mi hermana… ya me había hecho ilusiones de que era por mi" dijo sonriendo pícaramente

"si bueno lo que pasa es que esta un poco…deprimida y pensé que esto le levantaría un poco el animo"

"deprimida ¿Por qué?" dijo ya enseriándose y poniendo un gesto preocupado.

Kaoru se separo de el y concentro su atención en la salsa que hervía en la estufa. "tal vez no soy la apropiada para decirlo, pero te conozco y no quiero que digas algo que haga a Sakura sentirse peor"

"tan poca confianza tienes en mi, pues ¿acaso crees que soy un ogro?"

Kaoru soltó una risita "bueno por algo no te dicen el sutil Touya"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" dijo poniendo toda su atención.

Apago la lumbre para después mirarlo a los ojos "Sakura termino su relación con Koichi"

Touya se quedo callado unos instantes "bueno eso era lo mejor después de todo ¿no?, ese monstruo es muy pequeña para casarse, aparte siempre me dio muy mala espina ese tipo"

"ese 'tipo' como tu lo llamas ama a tu hermana, pero ese no es el punto, simplemente no son el uno para el otro, y al fin se dio cuenta, así que espero que esta noche te comportes y hagas sentir a tu hermana que lamentas lo ocurrido y que estas ahí para ella ¿ok?"

"de acuerdo, pero fingir como que de verdad lamento lo ocurrido me tomara bastante esfuerzo… así que necesito un pago por adelantado" y con esto se acerco nuevamente a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

"cuídate mucho Sakura" decía la de ojos miel meneando la mano en señal de despedida con una sonrisa en su rostro y su esposo al lado.

"lo haré, ustedes también, gracias por la cena" correspondió con la mano a su despedida.

Camino hacia su casa, bueno al menos en un principio, ya que vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de su hermano no considero llevar su auto. Las palabras de aliento que su mejor amiga le había dicho volaban en su cabeza, se sentía muy agradecida, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse mal con Koichi, sobre todo después de lo de esa mañana.

**--------****Flash back---------**

Se encontraba en la sección de emergencias ya llevaba 4 días ahí, ayudando en lo que pudiera, llevaba un uniforme azul de enfermera y ayudaba en casos no muy complicados, tan atenta como le era posible, en ese momento estaba en el pequeño espacio que fungía como recepción, ya que adentro no había mucho movimiento ayudaba a ordenar algunas historias medicas.

"estarán listos los análisis de Shoiken Kuno" escucho a la voz masculina un tanto distraída preguntar, su corazón dio un salto de golpe, en eso tomo valor y volteo para darle la cara al hombre, era el, después de todo conocía muy bien su voz.

Al voltear pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa de Koichi, no pensaba verlo tan pronto, pero entonces sintió como si necesitara darse un golpe en la cabeza, pero era obvio que algún dia lo tendría que ver, al fin y al cabo el trabajaba en ese mismo hospital, después de todo fue ahí donde lo conoció, cuando la operaron de la apéndice.

Intento sonreír con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo, la mirada triste y decepcionada del hombre de ojos azules hacia cachitos su corazón, su boca estaba seca y no podía articular palabra.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca después de lo que había pasado, se preguntaba como no había sido capaz de amarlo, era un hombre bastante apuesto, era alto, delgado, con el cabello negro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, tez blanca, ojos azul claro, una boca delgada¡era el colmo!, además de ser apuesto era tan noble, tan dulce y tan atento, sentía ganas de darse de topes contra el escritorio, algo definitivamente estaba mal con ella.

"los análisis de Shoiken Kuno" repitió rompiendo el silencio al fin.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces y luego de que su cerebro procesara la información se dispuso a buscar lo pedido con un sonrojo cruzándole el rostro.

No fue difícil encontrar los análisis pedidos pues apenas esa mañana los habían llevado, los tomo y estiro el brazo para dárselos.

"koichi yo…"

"no digas nada Sakura… yo…te amo…pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo, no quiero decir nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir después" y tomando los documentos, dio una pequeña cabezadita aunque con las facciones tensas "arigatou" para después irse.

Sakura trago fuertemente intentando deshacer el nudo formado en su garganta "go…gomen-ne koichi" susurro al espacio donde había permanecido unos momentos atrás el hombre que había sido su prometido, ahora vacio.

**------------****Fin del flash back----------------**

Ahora lo recordaba todo sentada en el tronco del árbol donde no hacia mucho había estado pensando en todo lo que sentía días atrás, después de haber sido guiada al parque por sus pies.

Ahora regresaba, solo que era de noche, la bóveda celeste se reflejaba bellamente en el lago que se encontraba frente a ella.

Se quedo mirando al agua fijamente.

Después de eso ya no fue consciente de lo que paso entonces, el lago pareció emitir varias luces violetas, blancas, azules, de todos colores que ahora parecían bailar en torno a ella.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y rápidamente.

Sus ojos parecieron perder todo brillo que poseían, y como si solo fuese un títere, como si estuviese siendo manejada, se puso de pie, no consciente de lo que hacia camino hasta llegar al borde del lago, introdujo un pie al agua, seguido por el otro y así sucesivamente hasta que el agua le llegaba a la cadera, entonces fue una sensación como si la estuvieran succionando.

Las luces se incrementaron no dejando ver nada desde ningún punto de vista para después en segundos desaparecer, dejando todo completamente tranquilo como si ni un alma hubiese pasado por ahí, el agua permanecía quieta e inmóvil.

No había ningún rastro visible de la mujer que previamente había estado ahí.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos!!! Jejee pues he aquí el primer capitulo esto es mas que nada para que conozcan un poco mas a los personajes y su carácter, un vistazo de lo que ha sido su vida y de las consecuencias de esta. acerca de esta mujer llamada kaoru bueno el propósito es que vean a lo que se refiere Sakura, su hermano esta casado, con su mejor amiga y aunque ella la apoya la quiere y la ayuda, aun así se siente sola Quiero que se den cuenta de que ahorita Sakura esta deprimida y se siente horrible por haber terminado con koichi pero no por eso es menos resuelta en lo que quiere hacer, la medicina es su pasión, por otro lado Shaoran al parecer esta prometido ya con alguien (jeje no me maten) y pues al parecer le da lo mismo. Por otro lado recibe la visita de una de sus hermanas. ¿Qué pasara con Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran ahora? Bueno eso vendrá en el próximo capi. Pues muchisisisisisisi……mas gracias a los que estén leyendo esta historia y espero sus reviews con ansias, quiero saber que les parece, si tienen dudad, sugerencias, tomatazos jeje los espero.

Un agradecimiento especial a:

Daria: hola!! Espero que estés muy bien, pues muchas gracias por tu review, pues si una relación de 4 años como que es bastante larga no jeje pues esto mas que nada es para demostrar como se siente sakura, con una relación tan larga y no poder amar a esa persona, debe ser muy feo jeje , los dos tienen sus problemas, y los que faltan, ya veremos que pasara, pues espero que te guste este capi. Nos estamos leyendo.

Luna-Box: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y espero tus comentarios de este capi. Cuídate mucho.

saku-black87: hola!! Gracias por tu review y en cuanto a tu pregunta, esta historia va a tener magia, pero nada acerca de las cartas clow, espero que te guste este capi. Nos estamos viendo.

Pues muchas gracias otra vez a todos cuídense muxo.

Ciao,

Marian.


	3. capitulo 2:¿que es este lugar?

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo**** dos¿Qué es este lugar?**

Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando adaptar su vista a la oscuridad del lugar donde se encontraba, poco a poco fue registrando su posición en ese lugar en su cerebro, sintió la fría y húmeda tierra debajo de su abdomen, estaba tirada en el suelo.

Ayudándose de sus dos manos levanto su torso hasta quedar sentada¿Por qué de pronto la cabeza le daba vueltas¿Qué había ocurrido¿Donde se encontraba?

Después de respirar profundo intento poner sus ideas en orden, recordaba haber ido a cenar con Kaoru y Touya, después había ido al parque y después… después ¿Qué había ocurrido? …intento recordar pero fue en vano, lo ultimo que recordó fue que varias luces de colores llenaban su visión y luego… y luego todo estaba oscuro. Con una mano toco suavemente su cabeza, como si con esta acción fuese a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba y con esto se dio cuenta de algo de lo cual no se había percatado, estaba mojada, no, empapada mejor dicho como si se hubiera metido a nadar, o como si se hubiera quedado debajo de la lluvia.

Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia un lado y topó con pared, volteo para caminar hacia el otro lado y volvió a topar con pared.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sentía como si estuviese encerrada, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante este pensamiento ¿encerrada? Pero ¿Por qué¿En donde? Su nerviosismo empezó a apoderarse de ella…no,… tenia que mantener la calma, para poder salir de ese lugar… ¿Por qué no simplemente había ido a su casa y ya?, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría ahora en esa situación…¿Qué situación? Ni siquiera sabía en que situación se encontraba.

Cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo tratando de regresar su respiración a una normal y menos agitada, intento escuchar algún sonido que le dijera donde se encontraba, pero era inútil sus pensamientos empezaban a aflorar miedos que no la dejaban concentrarse. 'cálmate Sakura cálmate' se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba concentrarse otra vez.

No oía nada, un profundo silencio era lo único que llenaba el lugar… aunque¿Qué era eso que se escuchaba a lo lejos? Era un sonido familiar….

Camino hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba aquello, y descubrió una discreta abertura en una de las paredes de lo que parecía una cueva donde se encontraba, tal vez si hubiera puesto atención la hubiera visto antes.

Atravesó la abertura para encontrarse frente a frente con lo que ocasionaba el sonido, el sonido de agua cayendo, camino hasta ella, deteniéndose en el borde donde terminaba aquella cueva. Ahora se oía claramente, el estar rodeada por paredes era lo que distorsionaba el sonido haciéndolo mas silencioso, mucho mas de lo que en realidad era.

Una cascada, una pequeña, no recordaba que hubiera ninguna en Tomoeda, en todos los años que había vivido ahí no recordaba ninguna cascada. Esto en verdad era extraño ¿como era que había llegado ahí?

Bueno en fin ahora tenía que ocuparse de cómo salir de ahí, ya después buscaría a alguien que le pudiera decir que lugar era ese.

* * *

Se dirigia al campamento a prisa. Tenía que encontrar a Yamasaki cuanto antes, e ir a averiguar que había sido aquello que vio minutos antes.

Había estado en el barranco donde hacia apenas unos días antes había ido con Futtie, se sentó justo a la orilla y su mente comenzó a divagar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido años antes y lo que todavía estaba por ocurrir.

Él, como el primogénito del clan Li, el único hombre de la ultima generación había sido ascendido en su puesto hacia ya varios meses, ahora el era el comandante y encargado de preparar todo para la batalla en la cual derrocarían al rey Akira.

Hacia 55 años atrás en el Reino de Kibo, fue nombrado el descendiente de los Takamura como rey, llamado por la gente "otoko yudai no chie" ("el hombre de gran sabiduría") el cual era altamente respetado y gratamente apreciado por todos en el reino, era un hombre gentil, sabio y justo. Su gobierno había ayudado a mucha gente, esa fue la época de mayor riqueza en el reino, añadiendo que el rey pertenecía a uno de los clanes de magia más poderosos que habían, incluyendo el de los Li.

Durante 34 años, la gente vivió tranquila y en paz, todos en el reino se conocían y respetaban mutuamente, los conflictos eran escasos y la riqueza que habían forjado y conservaban les permitía vivir a todos con comodidades, en un _status_ donde los mas pobres eran los de clase media, no podías ver muertos de hambre ni vagabundos, tomando en cuenta que los criminales que alguna vez habían hecho de las suyas, en los primeros años fueron desterrados. Todo parecía de cuento, un cuento maravilloso, pero la realidad era que no era ningún cuento, eso era real, y como nada dura para siempre eso termino, a sus 76 años de edad el rey murió, dejando como único heredero a su protegido, un niño de apenas 6 años de edad, dado el hecho de que no había procreado hijos.

Nadie en realidad jamás había visto a dicho niño, tampoco sabían quien había sido nombrado albacea de este, pero desde que el rey murió, las cosas empezaron a cambiar drásticamente.

Las riquezas que habían acumulado durante aquellos años fueron desapareciendo poco a poco del conocimiento de los que habitaban en el reino, la pobreza se esparció cual si fuera una plaga, la delincuencia reapareció y se fue haciendo mas y mas común, nadie conocía al dichoso rey, pero cualquiera que hablara acerca de protestar o que siquiera se le ocurriera ir contra el rey, terminaba encerrado si bien les iba, o mas comúnmente en la horca.

Ahora aquel reino que todos habían conocido como prospero y tranquilo, se había convertido mas como en un reino fantasma, donde predominaba el miedo. Todos los días al oscurecer la gente se ocultaba en sus casas, pobre de aquel o aquella que no llegara a tiempo, pues cuando oscurecía, un bando de asesinos aparecía acechando y atacando a cuanto se cruzara en su camino, los llamados 'mercenarios'. Nadie podía salir del reino, ya que estaba rodeado como por un muro, uno mágico que impedía que cualquiera entrara o saliera.

El desde pequeño había sido entrenado en artes marciales, en el arte de la magia, había sido bien educado para ahora a sus 22 años dirigir el plan que terminaría con aquella dictadura, que los liberaría de aquella pesadilla.

Aquella noche todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había vivido y escuchado regresaba a su mente, fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba pudo ver varios destellos de luz que lo cegaron por unos instantes, justo cuando sintió una presencia que jamás había sentido antes. Tenia que averiguar que había sido eso pero tenia que llevar a su hombre de confianza, no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba y era mejor ir acompañado. Llego al fin al campamento y vio al sujeto que buscaba recargado en uno de los tantos árboles que había, acompañado de una mujer.

"Shaoran, no te esperaba" dijo Yamasaki el instante que lo vio pararse frente a el mientras pensaba que no era el mejor momento del mundo.

"necesito que vengas conmigo… te lo explicare en el camino" y sin mas volteo y empezó su andar.

Yamasaki confundido lo siguió "sabes al fin se lo iba a pedir, eres tan oportuno" susurro sarcásticamente alcanzándolo a un lado.

"ya habrá tiempo para eso" dijo comenzando a explicarle lo que había visto.

**

* * *

**

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó pero suponía había sido bastante, o por lo menos así lo había sentido, aun se encontraba en aquella cueva detrás de la cascada, no había encontrado ninguna salida que se dirigiera por algún camino que no fuera el agua.

Solo le quedaba una opción si es que quería salir de ahí, de hecho siempre estuvo en su cabeza, desde el principio, es solo que estaba insegura de ello. Solo le quedaba saltar junto con el agua que caía, esperando que no hubiera ninguna roca en el fondo y también esperando que pudiera aguantar la respiración al momento del impacto, esperando que nada saliera mal con respecto a aquella salida. Pero por cada minuto que pasaba mas ideas se le ocurrían, eso de aventurarse hacia algo desconocido le ponía la piel de gallina.

Se puso de pie, después de estar sentada intentando pensar en algo y respiro profundo, tenia que saltar, después de todo seria mejor que permanecer en aquella oscura y fría cueva.

"uno…dos…." Cerro los ojos después de pararse justo en el borde de la tierra, su corazón palpito rápidamente y un ligero temblor estremeció su cuerpo "….tres" y aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, reuniendo todo el coraje que poseía se aventó hacia la cascada, sintiendo el agua caer junto a su cuerpo, hasta que segundos después cayo de lleno en el agua, abrió los ojos viendo asustada el agua rodeándola entonces sintió algo bajo sus pies, tenia razón al suponer que había rocas, solo que afortunadamente estas estaban a algunos metros bajo el agua, impulsándose con ellas nado hacia arriba para recuperar el aire que ahora le faltaba.

* * *

Shaoran y Yamasaki ya habían llegado a la laguna, el lugar donde el primero había visto las extrañas luces. Los dos comenzaron a indagar acerca de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, sin embargo no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal.

"no es por no confiar en ti jefe, pero talvez deberías hacerme un poco de caso cuando te digo que debes dormir aunque sea unas horas, la falta de sueño puede causar cosas así ¿sabias?"

El castaño entorno los ojos "se que lo que vi fue real, hay algo que estamos pasando por alto"

"¿jefe?"

"daremos otra vuelta mas, sino encontramos nada nos iremos de aquí ¿de acuerdo? "

"como tu digas"

Shaoran suspiro, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y aun no veían nada, pero tenia que haber algo, aun sentía aquella presencia en ese lugar. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cascada, y se quedo viendo como hipnotizado el agua caer…_'tiene que haber algo, algo que estoy pasando por alto'… _fue entonces como si como respuesta a sus pensamientos, vio una figura oscura caer junto con el agua, fue rápido, pestañeo y no había nada ahí, pero estaba bastante seguro de haber visto algo "¿no viste nada Yamasaki?" pregunto llamando su atención sin despegar sus ojos de la laguna.

"¿algo¿Algo de que Jefe?" pregunto el otro confundido dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar donde el castaño tenia fija la suya "no creo que haya nada ahí…debió ser solo…" sin embargo enmudeció antes de terminar su oración, viendo con un atisbo de sorpresa la figura de una persona que sacaba su rostro a la superficie mientras inhalaba oxigeno.

Los dos la vieron fijamente y claramente confundidos¿quien era tan insensato como para meterse a nadar justo en medio de la noche?

La persona dentro del agua, después de unos momentos nado hasta la orilla opuesta, no percatándose de la presencia de los dos sujetos, quienes al ver su acción se aproximaron hasta ella.

Sakura ayudándose de sus manos salió del agua y se puso de pie, con una mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada suspiro pesadamente, bueno después de todo no había estado tan mal, solo exceptuando la cantidad de agua que se había metido a su nariz y oídos toda había salido de maravilla, con el agua chorreando de su cabello y las gotas corriendo por su cara, vio que dos personas se aproximaban. Finalmente alguien le iba a poder decir donde estaba. Y con este pensamiento sus ojos brillaron de emoción al momento que una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Al quedar frente a frente Shaoran quedo estático, para su sorpresa aquella persona era una mujer, la ropa mojada se pegaba a su delicada figura, sus ojos iluminados, se dejaban notar a la luz de la luna, esa imagen de aquella mujer empapada caló en lo mas profundo de su mente y su corazón dio un respingo.

Eso era lo más perturbador y atractivo que jamás había visto en su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para que esos pensamientos dejaran su mente y trato de enfocar sus ideas.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo con una voz mas ronca de lo normal que hasta el mismo se sorprendió al escucharla.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz y pronto sintió un calor en sus mejillas, bajo la mirada y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho como tratando de protegerse de la mirada de aquel hombre. "yo…." Susurro en voz bajita.

Yamasaki se acerco a ella y al verla temblar pregunto "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"s-si" dijo tartamudeando¡genial! lo ultimo que le faltaba, no encontrar la voz para hablar "donde… ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto insegura y con la mirada baja.

De pronto sintió como la tomaban bruscamente de un brazo y alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños, que con la luz de la luna reflejaban a la perfección un color ámbar.

"¿Dónde estamos¿Esa es tu pregunta? Yo creo que sabes muy bien donde estamos" la voz ronca y áspera se dejo escuchar muy cerca de su rostro, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra sus mejillas de la cercanía del sujeto con respecto a ella. "no contestaste mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?"

"yo…y-yo y...o" tartamudeando, no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo al mismo tiempo que hablaban, su rudeza la desconcertó y su voz no quería salir como era debido.

"¿eres una espía¿Eso es lo que eres?" exigió demandante "pero claro que lo eres"

"es-espía" repitió ahora mas confundida que antes.

"suéltala Shaoran¿acaso no ves que esta asustada? Si sigues con ese interrogatorio no lograras sacarle nada" dijo Yamasaki con una sonrisa, interfiriendo.

Shaoran se aparto un poco de la chica, mirándola desconfiadamente "bien pero tendrá que venir con nosotros hasta que sepamos que es lo que quiere aquí" repuso jalándola con la misma rudeza que había empleado al principio.

Entonces la voz de Sakura regreso "su-suélteme" dijo tratando de liberarse de su agarre "me…me esta lastimando" de verdad no entendía lo que ocurría, un momento cenaba con su hermano y su mejor amiga, al siguiente se encontraba en una cueva cuando no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo esque había llegado ahí, ahora estaba siendo llevada sin su consentimiento a quien sabe donde con el tipo mas brusco que hubiera conocido.

"lo siento muñeca pero no te iras de aquí hasta saber quien eres" dijo parando su caminar y al ver la resistencia de la mujer la cargo para colocarla sobre sus hombros cual si fuera un bulto de papas.

"¡suélteme!"

Yamasaki lo miro sorprendido unos pasos atrás, nunca había visto a Shaoran actuar de esa manera con ninguna mujer.

"muévete Yamasaki no tenemos toda la noche" y al escuchar esto salio de su sorpresa para seguirlos.

* * *

Entro sin avisar a la tienda de su hermano en el campamento.

"Yue… pensé que estaría mi hermano… ¿que haces aquí?" pregunto una curiosa Futtie mientras se acercaba al susodicho.

Yue la miro con indiferencia "quería hablar con tu hermano de noticias que acaban de llegar, y al no encontrarlo decidí esperarlo"

"ah ya veo" repuso acercándose a una silla vacía junto a la mesa para sentarse "supongo que lo esperare también, claro si no te molesta un poco de compañía"

Yue solo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que en realidad no le importaba, después cayeron en un absoluto silencio.

"y bien…" dijo la chica llamando la atención del sujeto "¿crees que te puedo persuadir de alguna forma para que me digas cuales son las noticias?"

Yue la observó fijamente levantando una ceja, sonriendo en su interior, siempre había sido igual de curiosa, desde que la conoció cuando pequeños siempre había sido así. "no es nada que te deba ocultar, tampoco es algo sorprendente" y dejándose de rodeos añadió "Hiraguizawa regresa mañana"

"Al fin ya era hora… acaso crees que el rey sospeche de el… es decir mandándolo tan urgentemente y por tanto tiempo" dijo mas para si misma que para el hombre frente a ella.

"no lo creo, pienso que considera a Hiraguizawa como un hombre de confianza, pero cuando llegue nos dirá lo que ocurrió"

"si supongo" y esbozando una sonrisa agrego "ha pasado mucho tiempo"

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, cada uno pensando en sus asuntos, cuando oyeron un murmullo entre las personas que habitaban en el campamento, así que salieron a ver que era lo que ocurría.

Entonces vieron que se trataba de Shaoran y Yamasaki, aunque era extraño pues el primero llevaba en sus hombros a una mujer que intentaba soltarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito.

"le digo que me suelte" decía una Sakura cada vez mas desesperada, golpeándolo con sus pequeños puños por la espalda.

Shaoran entro rápidamente a su tienda, depositándola finalmente en el piso no muy gentilmente.

"hermano ¿que ocurre?" pregunto Futtie entrando tras de el seguida por Yamasaki "¿Quién es ella?" fijando su atención en Sakura

"no lo se, eso es lo que vamos a averiguar" y dirigiéndose a Sakura sujetándola aun por un brazo "¿Quién eres?"

Sakura se sentía confundida e indignada, pero sobre todo su orgullo prevaleció, quien diablos se creía que era para tratarla de esa manera "suélteme, me lastima"

"no hasta que me digas quien eres y que haces aquí"

Sakura frunció el ceño "no se, no tengo la menor idea de que hago aquí, ni de que es este lugar…me suelta"

"por favor… no te hagas la idiota y…" pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña mano de la mujer a la que sostenía al golpear su mejilla con toda la fuerza que tenia, esto no se lo esperaba.

Futtie y Yamasaki quedaron igual de sorprendidos, casi con la boca abierta, ella de verdad tenia que ser muy valiente…o muy tonta para abofetearlo.

Sakura mientras tanto aprovecho el momento para deshacerse de su agarre, sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo, estaba furiosa, jamás en su vida la habían tratado tan mal, ni tampoco la habían insultado así, mucho menos alguien al que no conocía. "no soy ninguna idiota y esa es la verdad" dijo indignada "y la que busca respuestas aquí soy yo, pero mientras siga tratándome como si fuera solo un pedazo de basura no le diré ni una sola palabra mas ¿me escucha?"

Yamasaki puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Shaoran "vamos jefe, será mejor que salgas por un momento" pero el no escucho, veía aun a la mujer empapada frente a el, mudo.

Futtie al ver la escena salio de su trance y se dirigió a su hermano "creo que necesitas calmarte un poco, y ella también, yo me quedare con ella ¿de acuerdo?" y lo empujo ligeramente para que saliera.

El hombre suspiro y a regañadientes salio de la tienda dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

* * *

N/A: hola a todos, ps este es el tercer capi, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews, bueno al fin se encontraron!!!!!jeje , en este capi, puse lo que el reino en el que se encuentra Shaoran ha pasado y la posición en la que se encuentra espero me hayan entendido, pues también vemos que pronto va a aparecer Eriol, por supuesto lo inclui en esta historia (jejej lo adoro!!!) , en cuanto a lo que va a pasar con tomoyo lo veran en el siguiente capi.

También quiero dejar claro que ellos viven en dimensiones separadas, aunque esto ya lo ire aclarando en los proximos capitulos.

Muchisimas gracias a los que leen esta historia, de verdad no saben lo que me emociona saber que les esta gustando!!! Espero siga así, y pues ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias en especial a:

dreyco: hola, pues muchas gracias por dejar un review, espero no haber tardado mucho así como espero que te guste este capi, espero tus comentarios.

Rocio: me alegra mucho mucho que te este gustando jeje, gracias por tu review, y en cuanto a lo del titulo, significa "un mundo diferente", bueno espero tus comentarios de este capi )

satorichiva: hola!!! Pues espero que este capi haya aclarado tus dudas con respecto a la historia y las que no hazmelas saber y las aclarare con gusto, 1000 gracias por tu review, y espero tus comentarios sobre este capi. Nos leemos.

Luna-Box: Hola de nuevo!!! Pues muchisimas gracias por tus animos, es lo que me inspira jeje, espero te haya gustado el capi,cuidate mucho, nos vemos.

dianazul: hola!! Pues gracias por tu review y espero que este capi te haya aclarado las dudas que tenias, por supuesto que Eriol va a aparecer en la historia jaja como podría omitirlo, y si ellos viven en dimensiones separadas, bueno espero no haber tardado mucho, espero que te este gustando la historia, espero tus comentarios, cuidate, nos estamos leyendo.

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense,

Marian.


	4. Capitulo 3: un mundo diferente

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo**** tres: un mundo diferente**

Un hombre de tez pálida y ojos azules que portaba unos lentes miraba por la pequeña ventana de aquel carruaje.

Primero tendría que pasar a ver al rey para darle los resultados de las investigaciones por las cuales había partido de aquel lugar, mas tarde partiría hacia el campamento, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Shaoran ya que si el rey encontraba lo que tanto buscaba, estarían en muy serios problemas.

"Joven" se escucho una voz varonil al momento en que la puertecilla del carruaje se abría "hemos llegado señor" dijo el hombre maduro que vestía con un uniforme color azul índigo parado impecablemente al lado de la portezuela.

Eriol bajo del carruaje mostrando una larga gabardina color gris "Gracias Kenta" respondió "espérame aquí no tardare mucho" y con eso avanzo para subir las amplias escaleras que daban a la entrada del castillo.

Uno de los mayordomos le abrió el paso indicándole que lo siguiera "su majestad lo esta esperando" repuso al abrir una de las puertas de aquel pasillo.

Eriol solo asintió y entro al cuarto señalado, era el despacho del rey, ahí normalmente se reunían para discutir los asuntos privados, el olor a madera predominaba, era un amplio salón, las paredes rodeadas por los miles de libros que ahí eran guardados, en uno de los lados se encontraban sillones de color negro con una mesita pequeña al centro, y al fondo de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio de roble tallado de gran anchura y tras este una silla de color igual a los sillones donde un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises lo observaba.

La puerta se cerro tras el, entonces procedió a avanzar hacia el escritorio.

"te estaba esperando Hiraguizawa" dijo el hombre algunos años mayor que el dándole una bocanada al púro que residía en su mano derecha. "siéntate" señalando con su mano libre las sillas frente a él, "estoy ansioso por escuchar los resultados de lo que te ordene hacer" dijo sin cambiar el semblante serio de su rostro.

El joven de ojos azules tomo asiento como el mayor le había dicho, y con su talante calmado respondió "temo que no tengo las mejores noticias majestad, encontré el sitio que me indicó, no fue fácil, ya que como predijo un campo de energía lo protege de los intrusos, mas sin embargo cuando logre entrar, el lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de un hombre de edad, logre sacarle la información que tenia, pero no es útil en realidad, lo único que supo decirme fue que aquellas criaturas abandonaron el lugar algunos meses atrás, para internarse en un lugar protegido, pero no sabia que lugar era ese."

El rey lo observo fríamente por un buen tiempo llenando el recinto de un tenso silencio. Dio otra bocanada a su púro y dejo salir el humo a través de su boca lentamente." Ya veo" dijo de pronto sin emoción alguna."Es seguro que deben saber que los busco ¿no lo crees así?"

Eriol solo asintió no despegando su mirada de los ojos del otro sujeto.

"bien…te puedes retirar…cuando te requiera nuevamente te llamare" dijo acercando el púro a su boca nuevamente y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Eriol se levanto de la silla e hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir del lugar.

Kenta abrió la portezuela del carruaje al verlo salir "¿señor?"

"a la mansión" y sin más subió al vehículo.

* * *

Futtie suspiro pesadamente y volteo a ver a la mujer que se encontraba dentro de la tienda de Shaoran junto a ella.

"te pido disculpas" le dijo mientras le señalaba una silla para que tomara asiento.

Sakura la miro un poco desconfiada, jalo la silla sentándose, solo asintió sin decir una palabra.

Futtie se sentó en la silla frente a ella y esbozo una sonrisa.

Sakura nunca fue reconocida por ser desconfiada, era todo lo contrario, y al ver la acción de la chica la forma esquiva que estaba manejando se esfumo "yo… yo también lo siento" dijo recuperando el tono dulce y normal en su voz "es solo que… en verdad no tenia porque tratarme de esa manera"

Futtie meneo la cabeza restándole importancia "no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo… así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La ojiverde sonrió ligeramente "me llamo Sakura Kinomoto"

"¿Kinomoto? …que raro nunca he escuchado ese nombre… ¿de que pueblo vienes?" pregunto extrañada.

Sakura la miro frunciendo el ceño, "Tomoeda…acaso ¿este lugar no es Tomoeda?"

"¿Tomoeda?...estas bromeando cierto, en el reino no hay ningún pueblo llamado así" dijo Futtie bastante confundida ahora.

Sakura al igual que la otra chica no lograba entender que ocurría ¿Por qué no conocía Tomoeda¿De que reino hablaba? Arrugó el entrecejo y la examino detalladamente, era una chica con facciones finas, tez clara, ojos ámbar y cabello castaño, pero luego algo le llamo la atención, sus ropas, ella portaba un vestido un poco extraño, color verde de las mangas, cuello y busto el cual estaba ceñido en el pecho, con algunos holanes, al terminar el busto era de un color blanco y se hacia holgado hasta los pies, aquel modelo por así decirlo le resultaba raro, se veía como de época, y no conocía a nadie que usara algo así en un mundo donde la moda se había vuelto bastante importante internacionalmente. "¿tu como te llamas?" pregunto cortésmente.

"soy Futtie Li"

"y ¿donde estamos?"

"en la frontera del pueblo Miro-no (del bosque)"

"y esto esta en… ¿Japón?"

"¿Japón? …no,… esto es el reino de Kibo"

"algo, algo no esta bien" repuso Sakura ya un poco asustada y poniéndose de pie, ahora mirando la tienda en la que se encontraban "como… ¿como llegue aquí¿Que es este lugar? Y ¿Por qué estas vestida así?" dijo señalando su vestido al final.

Ante lo ultimo Futtie se extraño, que tenia de malo su vestir, era un poco sencillo pero era comúnmente usado, fue entonces cuando se percato del de ella. Sakura llevaba unos pantalones un poco ajustados que le llegaban a la cadera, de un color negro y de un material y un tipo que no había visto nunca y mucho menos en una mujer, una blusa de un tono azul marino, con brillantes en el pecho con escote cuadrado sin mangas siendo sostenido solo por dos pequeños tirantes, estaba descalza.

"tu…tu no eres…de por aquí ¿cierto?" dijo saliendo de su asombro "perdona mi actitud es solo que es,…pensé que era…imposible… ¿Cómo lograste entrar?"

"ese, eso es lo que intento decir, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo llegue aquí, es decir ni siquiera se que es este lugar"

Futtie se puso de pie, "deberías descansar un poco, mañana en la mañana veremos que es lo que ocurre, tengo que consultar algunas cosas"

"pero" repuso Sakura acercándose a ella "pero"

"no te preocupes, mañana aclararemos todas las dudas…lo prometo, además solo faltan unas pocas horas para que el sol salga, pero ahora deberías dormir un poco, te traeré algo de ropa para que te cambies, aun estas mojada, sino enfermaras" y con eso salio de la tienda.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba sentado sobre una roca que rodeaba la fogata que habían hecho entre Yamasaki y él previamente, cuando vio a su hermana salir de la tienda con un rostro que reflejaba claramente un dejo de sorpresa, se puso de pie hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba, impaciente.

"¿te dijo algo?" le pregunto con un semblante serio.

Futtie asintió lentamente "tenemos que hablar, pero creo que lo mejor será que esto lo escuche también Eriol, tal vez el sepa lo que ocurre" dijo lo ultimo mas para ella que para su hermano.

Shaoran la miro incrédulo, "no creo que sea necesario que el sepa que hay una espía en el campamento, de esto puedo hacerme cargo solo perfectamente"

Futtie levanto la vista mirándolo duramente "no se lo que te ocurre Shaoran pero despierta, sabes perfectamente que no es una espía, ni siquiera sabe quien demonios eres, así que ya déjate de eso, esto es algo mas grande y creo que escuchar la opinión de un mago culto y astuto como lo es Hiraguizawa es esencial"

Se quedo mudo por unos instantes escrutando los ojos de su hermana "de acuerdo" dijo rodando los ojos "ya no debe tardar"

"esta bien, iré a buscar algo para que se cambie" repuso caminando hacia el otro lado del campamento, cuando vio a su hermano dar un paso hacia su tienda "y no te atrevas a molestarla, creo que ya tuvo suficiente por una noche" retomando su camino.

El hombre se sacudió con las manos el cabello en un gesto de impotencia, sentándose de nuevo en la roca junto a la fogata, es cierto, lo sabia, porque lo dijo o porque la trato de esa manera era lo que aun no descubría, talvez acusarla de espía fue una salida fácil para no tener que lidiar con lo que sintió cuando la vio, jamás en su vida había sentido nada parecido, mucho menos por una mujer que le resultaba una simple desconocida, después de pelear contra cantidades de hombres en batallas anteriores, se sentía entupido porque su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella manera con una simple mujer, él, que siempre tenia el control de cualquier situación en la que se encontrara, él, que no pensaba en nada mas que en su misión¡demonios! Pensó ofuscado, no le importaba como pero esa desconocida no volvería a causar estragos con su mente de nuevo.

* * *

Futtie le había llevado la ropa de la que había hablado, era un vestido parecido al de ella, solo que completamente blanco y le quedaba bastante holgado, tenía un escote mas cerrado, no mostrando en absoluto su figura, llegándole hasta los pies.

Se había recostado en la improvisada cama cerrando los ojos, tratando de descansar como la joven de ojos ámbar le había sugerido, tal vez después de todo cuando despertara descubriría que todo había sido simplemente un sueño.

Al principio no conseguía dormir, pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, mas la incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba parada ocupaba sus pensamientos, su mente formulando ideas de las posibilidades que había para que ahora se encontrara donde estaba, pero cada una era mas absurda e incongruente que la anterior, en realidad no supo en que momento o cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que se quedo dormida, completamente exhausta.

* * *

Cabalgaba por el bosque sigilosamente, en un caballo con un brillante pelaje negro ébano, habiendo cambiado los pantalones impecables que previamente había usado por unos holgados y deslavados, y sustituyendo la elegante gabardina gris por una capa color negro que ocultaba su rostro, después de todo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para no descubrir su verdadera identidad.

Transcurrieron varios minutos mas cuando al fin alcanzo a ver la tenue luz que era emitida de una fogata algunos metros al frente, al llegar a donde ya había tiendas extendidas pertenecientes al campamento, desmonto y ató a su caballo a un árbol cercano, caminando en la dirección de donde provenía la luz.

"ya era hora Hiraguizawa, creíste que en realidad tenemos tu tiempo" dijo una voz varonil notablemente malhumorada.

Eriol rió "hace tiempo no te veía tan 'contento'¿a que se debe la ocasión?" comento sarcásticamente removiendo la capa que lo ocultaba.

"no le des importancia, ya sabes como es mi hermano, tiene un carácter…impredecible" repuso una voz femenina acercándose.

El de ojos azules volteo fijando su vista en la mujer que se aproximaba "Futtie" dijo tomando su mano para besarla sutilmente en el dorso de esta "tanto tiempo"

Futtie sonrió "cierto, te hemos extrañado" una especie de gruñido emitido por el otro hombre se dejo escuchar "sobre todo Shaoran, creo que no puede vivir sin ti" dijo bromeando.

Shaoran se puso de pie, "déjense de tonterías, tenemos que hablar"

"es cierto" dijo la chica.

Ante esto Eriol tomo asiento.

"antes que nada creo que tienes que saber esto Eriol, nos interesa saber lo que piensas." Y con esto Futtie relato la platica que tuvo con la otra chica.

El susodicho presto atención. "así que Sakura Kinomoto" dijo procesando toda la información recibida en su mente.

Shaoran se mantuvo callado haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

_Se encontraba de nuevo sentada sobre el tronco junto al lago, entonces vio como unas luces se expandían desde el agua hasta que se vio totalmente rodeada por ellas._

_Sintió como sus piernas la movían hacia el frente, solo que no las controlaba, solo veía la escena como si se tratara de una película, como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otra persona._

_Vio que el lago estaba más y mas cerca, alcanzo a sentir entonces que el agua rozaba sus caderas, en aquel momento vio que se estaba sumergiendo en el lago, hasta que se vio completamente rodeada por este._

_Todo se volvió negro unos instantes._

_Abrió los ojos y vio que aun se encontraba dentro del agua, miro hacia arriba y sintió que la superficie estaba demasiado lejos, alcanzo a ver un tenue reflejo de luz, entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el aire que había contenido, ahora había escapado de sus pulmones._

_Sintió la impotencia de no poder respirar, su corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente dentro de su caja toráxica que sentía se iba a escapar. _

_Pataleó hacia arriba para poder salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero por más que nadaba, no lograba llegar a la superficie._

_Las fuerzas que estaba empleando al batallar por salir del agua parecieron debilitarse._

_Se estaba ahogando._

_De pronto vio un destello de algo amarillo que cruzo enfrente suyo antes de que su vista se nublara completamente, sintió su palpitar disminuir en frecuencia._

_¡Que impotente se sentía! Se estaba ahogando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente mientras sus esmeraldas iban reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama, alzo su mano temblorosa hasta su pecho sintiendo el corazón desbocado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su respiración era agitada, una capa de sudor residía en su rostro.

Había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño.

Se quedo varios minutos en la misma posición tratando de tranquilizarse, es solo que se había sentido demasiado real. Aspiro profundamente el aire, sintiendo como llenaba sus pulmones.

Aun temblorosa, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda, no quería volver a dormir, de hecho aunque quisiera no podría, no después de ese susto.

* * *

Pasaron algunos segundos donde ninguno de los tres pronuncio palabra, tan solo viendo la luz del fuego conforme la brisa lo hacia moverse.

"hace tiempo" comenzó a hablar el ojiazul acomodándose los lentes no quitando su vista del fuego. "las personas creían que distintos tipos de energía eran conducidos por el viento hacia el agua, esta a su vez las conducía hacia las vertientes de los mares, por los ríos, o algunas veces se acumulaban en lagos, el agua como ustedes saben es un elemento esencial para la magia, ya que sirve como uno de los mejores conductores entre esta y los seres vivos, al existir una cascada que deposita toda esta energía acumulada en un lugar cerrado, las energías se fusionan, creando un poder nuevo y tan fuerte que va mas allá de nuestra imaginación, bien, pues como decía, las personas juzgaban que tanto poder acumulado había llevado a la creación de un portal, uno que comunica nuestro mundo a una dimensión distinta a la que conocemos" ahora viendo fijamente a Futtie "si esto es cierto, seria la mejor explicación a como llego esta joven hasta aquí, y también explicaría porque fue que la encontraron ahí, ella debió entrar a un portal en su mundo que esta conectado con el nuestro"

"pe-pero"

Escucharon un suave murmullo a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon para encontrarse con la imagen de la mujer que se hacia llamar Sakura Kinomoto, con una expresión de estupefacción e incredulidad.

"e-eso no,… ¿ma-gia¿por-ta-les¿di…dimen-siones?" sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, su mente es esos momentos era un caos, de que demonios hablaban eso no podía ser verdad, después de todo no existía la magia, "es … es imposible" dijo tratando de convencerse, pero ahora todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, su sueño, no había sido un sueño, eso era lo que había pasado en realidad, aunque aun no se explicaba como había llegado a la superficie, a la cueva, pero había llegado a otra dimensión, eso explicaba como había llegado ahí, pero…

Eriol la observo pasmado, se veía realmente mal, se notaba pálida, su frente perlada de sudor, sus manos temblaban frenéticamente al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Debió ser que sus piernas no encontraron fuerza para sostenerla por más tiempo, ya que la vio tambalearse. Se movió rápidamente y la detuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. "creo que será mejor que se siente" dijo colocándola en una de las rocas.

"yo" dijo para después mirar fijamente sus ojos azules "¿es eso cierto? Lo que dijo hace un momento ¿es cierto?"

Eriol la miro sin decir nada por unos segundos, notando su confusión e incredulidad "si" dijo asintiendo "todo es cierto" termino seriamente, no dejando duda alguna que estaba siendo muy sincero al respecto.

Sakura trago con fuerza "yo, yo necesito estar sola…necesito pensar" dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad, trato de dar un paso, pero sus piernas aun no le respondían completamente, así que antes de caer al suelo se asió del brazo de Eriol.

Cierto castaño la miraba estupefacto siguiendo todas sus acciones, de pronto se sintió enfurecer sin razón aparente al ver a la chica en brazos de Hiraguizawa, avanzo silenciosamente y al llegar cerca de ella, la tomo en brazos.

"que… ¿Qué hace?" pregunto Sakura tomada por sorpresa, y al sentir que podría caer se sostuvo poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de el.

"intento llevarla adentro en vista de que no puede caminar" y con eso hizo lo dicho previamente.

* * *

Shaoran salio de la tienda segundos después de que la había dejado sentada en la cama, miro a Eriol aun enojado y fue a tomar asiento de nuevo en las rocas. "Al parecer no podremos hablar con ella hoy, así que comienza diciendo a que te mando el rey esta vez hiraguizawa... y ve al grano" dijo con su voz seca y áspera.

"de acuerdo" respondió Hiraguizawa imitando al castaño. "me envió a buscar a unas criaturas mágicas legendarias, que al parecer tienen gran poder"

"¿legendarias¿Cree que aun existen?" pregunto interesada Futtie

"así es, así lo cree y tiene toda la razón, aun existen, pero desde aquellos años en que el rey murió, no han vuelto a aparecer ante todas las personas que habitan el reino. De acuerdo con mis investigaciones, estas criaturas son ante todo protectoras, una vez que encuentran al mago con el que surge una conexión, lo protegerán y permanecerán con el hasta la muerte, gozan de una magia antigua, poderosa a su vez la cual el rey Akira quiere utilizar a su favor"

"quiere controlarlos…pero ¿como podrá?, si poseen esa magia, no podrá controlarlos a todos ¿cierto?" razono la castaña, procesando la información.

"es cierto, no será fácil, pero tengamos en cuenta que la magia que él utiliza tampoco es ordinaria, según lo que dicen es que el practica una magia oscura, y nadie sabe que alcance tenga, por otra parte, según lo que sospecho es que ya no quedan muchas de estas criaturas, son pocas y hasta ahora no han encontrado a su compañero." Continúo el ojiazul.

"como lo sabes" pregunto Futtie

"porque cuando encuentran a su compañero nunca lo abandonan, permanecen cerca para siempre, pero ahora ellos huyen como en manada, si poseyeran un compañero no podrían viajar del modo en el que lo hacen, además, también obtuve esta información de alguien a quien encontré en el lugar donde me mando, a un anciano, un mago, según me dijo el había tenido a una de esas criaturas como compañero, solo que había muerto hacia ya algunos años, en una batalla, el convivió con ellos hasta hace poco, antes de que huyeran, al parecer era apreciado por ellos, pero ahora ni siquiera el sabe a donde fueron. Sabes lo que esto significa ¿no es así, Shaoran?"

El susodicho asintió pensativo "tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que el rey lo haga, sino la balanza estará a su favor"

"así es, él no es tonto, y los buscara hasta encontrarlos, así que tendremos que darnos prisa."

"pero hay algo que aun no entiendo" repuso Futtie captando la atención de Eriol "¿Cómo es que saben quien es su camarada, tal vez el rey este planeando en convertir por lo menos a uno en su compañero"

Eriol asintió "entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero eso no pasara, los humanos no pueden elegir tener a una criatura de esas por su camarada, podría decirse que eso es predestinado, simplemente cuando se encuentran ambas criaturas lo sabrán lo sabrán, sentirán una conexión muy fuerte mutuamente."

"ya veo"

Después de eso ya no se dijo palabra alguna, todos se quedaron en sus posiciones por un buen rato, los tres pensando en lo mismo, como encontrar a dichas criaturas. Mientras una Sakura confundida trataba de asimilar todo lo escuchado y vivido en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto, solo faltaban unas pocas horas para que el sol saliera por el horizonte, para que con su color morado, rosado y anaranjado, cubriera cada hoja del bosque en el cual se encontraba, un mundo nuevo, un mundo diferente al que ella conocía.

* * *

N/A: hola a todos!!! Pues bien aquí traigo otro capitulo, Eriol al fin llego y al parecer trae noticias importantes, Sakura y los demas al fin se dieron cuenta de que ella es de una dimension diferente, pues espero les haya gustado este nuevo capi, lamento no haber sacado a Tomoyo, pero prometo que a partir del capi proximo saldra mas en la historia.

Bueno ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario tomatazo los recibo con gusto.

Estoy brincando de gusto con los reviews que me han dejado) muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, y me alegro que les este gustando!!!!!!! Espero siga así. P

Bueno ahora si mis agradecimientos a:

Dianazul: hola!! espero estes muy bien, en cuanto a lo de Shaoran y su comportamiento tienes toda la razon, jeje al parecer el lobito no sabe como reaccionar ante lo que siente, al fin aparecio Eriol, pues espero tus comentarios con respecto a este capi y ojala te guste. Espero no haber tardado mucho, cuidate.

LMUndine: hola pues muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capi y te haya aclarado la duda que tenias con respecto a Sakura, espero tu comentario de este nuevo capi, jeje gracias y cuidate mucho.

Isabel: Gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capi, y también espero no haber tardado mucho. Pues cuidate y nos estamos leyendo.

Luna-Box: hola!!! Jeje pues ya veremos lo que pasa entre esos dos, espero que te guste este capi y gracias por leer y por tus animos. Cuidate mucho y nos estamos viendo.

Esmeraldy : hola!!1 muchas gracias por tu review, espero que estes muy bien, me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia y ojala te guste este capi. Nos estamos viendo ).

Haruko Hinako: hola!!!! espero no haber tardado mucho, y por supuesto va a haber tomoyo/eriol, jeje no lo omitiria por nada!!!, en el proximo capi ya aparecera un poco mas de tomoyo, veremos que pasa.

dreyco: hola!!! Pues espero que estes muy bien, bueno es cierto todavía falta que reaccion tendra la prometida pero eso ya lo veremos mas adelante, espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchisimas gracias por tu review, en cuanto a agregarte, con mucho gusto lo hare en cuanto solucione unos problemitas con mi msn,P pero muchas gracias por darme tu correo, espero con ansias tus comentarios de este capi. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos pronto.

Fulanita: hola me alegro que te este gustando la historia y espero en verdad que te guste este capi, espero tus comentarios, cuidate y nos estamos leyendo.

saku-black87: hola!! Je no te preocupes, yo se muy bien lo feo que es quedarse sin comp.( jeje pero me alegra que dejaras review en el capi pasado, y también que te este gustando la historia, jeje el lobito no sabe como comportarse al parecer, y bueno en el prox capi aparecera un poco mas de tomoyo, espero que te guste este capi, nos estamos leyendo, cuidate mucho!

Rosh bernal: hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Me da muchisisimo gusto que te guste la historia, espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado con este capi, al igual que espero que te guste. Lamento si tarde un poco en actualizar, pues espero tus comentarios respecto a este capi, nos vemos pronto cuidate!

Pues muchas gracias a todos los demas que leen mi historia espero les siga gustando u nos vemos pronto!!!

Cuidense

Ciao,

Marian.


	5. Capitulo 4: dias ¿comunes?

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo**** cuatro: días ¿comunes?**

Era de dia y el campamento se encontraba activo, varias mujeres cocinaban al aire libre, algunos de los hombres regresaban de cortar leña y otros cuantos se encontraban en una de las tiendas, rodeando una mesa de madera la cual era ocupada por un mapa extendido a lo largo de ella.

"estos son los puntos donde habitan los mercenarios" dijo uno de los hombres señalando varios puntos en el mapa del reino.

"tenemos cuarteles en estos pueblos, faltándonos estos tres, Hideoshi y Tokugane están reuniendo gente en estos dos" dijo otro sujeto haciendo lo mismo.

"bien, lo único que nos falta es lo que Hiraguizawa esta investigando, en cuanto tengamos noticias suyas podremos poner en marcha el plan¿no es así jefe?"

"también seria de mucha utilidad, encontrar a alguien que se infiltre en el castillo, no lo crees así Li"

Shaoran asintió "pero eso es un poco mas difícil y riesgoso, estoy seguro de que Akira tiene bien vigilado el castillo, Koushiro tienes contactos en el pueblo Washi ¿cierto?" viendo al hombre asentir "bien búscalos, entre mas gente reunamos mejor, Yamasaki, tu ve con Haru al pueblo a buscar a Jiro, el esta a cargo del cuartel en estos momentos y ponlo al corriente, el se encargara de pasar la información" Yamasaki asintió "y no te metas en problemas"

"no te preocupes jefe, me comportare" y con esto salio de la tienda siendo seguido por los demás.

El ambarino permaneció ahí un rato mas, suspiro pesadamente y procedió a enrollar el viejo y usado mapa para guardarlo. Salio sigilosamente de la tienda, al igual que lo habían hecho los demás previamente y se dirigió hacia donde había divisado a su hermana segundos antes.

"hermano" dijo la chica caminando hasta el al verlo fuera "¿ya terminaron la reunión?"

Shaoran asintió "¿y la chica?" pregunto desviando la mirada hasta su tienda que estaba siendo ocupada por una mujer de ojos color esmeralda.

Futtie lo imito meneando la cabeza hacia los lados "entre a verla hace poco pero sigue pretendiendo que esta dormida cada vez que voy, no ha comido nada desde que llego, me preocupa, ya es el segundo dia desde que apareció, parece que esto le afecto."

"ya veo" murmuro el varón "tal vez deba hablar con ella"

"no, no lo creo" dijo su hermana interponiéndose en su camino "creo que lo mejor es dejar que piense las cosas, además Shaoran, no creo que tu compañía sea la mejor para ella en estos momentos, es solo que en verdad no podemos decir que fuiste todo 'miel' con ella ¿cierto?"

Solo dejo escapar algo similar a un gruñido "¿y Hiraguizawa?"

Futtie levanto los hombros en señal de ignorancia "no he sabido nada de el desde que se fue esa noche"

"Li" se oyó una voz varonil llamar, mientras el hombre se acercaba.

"¿que pasa Terada?" pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

"es la mujer, creo que ya puedes hablar con ella"

Shaoran solo asintió y se dirigió a la tienda donde la mujer llamada Tomoyo se encontraba.

* * *

Sakura se levanto de la 'cama' y seco sus húmedas mejillas.

Ya no podía seguir así, ya se había lamentado todo el dia anterior por lo que le ocurría, ya se había preguntado mil y un veces porque le tenía que haber pasado a ella, ya había llorado bastante.

Era suficiente, había pasado un dia y medio en ese estado depresivo, ahora tenia que ser fuerte, regresar a ser la Sakura de siempre, tenía que hacer algo para encontrar el camino de vuelta.

De pie observo fijamente la salida de la tienda donde se encontraba, paso sus manos por su rostro, aspiro aire profundamente llenando sus pulmones y camino hacia fuera.

Al salir la luz del sol la cegó por momentos, parpadeo hasta acostumbrar su vista a la luminosidad, observo a su alrededor, había varias personas en ese lugar, mujeres tanto hombres, conviviendo, charlando, riendo.

Camino sin rumbo aparente no conocía a ninguna de esas personas, entonces recordó a la mujer que iba constantemente a ver como se encontraba, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Futtie, lo mejor seria encontrarla a ella.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la encontrara, estaba platicando muy animadamente con un joven, se notaba como de unos 14 años según sus cálculos, se acerco tímidamente "disculpa" susurro interrumpiendo las carcajadas del niño.

Futtie volteo a verla un poco sorprendida, al final sonrió "Sakura, al fin saliste ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

La esmeralda sintió calor subir a sus mejillas, y con un ligero sonrojo, avergonzada dijo "yo estoy bien, siento mucho mi comportamiento"

"no te preocupes, mira te presento a Kiyoshi" dio sin dejar de sonreír "Kiyoshi, ella es Sakura"

"mucho gusto" dijo el niño poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"te importaría dejarnos solas Kiyoshi" pregunto Futtie amablemente sacudiendo con su mano los cabellos del chico.

El susodicho solo meneo la cabeza y despidiéndose se retiro.

"y bien, debes tener hambre ¿o no?" pregunto la ambarina

Sakura sintió su estomago gruñir y rió "si, creo que muero de hambre"

"bien veamos que tienen de comer" y diciendo eso tomo su mano jalándola para que la siguiera.

Llegaron a un espacio rodeado por tiendas, donde el centro era ocupado por una mesa de madera algo larga. Ahí era donde todos se juntaban para almorzar, la mesa en esos momentos estaba casi vacía, a excepción de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que ocupaban los dos asientos de la esquina.

"Terada, Rika, permítanme presentarles a Sakura Kinomoto, al parecer nos visita desde muy lejos"

Los dos voltearon a verla y sonrieron amablemente "mucho gusto Kinomoto" dijo el hombre dando una cabezadita "soy Terada, para servirle"

"y yo soy Rika Sasaki, igualmente "

"mucho gusto, pero por favor díganme Sakura"

"Rika¿tienes comida preparada?, esta niña no ha comido en un dia entero"

La chica se puso de pie "tengo estofado aun, siéntense por favor enseguida te sirvo"

Y con eso las dos recién llegadas tomaron asiento, mientras comenzaban una conversación con Terada.

* * *

Shaoran se había sentado en la silla junto a la cama de Tomoyo, quien al parecer se encontraba un poco mejorada. La palidez de su rostro aun estaba ahí, pero ya podía pronunciar palabras completas sin entrecortarlas.

"¿por que demonios estaban ahí?" pregunto el ambarino seriamente

Tomoyo lo miro para después voltear a ver al vació con la mirada perdida "El es mi primo, vivíamos con mi abuelo, nuestros padres fueron apresados algunos años después del inicio del reinado de Akira por estar en desacuerdo con todo lo que se estaba haciendo, fueron asesinados poco después" dijo con los ojos empañados "yo era pequeña aun y no lograba entender muy bien las cosas" callo unos segundos para tragar con fuerza "pero la madre de Ryo logro escapar, ella apenas estaba embarazada de el, huimos con el abuelo a las montañas, ahí fue donde Ryo nació, su madre tuvo complicaciones después del parto, eso incluido a la tristeza que sentía termino con su vida, todos estos años el abuelo nos crió a mi y a Ryo, pero hace dos meses, creo, nos encontraron, un grupo de asaltantes localizaron nuestro escondite, todo fue demasiado rápido, el abuelo nos intento proteger y a ….golpearlo" dijo con dificultad, tratando de capturar el aire que sentía se iba de sus pulmones " lo…golpe-aron has-ta …matarlo" la respiración se le torno dificultosa, sentía que la garganta se le cerraba, las lagrimas que retenía cayeron por su piel, sentía ahogarse "no…n-no pue…do" intento decir pero las palabras no salían apropiadamente se estaba asfixiando, le costaba un enorme trabajo aspirar el aire y retenerlo en sus pulmones, su corazón latía rápidamente, y el pánico se apodero de ella.

Shaoran se quedo estático, se puso de pie rápidamente para salir de la tienda, tirando al suelo la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

la mesa donde se encontraba Terada junto con las chicas se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de la tienda donde permanecía Tomoyo.

"Te necesito, la mujer, se esta asfixiando" dijo el ambarino al llegar con el doctor, asustado hablando rápidamente.

Terada reacciono inmediatamente y se dirigió aprisa a la tienda, Futtie y Sakura reaccionaron igual siguiendo a Terada.

Entraron a la tienda, esta tenía un tamaño mediano, pero aun así toda la gente reunida ocupaba el espacio en su mayoría.

Terada se acerco a la muchacha, tomo su muñeca y le tomo el pulso "Rika necesito que vayas por las hierbas calmantes" dijo, la muchacha lo obedeció y salio rápidamente de la tienda "todos los demás por favor salgan de aquí, hay que darle espacio"

Futtie asintió y al igual que su hermano se disponían a salir de la tienda, pero Sakura permaneció inmóvil, en la misma posición por algunos segundos, Futtie la iba a tomar del brazo para jalarla junto con ellos, pero fue entonces que Sakura avanzo rápidamente hacia la mujer en cama.

Estando junto a la cama, la sujeto por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si haciendo con esto que quedara sentada, Tomoyo seguía intentado respirar forzosamente, las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro y podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, pataleaba sintiéndose frustrada.

La esmeralda tomo el rostro de la amatista en sus manos "mírame" dijo dulcemente, al ver que no le hacia caso, la sujeto empleando mayor fuerza repitiendo "mírame" la amatista la obedeció.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa calmada y reconfortante "mírame a los ojos y trata de respirar normalmente"

Tomoyo la miro confundida, como le pedía eso, no podía obtener oxigeno¡no podía respirar normalmente!

"escúchame" siguió Sakura con mas fuerza en su voz pero no perdiendo el tono dulce "entre mas te esfuerces menos aire conseguirás, solo estas logrando hiperventilar, cálmate, todo va a estar bien, ahora intenta respirar tranquilamente."

La amatista seguía mirándola aturdida, pero sus ojos verdes eran en verdad reconfortantes, miro el rostro de la castaña, no sabia como, pero le dio una sensación de que podía confiar en ella, así hizo lo que le dijo, intento calmarse, al principio sintió que todo marchaba igual, no lograba que entrara aire suficiente a sus pulmones, pero conforme avanzaron los segundos, la calma que la esmeralda le inspiraba hizo que poco a poco su corazón se estabilizara, logrando así que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Todos los demás quedaron atónitos al ver la escena, mientras tanto Sakura hacia que se recostara de nuevo.

Terada la observo sorprendido mientras una sonrisa se hacia camino en su rostro, esa joven había logrado mantener la situación bajo control, había sabido justo que hacer, salio de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver a Rika igual de atónita que los demás, sosteniendo en sus manos las hierbas que el le había encargado. "Rika" la llamo haciendo que todos salieran de su trance, la chica entendió de inmediato y llevo las hierbas al hombre.

Terada las tomo y tomando una de las hojas se la acerco a Tomoyo "huélela, con esto te sentirás mejor, su aroma te calmara"

"seria mejor que la dejemos descansar" dijo Sakura mirando a los demás y saliendo de la tienda, no sin antes dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a la 'paciente'.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa nuevamente Futtie fue la primera en hablar "me sorprendiste, se noto que sabias perfectamente lo que hacías"

Sakura hizo una mueca parecida a una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron de pronto en añoranza y asintió, viendo hacia un punto indefinido "yo estoy estudiando para ser medico" dijo temblándole un poco la voz."He visto casos así, eso fue un episodio asmático bronquial" continuo como si estuviera dándole el diagnostico a algún supervisor en la sala de emergencias.

"¿un que?" pregunto Futtie anonadada

Al escuchar a la mujer, la esmeralda regreso a la tierra y la observo un tanto confundida, para después captar lo que había dicho, entonces se puso a pensar, tal vez en este lugar no estaban acostumbrados a utilizar las terminaciones que ella habituaba usar "el asma bronquial es cuando los bronquios de los pulmones se inflaman, obstruyendo con esto el paso del aire, lo que produce la dificultad para respirar acompañada por una presión en el pecho, esto puede deberse a diversas razones, ya sea por herencia, por estar en un cierto lugar o bien por estrés emocional" termino.

Todos quedaron en silencio repasando la información dada y procesándola.

Rika hablo "el señor Terada es doctor también, es muy hábil y culto, conoce casi en su mayoría todas las plantas que hay por aquí y el uso que se les puede dar contra enfermedades y síntomas de los enfermos" con orgullo en su voz.

Sakura lo observo asentir gentilmente.

Entonces el doctor volteo a ver al ambarino preguntándole "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

Shaoran prosiguió a decirle lo que había sucedido.

"ya veo" murmuro el otro hombre "pobre chica"

* * *

"Eriol" dijo una mujer joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, de estatura alta, parada en la puerta del estudio en aquella mansión, viendo al hombre de ojos azules "vas a regresar al campamento" continuo con una afirmación.

El ojiazul la miro sonriente y asintió tomando la capa oscura que había usado días atrás.

La mujer avanzo acercándose a el y posando su delgada mano en uno de los brazos varoniles "llévame contigo, tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos, y sirve que de paso les llevo algunas provisiones, nunca están de mas" con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando su rostro y brillándole los ojos de emoción "¿verdad que me llevaras primo?"

El hombre entorno los ojos, esa prima suya nunca cambiaria "de acuerdo Nakuru, sabes que no puedo decirte que no, pero mas vale que te apresures, sino te dejare"

La mujer movió la cabeza afirmativamente y con pequeños saltos salio de la habitación.

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde que había partido en su búsqueda, una semana mas o menos desde que había ido al campamento, ahora regresaría, aunque con malas noticias, no había rastro alguno de las criaturas mágicas que el rey tanto anhelaba en encontrar, pero al parecer el tampoco había encontrado ningún rastro de ellas, ya que si lo hubiera hecho sin duda lo habría llamado, ya que a los ojos del rey el era su hombre de confianza, que equivocado estaba, jamás en su vida le seria fiel a un hombre que había destrozado por completo el reino que el que habitaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y respiro en el aire el aroma de las hierbas calmantes que había llevado Terada hace ya algunos días, Sakura le había dicho que lo mas seguro era que el asma que tenia se debiera a que permaneció algunos meses en condiciones insalubres en aquella prisión, tomando en cuenta también lo que había vivido, pero le aseguro que aquello solo seria temporal, y dentro de poco tiempo estaría como nueva.

Esa mujer que acudía a verla siempre desde aquel dia, le inspiraba ya una enorme confianza, Tomoyo siempre se había destacado por juzgar muy bien a las personas, conocía muy bien cuando lo que decían y lo que actuaban era real o era falso, y con Sakura percibía una enorme sinceridad y dulzura.

Su tez antes opaca iba recuperando poco a poco el brillo que había perdido, también estaba ganando un poco de peso lo que la hacia verse mucho mejor, mas fuerte y recuperada, el tinte negro que antes permanecía bajo sus ojos también había desaparecido casi por completo. Ya le era posible controlar su voz, aunque aun se notaba bastante flaca y la anemia aun se notaba presente, poco a poco estaba recuperándose, sabía que si las cosas seguían así, muy pronto adquiriría salud y fuerza, que hacia mucho no tenia.

Escucho el crujir de las hojas secas desde fuera de su cabaña, volteo su cabeza para dirigir sus ojos a la entrada de la tienda y vio como la joven que había ocupado sus pensamientos previamente se acercaba hacia ella.

"Tomoyo" dijo alegremente "veo que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"creo que estoy mejor, si todo sigue igual espero recuperarme por completo en poco tiempo"

"y así será" dijo la esmeralda sonriente sentándose junto a ella y oprimiendo gentilmente la mano blanca de la otra joven. "te lo aseguro"

"y tu como estas Sakura" pregunto mirándola fijamente, como queriendo ver su alma.

La sonrisa de la castaña fue reemplazada por un rostro serio "si te soy sincera no estoy segura, es decir la mayoría de las personas son muy amables conmigo, pero…"

"¿el joven Li aun te causa problemas?"

"El señor 'nada de lo que haces esta bien', por favor, ese hombre no me soporta, ni yo a el, nunca había conocido a una persona mas arrogante y grosera" dijo con un aire ofendido

Esto era porque cada vez que quería ayudar en algo a las personas del campamento, siempre tenia la suerte de encontrárselo junto a ella diciendo que lo que hacia no estaba bien, incluso sentía como si estuviese vigilándola para juzgar cada paso que daba, algunas veces sentía que era demasiando exagerado pues se sacaba de la manga o inventaba los errores que según el ella había cometido. Era demasiado desesperante, lo único que hacia era alterar sus nervios y hacerla desear a cada segundo poder librarse de su presencia, incluso a veces lo relacionaba con un ogro, ni siquiera La Bestia en la película de Disney al principio era tan pedante con Bella como él lo era con ella.

"pues a mi me parece muy amable y atento, ha pasado por aquí para checar por mi salud y por la de Ryo" y volteando a la otra cama riendo "que envidia Ryo ya puede salir de esta tienda y moverse libremente"

"por favor ya no hablemos mas de ese hombre, ten por seguro que en cuanto te recuperes buscare la manera de regresar a mi mundo" suspirando su cara regreso a ser una alegre y optimista, "en cuanto a lo otro, para eso he venido, creo que te haría bien respirar un poco de aire fresco"

* * *

N/A: hola ¡!!!! Pues perdon por haber tardado, tuve algunos problemas con mi Internet durante toda la semana, y pues tuve que recurrir a un café internet jeje, muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.!!!! ;)

Ahorita no cuento con mucho tiempo, es por eso que les pido disculpas por no responderles correctamente, pero no por eso agradezco menos sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz!!!!

Muchisisisimas gracias a : luna, Luna-Box, Esmeraldy, dreyco, dianazul, Rosh Bernal, sakurale y fulanita por los reviews que me dejaron, este capi es mas tranquilo, pero queria que vieran lo que pasa después de todo, y con Tomoyo, en el siguiente capi apareceran las criaturas magicas, ya veremos que pasara, muchas gracias por todo,

Nos vemos,

Marian.


	6. Capitulo 5:hablando de atracciones

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo**** cinco: hablando de atracciones, magia y testarudez **

El sonido del viento mezclándose con el de los pájaros era lo único que percibía, el viento movía suavemente sus cabellos, refrescando su piel, sus ojos cerrados disfrutaban de lo que toda aquella tranquilidad le proporcionaba.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no trepaba un árbol, de pequeña recordaba hacerlo con frecuencia, ya fuera en su jardín o en el parque al cual acostumbraba ir, ya fuera para leer un buen libro o simplemente para observar el paisaje desde la altura, o incluso para esconderse cuando deseaba estar sola, como ocurria en aquel momento.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que había llegado a aquella dimensión, al principio le costo gran trabajo adaptarse a estar ahí, a dormir y comer en ese lugar, a usar aquellos vestidos, ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar mas pantalones que otra cosa, ahora … ahora no podía decir que ya se había acostumbrado a todo eso, cierto que ya no le resultaba tan extraño, pero aun no perdía la esperanza de regresar a su mundo, al lugar donde siempre había vivido y pertenecido, aunque algunas veces no lo hubiera sentido así, aunque ahora pensaba que regresar no seria tan fácil después de todo.

Suspiro pesadamente y su mente divago hacia unos cuantos días atrás.

**---------------Flash Back---------------**

Hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás que había dejado a Tomoyo en la tienda donde habitaba, descansando, y ahora se dirigía hacia la mesa donde esperaba encontrar a Futtie.

Para su desagrado no estaba Futtie, pero si su hermano¡dios! Como le desesperaba aquel sujeto. Permaneció parada observándolo unos segundos sin moverse, entonces el pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

Sus músculos varoniles se tensaron, como pasaba cada vez que ella se acercaba, sus ojos se elevaron poco a poco escudriñando su figura hasta que después de segundos que le parecieron eternos se detuvieron justo en sus ojos.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y para evitar que el hombre la viera sonrojarse se volteo rápidamente y dio un paso en dirección contraria a el.

El ambarino al ver que ella planeaba huir se puso de pie instantáneamente y con su voz grave y áspera la llamo "Kinomoto"

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo y volteo interrogante sin moverse de su posición.

"¿Qué es lo que hace?" pregunto Shaoran

"yo… buscaba a Futtie, pero en vista de que no esta aquí, no lo molesto mas"

El hombre movió la cabeza hacia los lados "siéntese" ordeno

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, como odiaba que ese hombre le ordenara que hacer o que no hacer "no mejor voy a buscarla a otra parte, debe estar con Kiyoshi y Ryo" se volteo nuevamente, pero no alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió que la mano del hombre se posaba sobre su hombro.

"le digo que se siente, cualquier cosa que le tenga que decir a mi hermana estoy seguro me lo puede decir a mi también" y la jalo suavemente hacia una de las sillas, para después sentarse frente a ella. "¿y bien?"

La esmeralda suspiro derrotada "bien, yo quería preguntarle en que dirección se encuentra aquel lago en el que me encontraron, ya ha pasado tiempo y Tomoyo y Ryo al parecer están ya recuperados, eso era todo lo que me retenía aquí en realidad, así que creo es momento de que regrese a mi mundo" termino decidida.

Shaoran la observo fijamente y por varios minutos solo hubo silencio, la esmeralda se sintió incomoda¿Por qué cada vez que la veía parecía estarla calificando constantemente? Comenzó a desesperarse y justo cuando pensaba interrumpir el silencio el hablo.

"no, aun no es el momento" y con esto se puso de pie para retirarse del lugar.

Sakura volteo para ver a la figura masculina caminar lejos de ella confundida, entonces pareció reaccionar y camino hasta el interponiéndose en su camino "¿disculpe?"

"Lo que escuchó, o ¿acaso me va a decir que esta sorda?" dijo levantando ligeramente una ceja en un gesto burlón, la evadió y siguió con su camino.

Sakura furiosa por no ser tomada en serio por aquel hombre espetó "bien, nadie dijo que su opinión era de importancia, saldré de aquí con o sin su ayuda"

Shaoran paro en seco y dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer que decidida lo enfrentaba, entonces avanzo hacia ella con un paso suave y sensual que le dio escalofríos. Con la voz ronca le dijo en un tono peligrosamente amable "ni siquiera se le ocurra pensarlo, no va a salir de aquí hasta que yo se lo diga ¿entendió?"

La garganta de la chica se hizo nudos ante el tono de voz que el hombre empleo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás al notar sofocante la cercanía del sujeto, se aclaro la garganta y dijo "y ¿quien cree que es usted para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?, aceptémoslo, el irme es lo mejor para los dos, usted no me soporta y ya me ha dejado claro por todos los medios posibles que cree soy una inútil, y yo por otra parte honestamente ya no lo tolero, así que ¿que logra con que me quede por mas tiempo?"

De pronto el semblante del ambarino cambio de uno burlesco a uno totalmente serio y con una de sus manos sujeto firmemente el brazo de la esmeralda con el entrecejo fruncido "usted Kinomoto no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasa aquí o de lo peligroso que puede ser que alguien como usted ande sola por los alrededores que ni siquiera conoce, ahorita me parece que ha visto que todos estamos bastante ocupados así que hasta que encuentre el tiempo para mostrarle el camino usted se quedara aquí entendió" y sin mas la soltó bruscamente y siguió con su camino.

Sakura solo permaneció estática, atónita y confusa ¡¿Quién diablos se creía ese hombre que era?!

**---------F****in del Flash Back------------**

"Sakura"

Una voz melodiosa la saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia abajo y vio que a los pies del árbol se encontraba parada Tomoyo observándola sonriente.

Al verla el rostro de la esmeralda antes serio por lo que estaba recordando cambio a uno dulce y sonriente como el de la persona que estaba viendo. "¡Tomoyo!, disculpa no te había visto…enseguida bajo" y sosteniéndose del tronco del árbol se ayudo con sus manos para bajar y estar a la misma altura que la amatista.

Sakura la abrazo efusivamente y tomándola de las manos se alejo un poco para observarla "¡te ves de maravilla!, nadie adivinaría que la muchacha pálida y flaca que estaba en cama hace unas semanas eres tu y ¡mira! Tus ojos son hermosos Tomoyo, ahora que reflejan la luz que les faltaba" comenzando a reír un poco "espera a que Eriol te vea" dijo emocionada.

Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente "no se porque lo dices" dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

"estoy segura de que si, o ¿me vas a negar que te gusto desde el primer momento que lo viste?" Dijo recordando lo sucedido.

**-------------Flash Back-------------------**

"disculpen" se excuso Kiyoshi junto con Ryo al llegar a interrumpir la platica que en esos momentos sostenían Sakura, Tomoyo y Futtie al pie de uno de los árboles "el señor Eriol y Nakuru acaban de llegar"

"gracias, enseguida vamos" dijo la ambarina poniéndose de pie. "les presentare a esos dos, son increíbles personas, aunque Sakura, creo que tu recordaras a Eriol, fue el que nos informo acerca de todo con respecto a ti aquella noche"

Sakura ayudo a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie, aun se encontraba débil, sus ojeras y su delgadez eran todavía notable y aunque ya no se veía como la encontraron, lucia un tanto demacrada "si lo recuerdo" murmuro la esmeralda.

Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban sentados en la mesa donde usualmente se reunían, mientras Nakuru saludaba a todos los demás en el campamento. Los varones ya llevaban un tiempo hablando de las noticias que tenia cada uno que dar, Shaoran mas que Eriol ya que este ultimo aun no lograba encontrar alguna pista de adonde era que se habían ido dichas criaturas mágicas, entonces las chicas se aproximaron y llamaron su atención.

Eriol al ver a Sakura y a Futtie ayudando a Tomoyo a caminar, cada una llevando un brazo de la última por el cuello, se puso de pie dispuesto a ayudarlas.

"por favor permítanme" dijo haciendo que Sakura se quitara del lugar que ocupaba "con permiso" y con esto tomo a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, elevándola en el aire cual si fuera una pluma para caminar y depositarla en un de las sillas.

Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver la acción del hombre, se sujeto levemente de su camisa, de pronto sintió el aroma varonil llenar sus sentidos, solo fueron algunos segundos pues inmediatamente después sintió que la colocaba en la silla.

"listo" murmuro el hombre

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró el rostro de Eriol casi a milímetros del suyo, la sangre se junto en sus mejillas y un tono rojo carmín las cubrió por completo contrastando notablemente con su pálida piel, al sentir el calor en sus mejillas, bajo el rostro apenada de que su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella manera y un inaudible gracias escapo de su boca.

Eriol solo mostró una abierta y tierna sonrisa para después tomar su lugar en la mesa, el cual había ocupado previamente. El estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones que causaba en las mujeres y esta no fue la excepción aunque debía admitir que con ella sentía un poco de compasión y ternura, al ver su estado se notaba a la perfección que su vida no había sido fácil y necesitaba protección.

Todos comenzaron a platicar de todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo de no verse, Tomoyo solo observo a Eriol de reojo, con las mejillas arreboladas, y en ese instante pensó que era el hombre mas atractivo que había visto, y con este mismo pensamiento se sintió realmente avergonzada de la reacción tan evidente que había tenido con el.

Se les unió Nakuru poco después y fue presentada a las dos nuevas mujeres, hablaron un poco de el lugar en el que vivía Sakura y como había llegado, de Tomoyo y ella misma se presento como la prima de Eriol, con sus bromas y su humor tan relajado hizo que las dos chicas, la esmeralda y la amatista, se sintieran pronto en confianza con ella, y platicaran las cuatro como buenas amigas.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego el momento de despedirse, ya que los primos tenían que regresar a su mansión, dejando diversos víveres en el campamento.

Al despedirse Eriol de Tomoyo tomo gentilmente su mano y beso el dorso "cuídese mucho por favor"

La amatista solo asintió ruborizada y con la mirada gacha, era increíble lo nerviosa que la hacia sentir ese hombre.

**----------------Fin del Flash Back------------**

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza ligeramente alejando el recuerdo y regresando a la realidad "es verdad que me impresiono, no lo puedo negar, aunque en verdad debería poder controlarme mejor"

Sakura rió "pues yo opino que ustedes dos harían una muy bonita pareja"

"Sakura no digas eso, además el no pareció verme de ningún modo especial, solo fue atento conmigo"

"ya veremos, en fin ¿para que me buscabas?"

La amatista se ruborizo un poco "para decirte que el señor Hiraguizawa acaba de llegar según me dijo mi hermano."

La esmeralda rió abiertamente "ya veo, ahora veremos si mis suposiciones no son correctas" diciendo esto tomo la mano de Tomoyo para jalarla hasta donde estaban reunidos.

* * *

"¿aun nada?" pregunto Shaoran viendo a su amigo ojiazul, eran los únicos en la mesa, Nakuru esta vez no había ido, y Futtie estaba ayudando a Rika recogiendo las plantas medicinales que encontraban.

"según mis suposiciones viajaron hacia esta dirección, pero aun no se en que lugar concretamente, al menos parece que Akira tampoco ha averiguado nada nuevo" y cambiando de tema "y bien ¿que ha pasado por aquí?"

"nada, hemos avisado a todos los pueblos acerca del plan, solo falta que pongamos la fecha para que se lleve acabo la rebelión"

"bien, pero lo mejor será esperar hasta encontrar a estas criaturas, así sabremos donde estamos parados" dijo seriamente, para luego cambiar de semblante a uno mas relajado "¿y como te va con las chicas?"

El ambarino entorno los ojos "Daidouji se ha recuperado bastante, me atrevo a decir que la mujer que encontramos y esta son personas completamente diferentes, además mi hermana y Kinomoto han ayudado bastante para que se sienta bien"

Eriol asintió suavemente "me alegra escuchar eso, la vez que la vi parecía bastante desmejorada, esa chica necesita mucho cariño y comprensión"

Shaoran soltó una carcajada "no me digas Hiraguizawa ¿vas a regresar a las andadas¿acaso piensas que ella podría ser tu nueva conquista?"

"no digas idioteces, en estos momentos no estoy como para pensar en eso, además, el único sentimiento que me inspiro esa muchacha fue una infinita ternura, jamás la podría ver con otros ojos que no sean de cómo veo a una niña, o como vería a una hermana"

"bien si tu lo dices, y espero que sea cierto, esa muchacha ha sufrido demasiado como para que pretendas romperle el corazón, como lo has hecho con tantas otras"

"y ¿Qué me dices de Kinomoto?"

"¿Qué hay con ella?, además de que hace lo que se le da la gana, ahora resulta que quiere regresar sola al lago, es una inconsciente, jamás había conocido a una mujer tan testaruda"

"ya veo, lo bueno es que no la soportas" dijo en tono burlón "sino, juraría que te atrae de sobremanera" termino conteniendo la risa.

Shaoran meneo la cabeza fuertemente, pero el ojiazul alcanzo a percibir el sonrojo del hombre "eso jamás, además como tu lo has dicho, no tengo siquiera tiempo de pensar en ello, como fuera, ni siquiera me resulta atractiva, todo lo contrario"

"disculpen la interrupción" una voz femenina los interrumpió.

El ambarino volteo rápidamente para observar que era la esmeralda quien hablaba, y se quedo de piedra al saber por la mirada que irradiaba ella que había escuchado lo que no hacia ni un minuto que había dicho.

"nos enteramos que estabas aquí Eriol y, bueno quisimos pasar a saludarte antes de que te fueras" dijo dirigiéndole una mirada helada a Shaoran para después dedicarle toda su atención a Eriol.

Eriol sonrió "me alegra mucho verte Sakura" dijo acercándose y tomando su mano para besarle el dorso, luego volteo a ver a la joven que seguía a la castaña "Tomoyo" dijo con sorpresa "es verdad que has mejorado notablemente, casi estas irreconocible" dijo repitiendo el mismo gesto que con Sakura.

"muchas gracias señor" dijo la amatista sonrojada.

"ya te he pedido que no me digas señor, no soy un anciano aun, por favor dime Eriol"

El corazón de Tomoyo latía rápidamente al sentir el contacto que el ejercía con su mano, ya que aun no la soltaba, esto hacia que su sonrojo no se desvaneciera por mas que ella trataba de controlarse "lo lamento, le diré Eriol, pero por favor no me pida que le hable de tu, por lo menos no aun" termino, intentando que al poner un poco de distancia, su control fuera mejor.

"de acuerdo, aun no, pero mas adelante lo harás" afirmo y notando que aun seguía sosteniendo su mano, la soltó sutilmente y dijo "pero por favor, siéntense" sin perder la sonrisa.

Sakura observo de reojo al hombre que no había articulado palabra desde que llegaron, "yo los dejo, prometí ayudar a hacer algunas cosas, fue un placer saludarte Eriol, con permiso" y sin más se retiro del lugar.

Caminando recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que había pronunciado Li

"_eso jamás, además como tu lo has dicho, no tengo siquiera tiempo de pensar en ello, como fuera, ni siquiera me resulta atractiva, todo lo contrario"_

No sabia porque, ni siquiera quería admitirlo, pero muy dentro de si, le habían afectado sus palabras, en el momento en que las escucho el coraje se apodero de ella.

"_Ni siquiera me resulta atractiva, todo lo contrario"_

Meneo su cabeza fuertemente. ¡No! No le importaba lo que el pudiera pensar de ella, no le importaba, no le tenia porque importar, era un arrogante e insoportable, además ella tampoco lo podía considerar atractivo… ¿o si?

No, por supuesto que no. Se lo repitió en la cabeza mil y un veces. Su comentario había herido su orgullo.

Sintió que necesitaba estar sola, pero de pronto el árbol ya no le parecía suficiente.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo, iría a buscar aquel dichoso lago, no podía estar muy lejos de ahí, no podía recordar el camino por el que había pasado cuando la llevaron al campamento, por dos razones: porque estaba muy oscuro y porque estaba mas ocupada luchando porque aquel hombre la soltara, pero no le importaba eso, así como tampoco le importo poder perderse en aquel bosque, le demostraría a aquel hombre que ella no hacia lo que le ordenaban, si no que solo hacía lo que ella quería.

* * *

"Ya esta oscureciendo, será mejor que yo me vaya, Sakura me dijo que aun tengo que descansar, buenas noches" se había despedido, no hacia mucho tiempo Tomoyo dejando a los hombres solos, ahora la noche llenaba el lugar, el sonido de las cigarras se dejaba escuchar y eran cubiertos por completo por la brillante bóveda celeste y rodeados por los árboles.

Minutos después cuando Eriol ya estaba apunto de irse llego una bastante agitada Tomoyo. "disculpen" dijo aspirando el aire tratando de estabilizar su pulso.

Eriol se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, sosteniéndola por un codo "¿estas bien¿Qué ocurre?"

Ya que su respiración había vuelto un poco a la normalidad, giro su vista hasta que sus brillantes amatistas se toparan con los ojos añiles de Eriol "es Sakura, no la encuentro por ningún lado, y nadie la ha visto desde la tarde" dijo con un tono angustiado "me preocupa que este sola, se puede perder en el bosque…o" respirando pesadamente.

"o algo peor" dijo Shaoran con el ceño muy notablemente fruncido "no debe estar lejos iré a buscarla"

"yo voy contigo" dijo Eriol

"no" el ambarino movió la cabeza "quédate con Daidouji, no le hace bien estar angustiada, puede tener otro episodio de asma" y con eso salio en busca de la esmeralda.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sakura descansaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, estaba agotada de caminar toda la tarde, y ahora se daba cuenta de que sus instintos no eran muy confiables, al menos no en cuanto a dirección se trataba, estaba en medio del bosque, no encontró el lago en toda la tarde, y ahora no podía recordar hacia donde se encontraba el campamento, de dar tantas vueltas se descubrió pronto perdida, todo a su vista era igual, desde el ángulo en el que lo viera solo se veía rodeada de árboles.

Cerro los ojos, no debió haber sido tan terca, todo fue culpa de aquel odioso hombre, de no haber sido por el ahora no se encontraría sola perdida en el bosque…bueno, tenia que admitirlo, no lo podía culpar enteramente a el.

De pronto el silencio fue quebrado por un crujir de hojas.

Abrió los ojos asustada, era una miedosa incurable, y estar sola en la oscuridad no le ayudaba en nada, su corazón aumento el ritmo entre un latir y el otro, se quedo callada intentando percibir algún otro ruido, e intento tranquilizarse repitiéndose que todo era su imaginación, que estaba volviéndose paranoica, fue convenciéndose de ello poco a poco, pero sus vellos seguían erizados.

Entonces otro crujir se dejo escuchar seguido de otros dos, de acuerdo, eso ya no podía ser solo su imaginación, de pronto, como escena de alguna película de terror , apareció un rostro de un hombre en la oscuridad, el crujir de las plantas se dejo escuchar mas claramente, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de aspecto escalofriante, era un poco mas alto que ella, su tez era oscura, tenia una calva en la cabeza, unos ojos que parecían estaban desorbitados, varias cicatrices en el rostro y su sonrisa loca y siniestra fue lo que mas la asusto.

"hola muñeca ¿Qué haces solita en estos lugares?" su risa se dejo escuchar "¿quieres un poco de compañía?"

Sakura aterrorizada intento dar un paso atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que el árbol seguía tras ella, el hombre dio un paso hacia ella, entonces no lo pensó mas y corrió por su vida, corrió lo rápido que le permitieron sus pies, pero cada vez sentía que el hombre estaba mas cerca de ella persiguiéndola por detrás.

Corrió hasta llegar a un área despejada, donde vio el agua que caía en el lago que tanto había buscado, paro en seco cuando llego a la orilla antes de caer al agua, y pudo sentir que una mano la sujetaba bruscamente del brazo.

"vamos muñeca, solo te quiero hacer compañía" dijo burlonamente el bandido.

"suéltame" demando ella con la voz quebrada.

Al ver que el hombre se acercaba cada vez más a ella un grito escapo de su boca "¡¡suélteme!!"

Después de eso no supo como pero, al instante siguiente vio como el hombre que previamente la estaba acosando, fue lanzado al suelo, mientras que cierto ambarino que conocía se lanzaba para golpearlo.

Estaba sorprendida y agradecida a la vez al ver a Shaoran ahí.

Después de unos segundos el ambarino se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido dejando tirado al otro sujeto aparentemente inconsciente "te dije que no salieras del campamento" espeto fuertemente.

La mujer tembló, no lo había visto tan enojado como lo estaba ahora "lo…lo siento" susurro bajando la cabeza visiblemente arrepentida.

Al ver que no respondía subió la vista para posarla en los ojos ámbar de él, y pudo ver que había un rastro de preocupación marcándolos.

De pronto, un sonido fuerte corto el silencioso estrepitosamente, un disparo, pudo ver como los ojos de el se cerraron con fuerza mientras caía de rodillas al piso, subió la vista para ver al bandido sosteniendo una pistola en su dirección.

Sus ojos se dilataron de la impresión y aterrada pudo ver que el bandido se acercaba a ellos. Sin pensarlo avanzo hasta colocarse entre el bandido y un Shaoran herido, teniendo el pulso hasta el limite y sintiendo la sangre correr por sus venas, de no ser por su terquedad y su testarudez no se encontrarían en esa situación ahora, el estaba herido por protegerla, no permitiría que lo dañaran mas, el agua salina corrió a torrentes, silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

"¡vete¡Déjanos en paz!" que mas podía hacer, no tenia la fuerza necesaria para pelear contra aquel sujeto, contando además que el poseía un arma, una fuerte angustia se apodero de ella y la adrenalina se hizo notable en su cuerpo.

Un sonido estruendoso se dejo escuchar por segunda vez mientras el sujeto tiraba del gatillo.

En ese momento una extraña calidez lleno su pecho, y lo siguiente de lo que fue testigo fue de que sus ojos vieron a una majestuosa criatura alada aparecer frente a ella, vio un raro brillo aparecer para después ver que el hombre que los había estado amenazando ahora yacía inerte en el suelo.

Su mirada incrédula viajo del sujeto a la criatura que estaba frente a ella, le recordaba a un león, su pelaje era de un color amarillo brillante, su pecho y unas líneas que rodeaban sus ojos dorados, al igual que su hocico eran de un tono mas claro, como sus alas, una ligera armadura cubría parte de su cabeza y pecho adornadas con dos brillantes rubíes.

Y si Sakura no estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida, juro escuchar que aquella criatura le hablaba, emitiendo una voz potente.

"mi nombre es Kerberos, no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado."

Sakura estaba anonadada, esto confirmaba todas las dudas que tenia aun de la magia, quito su vista de Kerberos, como dijo llamarse, y la coloco en el ambarino que reposaba en el piso semiconsciente, tenía muchas dudas, pero ahora lo primero que tenia que hacer era ayudarlo.

Su mirada aun húmeda se torno decidida "¿puedes volar?"

* * *

N/A: hola a todos!!!!! Espero que esten muy bien bueno pues aquí otro capi jeje ¿Qué les parecio? Espero les haya gustado, bueno ya vimos que ocurre algo con ellos que no quieren admitir jeje y al fin aparecio kero bueno ya veremos lo que pasara, pues muchas gracias por sus reviews aunque esta vez solo fueron tres :( .

De verdad espero que le este gustando la historia , bueno ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario tomatazo …bueno pues para eso estoy, espero recibir sus reviews de este capi ok? Que le parecio?

Bueno bueno

Muchisimas gracias a:

Luna-Box: hola!! Espero que estes muy bien, pues 10000 gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te guste, espero tus comentarios, nos vemos pronto y cuidate!!

dreyco: hola!!! Como estas? Pues jeje ya ves es como esa cancio…te amo, te odio, hay como odio amarte…jeje pues espero que te guste este capi y espero también no haber tardado mucho, bueno muxisimas gracias por tu review cuidate, nos estamos leyendo.

Rosh Bernal: hola!!! Pues muchas gracias por tu review, se aprecia aunque solo sea de rapidin jaja:) espero te guste este capi nos vemos espero tus comentarios cuidate muxo!!

Bueno pues 10000000 gracias a todos los que leen la historia y perdon si tarde un poco en actualizar espero que haya valido la pena.

Cuidense muxo!! Nos vemos

Marian


	7. Capitulo 6:lo siento en verdad

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo**** seis: Lo Siento en verdad**

Sentía la brisa chocar contra su rostro, los mechones sueltos que hacia poco enmarcaban su cara flotaban al compás del viento, su respiración se había vuelto forzosa, la adrenalina la tenía bastante elevada, sus ojos develaban preocupación mientras sus manos que envolvían el cuerpo inconsciente de cierto ambarino. Apretaron a este mas a su cuerpo, mientras con un ceño fruncido intentaba divisar el campamento con sus ojos viajando por entre las copas de aquel ancho bosque.

"es ahí" le dijo a Kerberos al ver la parte de arriba de las tiendas que conformaban el campamento que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar.

Kerberos descendió por entre los ramajes de los árboles suavemente, tocando el piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura bajó del lomo de la criatura, y justo cuando iba a buscar a alguien que la ayudara con el cuerpo del hombre reparó en el personaje añil acercándose a ella, siendo seguido por Tomoyo.

Eriol ayudo a bajar a Shaoran ágilmente, y notando la tensión que consumía a la esmeralda, considero mejor no preguntarle que era lo que había sucedido.

Se dirigió con el castaño hacia la tienda, que Sakura había habitado previamente, con rapidez. Pronto se encontraron dentro de esta, cuidadosamente colocaron el cuerpo inconsciente en la cama.

Eriol fue el primero en hablar "ve por Terada, dile que necesitamos sacar una bala, el sabrá que hacer" encarando a Tomoyo quien salio aprisa a hacer lo dicho.

Sakura desabotono la camisa ensangrentada que portaba el ambarino, y con las lágrimas brotando silenciosas de sus ojos, le quito por completo la camisa dejando el torso desnudo, diviso el punto donde había penetrado la bala y al ver que la sangre aun brotaba, cogió la camisa y la coloco sobre la herida presionando ligeramente.

La esmeralda volteaba una y otra vez a ver del hombre herido a la entrada de la tienda, su ceño fruncido y su rostro contraído de la frustración de no poder hacer nada más aun. Su respiración se torno dificultosa provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, y volteo para encarar a Eriol que la miraba tranquilamente "cálmate" susurro con una voz suave pero decidida. Los ojos de Sakura miraron las pozas añiles que parecían sumergirla en un inmenso mar. "tu¿tu no lo puedes ayudar?"

Eriol movió la cabeza negativamente sin perder la paciencia ni la calma "si utilizo magia ahora, el rey se dará cuenta y nos localizara fácilmente, seriamos presa fácil, especialmente él, que no esta en condiciones necesarias"

"¿me estas diciendo acaso que te importa mas eso que su vida?" pregunto frenética.

Eriol volvió a negar "no, puesto que lo pueden ayudar, y en muy poco tiempo sanara, además lo estas subestimando demasiado Sakura, el no va a morir, no ahora, después de todo lo que ha trabajado, el es fuerte, confía en mi…o mejor dicho confía en el"

Sakura lo miro insegura, para después asentir lentamente tornando su vista al rostro del susodicho.

En ese momento entro Terada, seguido por Futtie, Tomoyo y Rika. La ultima llevando baldes de agua y algunos paños limpios.

El hombre fue directamente hacia ellos posándose al lado de Sakura y checando la herida, Futtie se acerco al igual, tomando una de las manos de su hermano. "estará bien cierto" dijo con un tono serio, muy distinto al usual.

"si" respondió Terada, "pero por favor les pido se retiren, hay que extraer la bala de su sistema, solo necesitare la asistencia de Rika y Sakura"

Los demás asintieron.

"te lo encargo mucho Sakura" dijo Futtie saliendo junto con Eriol y Tomoyo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al salir Eriol presto más atención a la criatura que yacía sentada en el verde pasto a unos cuantos pasos frente a la tienda.

"¿cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto el añil acercándose.

Los ojos dorados de la criatura brillaron, y se puso de pie mostrando todo su esplendor, su voz salio áspera y magnifica "¿cual es el tuyo?" pregunto con lo que pareció un dejo de arrogancia.

Eriol lo observo serio por unos momentos para después un gesto burlón posarse en sus facciones "mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa"

"pues yo soy el gran Kerberos" alzando la majestuosa cabeza provocando la mirada extrañada de Eriol.

"nunca me dijeron que dichas criaturas mágicas poseyeran tal ego" dijo casualmente

"pues al parecer a ti nunca te enseñaron a tratar con mayor respeto a tus superiores"

Ante esto el añil soltó una carcajada "pero por supuesto que me lo enseñaron, es solo que simplemente no veo a ninguno por aquí"

Kerberos rápidamente se poso a unos milímetros enfrente de él "entonces ¿con quien crees que estas hablando niño?"

"eso es fácil" contesto sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba "con una muy egocéntrica criatura"

"¿a quien crees que le dices egocéntrico?"

Eriol solo sonrió, y volteo a ver a las dos mujeres las cuales se encontraban sentadas con una vista claramente preocupada.

* * *

Había ya pasado algún tiempo cuando vieron salir a Terada de la tienda acompañado de Rika, quien cargaba uno de los baldes que había llevado con ella, pero ahora lleno de liquido rojo.

Las mujeres caminaron hacia el.

"¿esta bien?" pregunto atropelladamente Futtie.

Terada asintió, mostrándole una consoladora sonrisa "no te preocupes, perdió algo de sangre, pero Sakura no perdió tiempo para sacarle la bala, estará bien, solo necesita reposo"

"puedes pasar a verlo Futtie" se escucho una vocecilla venir de la entrada de la tienda.

Sakura salio de ahí, el cabello bastante desordenado a causa de todo lo que había sucedido, sus ojos se notaban algo hinchados y rojos por las lagrimas derramadas, aunque ya se veía mucho mas tranquila a comparación del estado en el que se encontrara antes.

La hermana del ambarino le sonrió agradecida y le dio una efusivo abrazo "muchas gracias" y soltándola repuso antes de ingresar a la tienda "ahora vuelvo"

Tomoyo la guió hasta una de las rocas que utilizaban frecuentemente como asiento, para después ella y el añil tomar asiento por igual, Terada se excuso y se retiro con Rika dejándolos solos.

"¿te sientes bien?" pregunto una angustiada amatista mirándola fijamente.

"fue mi culpa" dijo después de unos minutos de no responder "si no me hubiera ido…el solo intentaba…"

"no fue culpa de nadie Sakura, aquí no es seguro, siempre hay peligros y estas cosas pasan, además no ganas nada culpándote, velo por el lado positivo, el esta bien, tu lo ayudaste y eso es lo único importante"

La esmeralda cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia los lados suavemente "no lo se…si hubiera pasado algo…yo…"

"pero no paso" dijo Eriol interviniendo "no paso"

Sakura repaso las palabras en su mente y pronto se sintió aliviada, abrió los ojos y prestando mas atención pudo ver como la majestuosa criatura que la había llevado hasta ahí se acercaba hacia ella. Se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia "muchas gracias"

"no me tienes que agradecer, es mi deber estar ahí para ti en todo lo que necesites" dijo lentamente y sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

"¿a que te refieres con eso?" pregunto intrigada "con que es tu deber"

"me refiero a que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, tu eres mi compañera y yo soy tu guardián" en ese instante Kerberos fue rodeado por una brillante luz que cubrió su figura completamente, dicha luz deslumbró por un momento a los que se encontraban presentes, fue rápido, y en cuanto volvieron a abrir los ojos no pudieron ver al gran león alado que se encontrara frente a ellos hace unos instantes.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"Pregunto una Sakura confundida.

"consumo demasiada energía en mi forma original" dijo una vocecilla frente a ellos, entonces reparo en un diminuto ser alado, con la forma como de un extraño osito de peluche, con pequeñas alas en su dorso y una colita que flotaba con el.

Sakura se quedo viéndolo perpleja, "tu, tu eres…"

"soy el gran Kerberos" dijo con la misma vocecilla aguda.

La chica parpadeo confusa, y contuvo la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su boca, la figurilla del guardián ahora era casi cómica, sobre todo después de haber sido esplendoroso en su forma original, de pronto vinieron a su mente las caricaturas que usualmente veía de pequeña, y se le figuro que en caso de haber estado en una ahora seguramente se hubiera ido de espaldas y le hubiera brotado una gota en la cabeza.

"Kerberos" musito quedamente, tratando de ver con concordancia su cuerpecillo y su nombre.

"así es" el parecido muñeco de felpa asintió moviendo su cabecita con energía, para después colocarse derecho y levantando los bracitos graciosamente "¡yo, el gran guardián Kerberos de ahora en adelante estaré junto a ti cada instante!"

Una risotadilla escapo de su boca y por ese instante olvidando los momentos de angustia que se habían apoderado de ella sonrió acercándose a el guardián y tomándolo suavemente "soy Sakura" dijo dulcemente "mucho gusto Kero" talvez no entendía las cosas correctamente, talvez no sabia que era lo que ocurría y porque ocurría, pero se sentía correcto.

"no soy Kero" dijo como si hubiera sido insultado "soy Kerberos"

Sakura al fin rió abiertamente "pero te queda mejor Kero no te parece"

Cuando el guardián iba a protestar una melodiosa voz llego a sus oídos "yo también creo que Kero te queda muy bien" Tomoyo había hablado dejándose llevar por el ambiente relajado en el que se encontraban.

"y bien Kero" repuso Eriol hablando al fin "¿de donde es que vienes?"

"no se lo diría jamás a un chiquillo como tu" dijo dándole la espalda hilarantemente

"pero Eriol no es un chiquillo Kero" dijo hablando ya con familiaridad a su guardián.

"es un chiquillo para mi, después de todo tengo 100 años de edad" dándole una enorme importancia.

"bien, pero entonces ¿no nos dirás de donde vienes?" poniendo un gesto tierno agrego "¿ni siquiera a mi?"

Su gesto casi enfadado cambio de pronto a un gesto infantil y enérgico, "pues vengo del mejor escondite del mundo" dijo drásticamente "vengo de un lugar únicamente accesible por agua"

"del lago" dijo Eriol ahora comprendiendo todo "por eso no se podía sentir su energía"

"¡no me interrumpas!" volando hasta Eriol y mostrándole su diminuto puño. "vengo del lago, como el agua contiene tal cantidad de magia, esta hace que nuestra energía se confunda y sea imposible ubicarnos" mostrando una carita seria y sabia.

"borran su rastro" como no lo había pensado antes, el hombre sonrió suspicazmente.

"lo ves Sakura" dijo la amatista tomando sus manos gentilmente "no te puedes marchar aun, porque por alguna razón estas aquí, no es una simple coincidencia que llegaras a esta dimensión, era el destino" dijo con los ojos brillándole "era el destino que nos conociéramos¡kawaii!"

Sakura solo sonrió talvez tenia razón.

La presencia de Kero pronto disipo toda la tensión que había momentos antes en el ambiente, era bastante cómico y con una energía inigualable, se quedaron platicando, hablando de cosas importantes así como de cosas irrelevantes.

Tiempo después, cuando la luz del sol se hacia presente, llenando de colores el cielo, Futtie salio de la tienda en la que se encontraba su hermano. Se sentó junto a ellos, su cara mostraba su cansancio.

Sakura se puso de pie y se poso junto a ella. "deberías dormir un poco"

Futtie asintió "no ha despertado aun"

La esmeralda esbozo una confortante sonrisa hacia ella "no te preocupes yo lo cuidare mientras descansas, es normal que necesite recuperar energías"

Futtie asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la tienda que estaba habitando.

Mientras tanto Sakura se disculpo con todos y partió con Shaoran dejando a Kero comiendo como todo un glotón con Tomoyo y Eriol.

Entro a la tienda y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de la cama en la cual dormía pasivamente el ambarino, la misma que, asumía, había ocupado su hermana todo el tiempo.

El silencio era inminente, lo primero que hizo fue checar la herida del hombre paso los dedos suavemente por su abdomen que fue el lugar en el que había sido herido, con el suave toque percibió que su piel destilaba una temperatura un poco alta, subió su mano hasta su frente y noto que tenia calentura, tomo un paño mojándolo con el balde de agua que Rika había dejado sobre la mesa y lo coloco sobre su frente.

Se sentó nuevamente, lo mejor era prevenir una fiebre mayor. Sus ojos verdes lo escudriñaron , aquel hombre tan insoportable, tan terco, tan testarudo y prejuicioso ahora yacía en una cama inconsciente por haberla protegido, ahora que lo miraba así, tan quieto parecía una persona totalmente diferente, entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca se había detenido a mirarlo bien, su tez adquiría un ligero tinte bronceado, tenia unas firmes y gruesas cejas, sus facciones destacaban ante todo lo varonil que el hombre era, muy apuesto pensó, aunque seria mas apuesto si no fuera tan insufrible, se veía tan sereno sin su ceño fruncido, sus finos dedos tocaron el ceño del ambarino sin pensarlo. "lo lamento" susurro "en verdad lo lamento mucho"

* * *

"me alegro mucho en verdad de verte tan mejorada Tomoyo" repuso rompiendo el silencio

La joven se sonrojo ligeramente "muchas gracias joven Eriol"

"¿nunca me hablaras de tu?" pregunto divertido ante la mirada esquiva de la chica. En verdad había mejorado considerablemente, ya casi no había señas de la mujer demacrada que conociera.

"lo siento"

"vamos, podemos ser amigos ¿cierto?"

Ante esto Tomoyo al fin poso sus amatistas en sus ojos.

"¿amigos?" pregunto el añil extendiendo su mano.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se hizo paso en los labios de ella "amigos" tomando su mano _'amigos'_ estaba bien, después de todo ¿que hubiera esperado?, que alguien como el se fijara en alguien como ella, no por supuesto que no, aparte lo había escuchado claramente el dia anterior

"_el único sentimiento que me inspiro esa muchacha fue una infinita ternura, jamás la podría ver con otros ojos que no sean de cómo veo a una niña, o como vería a una hermana"_

No importaba, además no lo conocía bien y definitivamente era mejor escuchar lo que sentía antes de que ella sintiera otra cosa que no fuera mera atracción.

Puso atención a Kero quien estaba comiendo lo que le había preparado y una sonrisa mas natural apareció en vez de la mueca anterior "no pensé que algo tan pequeño pudiera comer tanto" repuso con soltura.

"cierto, es un glotón" contesto Eriol aun mirándola a ella.

"¡¿a quien le dices glotón?! Lo que pasa esque me tienes envidia, porque yo si tengo un cuerpo envidiable ¿no es así Tomoyo?"

La susodicha solo soltó una carcajada, esa pequeña criatura resultaba muy cómica.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrar su vista, movió la cabeza y pronto se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda a milímetros de su rostro, al darse cuenta de quien era volteo su cabeza de nuevo e intento pararse, sintió que las manos de la castaña pronto estaban sobre su pecho intentando detenerlo, al no sentir las fuerzas suficientes para imponerse, se dejo recostar nuevamente.

"tiene que descansar" dijo ella dulcemente quitando sus manos de la piel del hombre.

De pronto lo que había pasado llego a su mente, "¿Cómo…?" pero antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza Sakura le explico todo lo que había sucedido.

"te advertí que no podías ir sola" dijo enojado y frunciendo otra vez el ceño después de su relato.

"ya lo…"

"pero tenias que ser tan testaruda y no escucharme" interrumpiéndola

"yo…"

"supongo que estarás satisfecha con lo que hiciste, no se si en tu mundo hay reglas pero aquí si las hay, y créeme no volveré a ir por ti si insistes en arriesgar tu vida de esa manera"

"discúlpame pero tal vez si me hubieras dicho lo que ocurre por aquí no me hubiera ido" dijo defendiendose

"¿me estas culpando acaso? Cuando toda la culpa fue tuya por irresponsable"

"no toda fue mi culpa, tu eres el que desde que llegue se comporta como un patán, no haces muy fácil mi estadía por aquí que digamos"

"¿y tu si? No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hemos pasado ni de lo que aun pasamos"

"¡talvez si te detuvieras un segundo a decirme lo sabría!, tal vez si tuvieras un poco de paciencia ¡no soy adivina! Y tampoco soy una inútil como no te cansas en hacerme sentir desde que llegue, yo no pedí venir aquí, yo no pedí que me conocieras, pero así paso, no se porque, solo se que fue así, y tampoco se porque me odias o porque emites tantos prejuicios cuando ni siquiera me conoces" dijo ya indignada.

El hombre se quedo en silencio mirándola fijamente, era bastante decidida y eso lo admitía.

"lo lamento en verdad" dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio."Se que no fue lo mejor de mi parte en hacer eso y lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?"

Otro momento de silencio.

"yo también" dijo Shaoran sin mirarla tragándose su orgullo.

Sakura asintió y vio eso como un muy buen avance "bien, iré por su hermana, ha estado bastante preocupada" dijo finalmente caminando hacia la salida de la tienda.

"yo…no te odio" murmuro antes de que se fuera.

La esmeralda lo escucho y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de salir por Futtie.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: hola a todos!!! Pues aquí esta orto capi mas espero que les guste, siento la demora, tenia medio capitulo hecho desde la semana pasada, pero no había hallado el tiempo para terminarlo, pues espero sus comentarios de este capi.

Muchas gracias a:

ann-qu: muchas gracias por tu review jaja si Kero fue el heroe, personalmente lo adoroo jeje bueno espero te guste este capi, cuidate y nos vemos :)

cristy...: hola!! Espero que estes muy bien pues muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho saber que te esta gustando, pues espero disfrutes este capi, nos leemos cuidate!

Ana: hola!! Jaja que bueno que te guste la historia!! Espero te guste este capitulo, nos estamos leyendo cuidate mucho!

Rocio. Hola pues no te preocupes muchas gracias por dejarme un review esta vez jeje, espero te guste el capi, y una escena como la que esperas esta en camino ok jeje pues cuidate! Nos leemos

Rosh Bernal: hola espero que estes bien jeje pues al fin te traigo el capi espero te guste y espero no tardar con el siguiente, gracias por tus comentarios nos estamos leyendo, cuidate!

Dianazul: hola!!! Cm tas? Espero muy bien pues al fin traje el capi jeje, como ves lo que dijo Eriol acerca de Tomoyo si fue escuchado, en cuanto a Yue si aparecera pero no con el rol de guardian, al parecer se han dado cuenta de que Sakura no esta ahí por una mara coincidencia. Espero que te guste el capi y espero no demorar con el prox. Pues gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo cuidate muxo!!

Gracias también a damari, dreyco, alebochi, saku-black87 y Luna-Box, espero les hayan llegado mis comentarios.

Muchas gracias también a los demas que leen la historia.

Pues cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima!

Marian


	8. Capitulo 7: sorpresas

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo 7: sorpresas**

Viro al escuchar pisadas tras el, topándose con unos ojos brillantes de color verde, su rostro, pudo observar, tenia un tinte sonrojado en las mejillas a causa de la carrera que acababa de hacer para alcanzarlo.

Con la respiración agitada, coloco sus manos en ambas rodillas levemente flexionadas para descansar y recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. Después de un momento, se alzo erguida sin quitar la sonrisa que cubría gran parte de sus facciones. "tengo que hablar contigo" dijo con un tono emocionado, aunque aun fatigada.

El hombre la miro desconcertado por unos instantes, reponiéndose de un momento a otro y devolviéndole una sonrisa traviesa "Kinomoto, se que te atraigo de sobremanera, pero lamento decirte…lo nuestro es imposible" añadiendo lo ultimo con un aire dramático.

Sakura alzo una ceja antes de soltar una carcajada "no bromees Yamasaki, es en serio, tenemos que hablar" y con eso, lo jalo hasta un lugar donde pasaran desapercibidos.

* * *

"tenemos que ir al lago" repuso el ambarino al encontrarse frente a frente con Eriol, algunos días después del _accidente_, sus heridas habían sanado satisfactoriamente gracias a los cuidados de cierta castaña oji-verde.

Eriol asintió suavemente "pero tenemos que darnos prisa, tengo que regresar esta misma noche, al parecer al Rey se le ocurrió realizar un baile con la 'nobleza' del reino, y lamentablemente eso, me incluye a mi"

"si, bueno, por ahora tienes que complacerlo en todo lo que quiera, no queremos que empiece a sospechar"

"lo se, bien encontremos a Kero, si el nos guía es probable que lleguemos mucho antes"

Shaoran entorno los ojos "ese muñeco de peluche solo nos ocasionara problemas"

"¿a quien… le dices… muñeco de peluche…MOCOSO?" dijo lentamente la vocecilla aguda del guardián flotando al lado de Shaoran con los puñitos en alto y una venita saliendo de su cabeza.

"a ti, no veo ningún otro por aquí" repuso simplemente, ya era bastante común que esos dos no se llevaran bien, confrontándose cómicamente cada vez que estaban juntos, sobretodo porque la dueña de la pequeña criatura pasaba mas tiempo con el ambarino últimamente, checando que sus heridas cicatrizaran.

"¿quieres pelear?" sacando chispas por los ojos "pero claro debes estar aterrado pues te vencería en un dos por tres"

"¡kero!" exclamo una voz alegre, como ya era usual, colocándose frente al ambarino y viendo al peluche riendo suavemente.

"el empezó" acuso el guardián situándose en su hombro mientras el ambarino le lanzaba una mirada reprochadora.

"no lo dudo" musito Sakura jovial dirigiendo su mirada a la ámbar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" frunciendo levemente el ceño, escudriñándola.

La esmeralda se mantuvo callada sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos, después de algunos segundos solo mostró una enorme, dulce e _inocente_ sonrisa "nada en absoluto" una risita escapo de sus labios para posar inmediatamente sus ojos en el otro hombre "¿Qué tal Eriol?"

El añil le devolvió el saludo con la galantería que nunca lo abandonaba besando el dorso de su mano.

"Así que van a ir al lago ¿cierto?"

"En realidad así es, estábamos por irnos después de encontrar a Kero" respondió Eriol amablemente.

"pero no importa" interrumpió el ambarino "me puedes decir donde has estado, Rika me ha dicho que no te ve desde ayer"

"cierto, pero he estado en el campamento, además como tu has dicho eso no importa" volteándose y caminando hacia la dirección a la que se dirigían los dos hombres "¿nos vamos?"

El castaño avanzo y con tan solo algunos pasos alcanzo a la chica tomándola del brazo para hacerla quedar frente a frente, sin darse cuenta de que había reducido considerablemente la distancia entre ambos. "y ¿Quién ha dicho que puedes venir?"

"yo misma, además si yo no voy no va Kero" murmuro algo desconcertada al sentir el aliento del hombre rozando su piel.

"no puedes ir, causaras algún problema" a milímetros de su cara aun sin percatarse.

"no…" sus mejillas se arrebolaron ligeramente, mas el único en percatarse fue Eriol quien permanecía quieto en su lugar sin decir una palabra y conteniendo la risa al disfrutar el _espectáculo_ que tomaba lugar ante el.

"no seré una molestia" recuperando su porte "te aseguro además que soy una excelente nadadora, así que si alguien nos retrasa espero que no seas tu" alzando una ceja "ahora, a menos que me quieras besar ya me puedes soltar"

Hasta ese momento fue que Shaoran se dio cuenta de la corta distancia en que la mantenía con respecto a si mismo, sintió un leve calor acudir a su rostro y la soltó, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

El añil coloco una mano en su hombro riendo burlescamente "tal para cual"

El susodicho frunció el ceño viendo la figura de Sakura moverse hacia delante "cállate"

--------------------

Varios minutos después llegaron al dichoso lago.

Eriol comenzó por quitarse la camisa y las botas que portaba, quedando descalzo y con el torso desnudo, y con un clavado entro ágilmente al agua.

Shaoran por su parte tampoco perdió tiempo e imito pronto a Hiraguizawa quedando rápido en las mismas condiciones.

Mientras tanto Sakura analizo la herida del hombre. "parece que ha cicatrizado bastante bien" dijo, aunque no podía negarse a ella misma que la herida no era el único motivo por el cual estaba viendo al hombre, después de todo era cierto que poseía un cuerpo deportista y bastante bien cuidado, con los músculos marcados aunque sin llegar al exceso, meneo la cabeza y volteo dándoles la espalda. Se quito los zapatos que llevaba. Podía oír claramente la voz de Kero mientras le decía a Eriol (o mejor dicho presumía) todo su conocimiento acerca de aquel lugar y porque lo habían elegido como escondite. El vestido que llevaba era demasiado largo y estorboso sobre todo se estrechaba en la parte de abajo, seguramente no le permitiría nadar con comodidad y no podría utilizar toda su capacidad, dado el hecho de que no tenia ni la menor idea si el trecho que tendrían que recorrer seria largo o no, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el vestido ahí. Echo un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que los dos hombres no le prestaban atención y procedió a desabotonar el vestido.

El ambarino veía los alrededores asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, y dándose cuenta de que no se podía sentir ninguna presencia cerca del sitio volvió su atención a la orilla del lago donde previamente había estado, preguntándose que era lo que estaba demorando tanto a la chica que aun no entraba al agua. En ese momento no estaba seguro si se encontraba preparado para lo que vio. Justo en el instante que volteo pudo ver como el vestido que portaba la muchacha con anterioridad se deslizaba por su figura hasta quedar en el piso. Trago con dificultad sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Ahora lo que la cubría era un fondo vaporoso sostenido por finos tirantes cubriendo su torso y el inicio de sus muslos, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas. Sakura volteo y se sentó a la orilla metiendo sus pies al agua y preparándose para entrar completamente. Pero él, o sus ojos, simplemente se negaban a dejar de verla, luchaba incluso contra parpadear, temiendo que al hacerlo aquella visión desapareciera.

"¡Li!" aquella exclamación lo saco de su ensimismamiento, alzo la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de la persona que había dicho su nombre, volviendo a respirar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que contuvo el aliento.

"¿puedes dejar de verme de esa manera?" pregunto aturdida, con el rostro de un rojo intenso.

Entonces se percato de que ella se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado como un verdadero idiota viéndola.

La verdad era que no tenia idea de que decir o como excusarse, así que volteo dándole la espalda, aparentemente muy calmado y dijo cortante "te dije que no nos retrasaras, dense prisa" y sin dar espacio a replica se sumergió, mientras un sonrojo cubría ahora su rostro, recordando la imagen de Sakura que se había tatuado en su retina

* * *

"¡Tomoyo!"

Al escuchar su nombre se giro para ver a la persona que le hablaba, viendo a cierta castaña de considerable altura avanzar jovialmente hacia ella sin esconder esa preciosa sonrisa picara que la caracterizaba.

"¡que bueno que te encuentro¿Como has estado? Bien supongo porque te ves divina" sosteniendo las manos de alabastro entre las suyas.

"hola Nakuru" musito extrañada pero devolviéndole la sonrisa "¿Cómo estas?"

"bien, bien, pero en fin, no perdamos tiempo de acuerdo, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, tenemos mucho que hacer" guiñándole un ojo y tomando su muñeca para arrastrarla tras ella.

"de… ¿de que hablas?" pregunto sin detenerse.

"tu no te preocupes y confía en mi, pronto sabrás de lo que te hablo" deteniéndose un segundo y colocando sus palmas juntas añadiendo en tono emocionado "vaya sorpresa que se llevara mi primo"

Siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Nakuru, continuaron su camino, con una duda cruzando la mente de Tomoyo _¿Qué se traerá entre manos?_

_

* * *

_

Vio la luz ensancharse a lo lejos y pataleo hasta llegar a ella, su rostro salio a la superficie e inhalo aire por su boca, como un ser hambriento que no ha probado bocado. Sintió la tensión de su cuerpo desvanecer lentamente al sentir sus pulmones llenarse con aire otra vez. Había sido un largo trecho en verdad.

Después de sumergirse, nadaron hacia abajo, a lo profundo, donde pronto sintieron como el agua era succionada por una cueva submarina en uno de los extremos del lago. La oscuridad reino por momentos y sin saber a ciencia cierta o sin poder explicar, se dejaron llevar por la corriente de agua, sabiendo que ese era su camino, tan pronto como una tenue luz comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, el agua se torno calida. Fue una de las sensaciones mas reconfortantes de su vida, viendo corales de un rosado perfecto, que solo había visto en el mar, sentía al agua acariciar su piel tal cual fuera un acto de amor, el agua se volvió de un azul turquesa claro y brillante que se reflejaba en las paredes de piedra a los extremos, colores brillantes que hubiera podido asociar fácilmente con piedras preciosas aparecían ante sus ojos, no supo ni le importo si talvez fuera un truco de su mente, o si estaba viendo espejismos, solo sabia que era hermoso.

Pero por más bello que fuese, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, la última burbujita de aire escapo de sus labios, fue cuando logro ver la superficie.

Cuando llego a la orilla, observo que los dos hombres que la acompañaban salieron del agua tras ella, entonces sus ojos esmeralda escrutaron brillantes y sorprendidos el lugar en donde se encontraban. Su corazón dio un salto al ver un panorama que sus ojos jamás habían o tendrían la oportunidad de presenciar.

Era una cueva de enorme tamaño, la cual de alguna manera le recordó a la catedral que un día en su dichosa infancia había visitado durante una pequeña excursión a la que sus padres la habían llevado a ella y a su hermano por Italia.

No recordaba gran parte de esta, ni muchos de los paisajes que sus jóvenes e inocentes ojos habían presenciado durante su recorrido, pero si podía recordar claramente aquella catedral.

Recordaba la impresión que causo en ella ver aquellos muros finamente pintados con retratos de hombres y mujeres viendo con alegría al milagro en el cual creían disfrazado de Ángeles, con túnicas blancas y auras brillantes, los candiles de cristal puro que colgaban de los techos, o el altar con adornos recubiertos en polvo de oro, y la madera dedicadamente tallada que rodeaba a este. No recordaba esto porque fuera precisamente una gran religiosa, lo cual no era del todo cierto o incierto, podría decir que creía en la fe, y que esta es una gran motivación para muchas personas, pero se consideraba un poco mas científica, le gustaba saber el porque de las cosas, aunque no podía negar que también le atraía el misterio e intriga, prueba de que mucho puede deberse a cosas increíbles o inexplicables. Pero ese momento de su niñez, lo guardaba como un recuerdo sagrado. El sentirse tan feliz, el sentir esa extraña presión en el pecho que te hace sentir como si fueras a explotar a causa de tanta felicidad, el sentirse tan en paz, tan segura y protegida como si nada en el mundo pudiera dañarte, ese día se sintió así, al estar con su familia, el ver a sus dos padres tomados de la mano mientras le sonreían dulcemente, mientras sentía que ellos siempre estarían ahí para ella, cuidándola, queriéndola, y el ver la mueca burlona de su hermano que lo caracterizaba tanto, pero que a su vez tanto amaba.

Ese momento. Justo ese instante estaba grabado en su memoria, uno de los mejores momentos que había vivido, aunque las sensaciones que la embargaron ya solo quedaban en su recuerdo.

Una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro mientras observaba maravillada la cueva que la que ahora se encontraba.

Parecía como si estuviera hecha de hielo, puro y raramente calido a su vez, los minerales que había en las paredes creaban cristales de un tono azulado que cubría todas las paredes, era como un palacio de cristal.

Pero no era todo, pudo ver que tan hermoso lugar era habitado por igual hermosas criaturas con forma de animales sagrados como lucia Kero cuando lo conoció.

Contó solo cinco criaturas.

Tenían un porte formidable que infundía admiración y respeto a su vez.

Uno de ellos parado en sus cuatro patas los veía fijamente, sus ojos azul turquesa clavados fríamente en sus figuras, su silueta era como el de una ágil y grácil pantera negra, pero su pelaje en sus largas alas y orejas se tornaba de un negro azulado suave y brillante. Una piedra preciosa azul adornaba su fachada.

Otro que yacía acostado viéndolos con un semblante de curiosidad más que otra cosa, hundía sus ojos a su vez azules sin inmutarse hacia ellos. Esa criatura parecía mas bien como un tigre de bengala, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, a excepción de unas rayas negras que cruzaban su cuerpo, finas y elegantes , como el anterior llevaba un adorno en el frente por arriba de sus ojos, solo que esta llevaba 3 amatistas.

Los tres restantes estaban de parados al igual que el primero, uno era color gris con parte de las orejas, que se inclinaban hacia atrás en un gesto arisco, y el pecho de color blanco, su mirada era fría con un color plateado brillante, tenia semejanza con la figura de un lobo salvaje, el otro tenia una mirada mas calmada y tierna de un color miel , que combinaba a la perfección con su pelaje castaño oscuro y el ultimo tenia una figura un poco mas robusta e imponente, su pelaje era de un color cobrizo intenso, lo que le recordaba a una llama ardiendo, sus ojos a su vez eran de un color rubí, tenia algo parecido a un casco en la cabeza, que bajaba en un pico un poco antes de su nariz, el casco tenia un diamante en el centro que contrastaba con todo el, a Sakura por un momento le pareció como si estuviera viendo a un rey portando su corona, majestuoso.

Este último fue el que se acerco hacia ellos, que permanecían en la orilla, los tres sin atreverse a moverse.

"¿quienes son ustedes?" dejando escuchar una voz tranquila pero potente.

Eriol fue el que se acerco a hablar con la criatura, con diplomacia y calma le contó el porque se encontraban ahí, mientras que el ser solo lo escuchaba atentamente, cuando termino de hablar, pasaron varios segundos antes de que la criatura asintiera suavemente.

"sean bienvenidos" dijo con calma, pero cierta formalidad que demostraba no tener aun tanta confianza en ellos. "mi nombre es Hoo" y con una cabezadita señalando a los demás agrego "ellos son Spinnel Sun, Lianne (señalando a la parecida a un tigre de bengala), Kenshi (señalando al parecido con un lobo) y Natsu (señalando finalmente a la de pelaje oscuro)"

Eriol hizo una pequeña reverencia, provocando que Sakura y Shaoran lo imitaran.

Después Hoo se volvió hacia ellos viéndolos seriamente "si vinieron aquí para que los ayudemos con su batalla, entonces lamento decirles que vinieron en vano, nosotros ya no podemos ayudarlos"

"pero" interrumpió Sakura viendo confundida "pero ¿acaso no se supone que ustedes ayudaran a sus camaradas no importa lo que pase?"

Hoo rió amargamente "cierto, esa era nuestra misión, pero como ves ninguno de nosotros tiene a ninguna _camarada" _lo ultimo con desden "así que ¿porque habríamos de ayudarlos cuando ninguno de ustedes nos ayudo?, estamos al borde de la extinción, y pronto no seremos mas que un mito, ustedes los humanos son tan egoístas, no saben apreciar lo que tienen, ni a todo cuanto les rodea, inventan miserables excusas para pelear, para no afrontar sus errores o sus perdidas, claman que todo es por los demás, creen que toda la culpa es de todos menos de ustedes, no se molestan ni siquiera en ver mas allá, dime entonces ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarlos¿Por qué valdría siquiera la pena?"

Sakura se quedo muda, estaba sorprendida, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que estos seres maravillosos pensaran de esta manera, pero no podía negar que tenia razón.

"no seas tan duro con la chica" se acerco la que se llamaba Lianne.

Spinnel Sun también se acerco, pero no removió la vista de los ojos de Eriol e hizo una pequeña reverencia, a lo que Eriol le sonrió y lo imito.

"si eso es todo lo que venían a buscar, entonces es mejor que se vayan" dijo cortante y camino hacia el otro lado de la cueva de cristal "es hora de que te vayas Spinnel Sun, tu también Kenshi, nos veremos" finalizo sin voltear a verlos una vez mas.

Sakura quiso detenerlo, pero una mano sostuvo su brazo y volteo para encontrarse con la mirada tierna de Eriol "no te preocupes, solo necesita tiempo, además no nos vamos con las manos vacías" y volteo hacia donde Shaoran se encontraba con la vista fija en el lobo y viceversa.

--------------

Regresaron al campamento junto con Spinnel y Kenshi, que ahora eran los nuevos integrantes del grupo. Kero los recibió con emoción.

Eriol pronto se excuso diciendo que ya se le había hecho bastante tarde y tenia que llegar a tiempo al compromiso con 'su majestad', así que partió considerando que lo mejor era que Spinnel se quedara en el campamento por seguridad.

Kero emocionado de ver a sus compañeros y amigos de tantos años los llevo a comer una 'banquete' en honor a su llegada ().

Sakura miro con una gota cayendo de su cabeza a su pequeño guardián llevarse a los otros dos pensando '_excusas para comer no le faltan'_, para después voltear a ver al hombre castaño que aun estaba a su lado "voy a caminar un rato" le aviso y con una leve sonrisa de cortesía comenzó a caminar.

No pasaron mucho segundos para que el la alcanzara, caminando a su lado "una caminata no vendría mal" dijo sin mirarla, a lo que la chica sonrió para si.

* * *

Eriol subió las escaleras de la entrada secundaria de su mansión aun cubierto con la capucha, entro rápido y subió al segundo piso donde se encontraban sus aposentos topándose en uno de los tantos pasillos con Nakuru.

"vaya se te hizo tarde, pero ya me dirás como les fue, ahora tienes que darte prisa en arreglarte" comento al chocarse con el, para después caminar hacia su propia recamara "ah, por cierto, te conseguí pareja, después de todo no te puedes presentar a un baile de ese tipo sin pareja¿no lo crees así primo?" guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo pícaramente para seguir con su camino.

El añil solo entorno los ojos y retomo el camino, pensando un poco fastidiado que Nakuru seguramente le había conseguido a una de esas mujeres de la corte como pareja, había salido con muchas de ellas , y varias poseían una belleza que deslumbraba, pero todas desgraciadamente era lo único que poseían, ya que estaban huecas, hablaban de cosas insignificantes e intrascendentes, en toda su vida solo conoció a una que podía mantener una conversación inteligente y entretenida, pero hacia ya años desde la ultima vez que la vio.

Había conocido a Kaho por su padre, que fue el que los presento, ella era la hija única de uno de sus mas queridos amigos, le había llamado gratamente la atención, era una joven hermosa, las curvas que conformaban su figura ya estaban bastante bien desarrolladas, poseía un estilo seductor, su cabello de un color cobrizo llamaba la atención sobre todo combinado por esos labios rojos y carnosos. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que aunque se notara que sabia como arreglarse para hacer sobresalir sus atributos, no parecía importarle lo que a las demás si, era bastante culta, le gustaba leer y podía mantener una conversación muy asertiva acerca de las lecturas que realizaba, podía hablar desde las cosas mas absurdas hasta las cosas de mas importancia y relevancia.

Fue la primera y hasta ahora única relación seria que tuvo con una mujer, incluso llego a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero un día simplemente se fue, se marcho sin siquiera decirle una palabra al respecto, eso le rompió el corazón, y la amargura y el resentimiento lo consumieron por algún tiempo, pero después decidió que no valía la pena, ahora recordaba gratamente los momentos que paso a su lado, con cariño, aunque con cierto aire de melancolía.

Llego a sus habitaciones, cruzo por la sala anexa a su cuarto de baño y recamara, era amplia, pero los pocos muebles que había la hacia lucir acogedora, se removió su vestimenta y procedió a ducharse, para luego arreglarse, se afeito perfectamente la barba naciente y se echo loción, escogió vestir un traje azul rey que hacia destacar mas sus ojos.

Termino de peinarse y se vio por última vez en el espejo antes de salir por la puerta a encontrarse con su dichosa cita.

Se encontró con Nakuru no mucho tiempo después, quien sonreía cínicamente mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba por las escaleras.

"esperémosla aquí, me dijo que enseguida baja" dijo contemplando las escaleras.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que la susodicha hiciera acto de presencia, Eriol volteo al escuchar el sonido de tacones chocar suavemente contra el mármol del piso, y subió la mirada hasta el inicio de las escaleras, donde justamente estaba parada ella, apoyada suavemente en el barandal de la escalera antes de comenzar a descender.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en sorpresa y una mueca en forma de sonrisa surco su rostro, trago fuertemente sin despegar los ojos de ella quien bajaba sutilmente, con su mano libre sostenía una parte del elegante vestido azul alzándolo levemente.

El vestido de ella combinaba bastante bien con el traje de el mismo, era un poco pomposo, pero se ceñía a su cintura, mientras que el escote en v dejaba al aire libre parte de su piel de alabastro y su clavícula aun un poco mas marcada de lo normal, Nakuru le había prestado un collar simple que le sentaba de maravilla de plata, sus brazos también quedaban al descubierto, su cabello estaba sostenido en un moño alto, con algunos rizos cayéndole alrededor de su cara, el color negro haciendo contraste con su piel, y una pequeña tiara plateada por igual terminaba de adornar su cabeza, estaba ligeramente maquillada, sus pestañas negras y rizadas enfatizaban mas las extrañas y hermosa amatistas que tenia por ojos, y un ligero tono carmín coloreaba sus mejillas de la pena que sentía.

El hombre saliendo de su trance se acerco a ella, tomando su mano para besarla. "Así que tu serás mi pareja Tomoyo, que alegría"

La chica le sonrió tímidamente con nerviosismo, nunca la había saludado tan seductoramente. Hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

Los ojos de Eriol brillaron mientras le ofrecía su brazo "será un honor ser su compañía esta noche _mademoiselle_"

¿Acaso esta mujer era la niña que no hacia mucho lucia tan frágil como el cristal¿acaso era ella la tierna Tomoyo que había conocido no hacia muchas semanas?

* * *

Ya era de noche, se encontraban sentados en ese barranco en el cual no hacia mucho había estado con su hermana.

Observo de reojo a la Sakura una vez mas, era bastante atractiva, no podía negarlo, la imagen de ese mismo día no dejaba de presentarse en su mente. Se sentía trastornado, no debería pensar así de ella, pero no importa que hiciera no podía evitarlo, sentía una fuerza de atracción magnética hacia la joven.

"sabes, el tenia razón" salio como un murmullo se sus rosados labios.

"¿Quién tenia razón?" pregunto el volteando toda su cabeza para verla de frente, aunque ella aun veía la bóveda celeste, con ojos nostálgicos.

"Hoo, es verdad lo que dijo… no entiendo porque si somos capaces de amar, y de sentir así como lo hacemos podemos ser tan egoístas, es decir, la mayoría del tiempo solo pensamos en nosotros, y cuando no lo hacemos pensamos en como los demás nos hacen sentir, nunca pensamos en las necesidades del otro o en los sentimientos o en su vida, solo lastimamos a las personas que decimos apreciar, querer o amar. Para que esforzarse en tratar de arreglar las cosas si no falta alguien que las haga igual o peor que como estaban, aunque suene mal…creo que entiendo un poco a Hoo¿en verdad vale la pena tratar de hacer una diferencia?"

Shaoran frunció el ceño "por su puesto que vale la pena, por ti, por los demás, para enseñarles que puede haber algo bueno en el mundo, y aunque sea diminuto, demostrar que vale la pena el esfuerzo por eso, no se porque Hoo piensa así, o tal vez si lo se, es decir, quien no ha sido traicionado o lastimado"

"¿tu has lastimado a alguien Li?" pregunto ahora dándole la cara sorprendiendo al hombre al ver sus esmeraldas acuosas "¿a alguien que juraban querer?"

El se quedo de piedra, no la había visto así, tan frágil, tan triste.

"quisiera haberlo querido aun mas, quisiera no haberlo lastimado así, quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"

No sabia de quien hablaba, o a que se refería, la luz de la luna le daba en el rostro, iluminándolo, y siendo reflejada por la acuosidad de sus ojos, su mirada parecía algo perdida y en ese momento lo único que sintió fueron unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, de reconfortarla… de protegerla.

Estiro sus brazos hacia ella y la estrujo suavemente contra su pecho, sintiendo enseguida que sus lagrimas fluían mojando su camisa. La separo un poco, quedando su cara a milímetros de la de ella.

Vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios separarse levemente mostrando la abertura de su boca.

Sus ojos ámbar se fundieron en los esmeralda, y sin poder contenerse se acerco lentamente a ella, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse, pero Sakura no se movió, permaneció inmóvil hundida en sus ojos castaños.

Sintió su aliento chocar contra su boca, y termino por cerrar la poca distancia que tenían.

Sus labios masculinos oprimieron suave y dulcemente sus labios un poco mojados a causa de sus lagrimas, la oprimió aun mas contra si mismo, saboreando sus labios de fresa, en una caricia tierna y seductora a la vez, en una caricia que quería transmitir seguridad y fuerza, en una caricia que nunca habían experimentado antes.

Sakura aparto su cabeza bruscamente, después de algunos segundos, realizando lo que había ocurrido, volteo alejando sus ojos de el hombre y se puso de pie limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas.

"ya…ya es t-tarde" tartamudeo nerviosa no atreviéndose a mirarlo "se-ra mejor que r-regresem-os" y sin mas salio huyendo de el.

---------------------

Apenas iban llegando al campamento, los dos sin decir nada en todo el camino cuando se toparon con Futtie.

"no tienes ni idea de quien esta aquí" murmuro a su hermano, viendo con extrañeza la cara de Sakura, que se encontraba chapeada y con los ojos rojos.

No le dio siquiera tiempo de preguntarle a su hermana de que estaba hablando cuando sintió un cuerpo abalanzarse a el, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos, para después darse cuenta de que era una muchacha con los ojos con un destello rubí, los ojos un poco rasgados ligeramente mas que los de el y el cabello negro ébano lacio que le llegaba a la cintura.

"Meiling" dijo sorprendido.

"Shaoran, donde estabas, llegue y nadie sabia donde estabas" de repente sus ojos se clavaron en Sakura "¿Quién es ella Shaoran?" pregunto en un tono arisco "¿no nos vas a presentar?"

Shaoran suspiro desconcertado "ella es Kinomoto Sakura, te presento a" siendo interrumpido por Mailing.

"su PROMETIDA" termino enfatizando la palabra "mucho gusto" sonriendo cínicamente para después pretender como si no existiera abrazando al ambarino nuevamente.

* * *

**n/a: holaa!!! No me maten porfis!!! Lo siento en verdad muchisimo, he tardado demasiado lose, pues que les puedo decir he tenido demasiados problemas familiares y digamos que varias personas a las que tenia muy alto terminaron decepcionandome bastante, bueno esto y la entrada a clases no me han dejado mucha inspiración, este capitulo me ha costado algo de trabajo, pero pues espero que les guste de todo corazon, jaja ya vemos el primer beso entre estos dos tercos jaja.**

**Bueno espero que lean este capitulo y me disculpen por tardar tanto, intentare subir el otra capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**

**Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido con sus reviews, y espero recibir sus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Ana: pues antes que nada espero que estes muy bien, perdon por haber tardado tanto, pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y las escenas s&s , espero tus comentarios, cuidate ja ne!**

**Rocio: hola!!! Como estas? Bueno pues perdon por haber tardado tanto, jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que te guste este tambien, ya la relacion entre nuestros protagonistas avanza y retrocede jeje, bueno espero saber que te parecio, cuidate muxo, besos!**

**Rosh Bernal: hola chik!! Espero que estes muy bien, pues muchas gracias por tu comentario pasado, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, 1000 disculpas por actualizar y responderte hasta ahorita, pero espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste, pero bueno espero recibir tus comentarios y saber que te parecio, en fin cuidate mucho y gracias otra vez, besos!**

**Cristy: hola ¡!! Jajaja perdon por la demora, muchas gracias por tu review jaja yo tambien adoooooro a kero jajaja es lo mejor, pues espero que te guste este nuevo capi, bueno ya después tu me diras jaja, cuidate mucho, nos estamos leyendo! Un abrazo! Ciao**

**Dianazul: hola!!!! Espero que estes muy bien y todo, pues antes de agradecerte quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto, el capitulo anterior tuvo varias cosas, a mi en lo particular me encanto kero y el final jeje, pues ya al fin traigo este nuevo capitulo, que tambien tiene altas y bajas, espero que te guste y me digas que te parecio, bueno te dejo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, cuidate mucho y nos vemos en una proxima (nop tardare tanto tiempo palabra de honor jeje)**

**Bueno tambien muchas gracias a: Luna-Box, saku-black87, dreyco, anna.qu y satorichiva, por su apoyo.**

**Bueno en fin antes de irme tambien quiero comentar que estoy muy feliz por haber leido el ultimo libro de harry potter(siiiiiiiiiii) jeje y tambien para los que leen en ingles me gustaria recomendarles una historia que se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas!! Se llama Queen of Glass la escribio S.J.Maas (creo que se escribe asi) y esta en Fictionpress.(esta buenísima!)**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo. Cuidense mucho todos!!!!**

**Ciao,**

**Marian.**


	9. Capitulo 8: la pelea

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo ocho: la pelea**

Eriol le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir del carruaje, su vestido azul rozo el pequeño escalón auxiliar del vehiculo y en pocos segundos su piel de alabastro fue testigo del clima calido de la noche.

Su vista se dirigió al cielo, la bóveda estrellada lucia brillante y esplendorosa, digna de un sueño, su vista bajo lentamente y una expresión de sorpresa marco su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas mientras observaba la magnifica estructura.

Los escalones de mármol se alzaban brillantes y con gracia hasta llegar a la entrada principal, la cual estaba abierta, penetrando, en la madera del portón finamente tallada, la luz que provenía del recibidor.

Un sirviente vestido elegantemente de negro los hizo pasar con una reverencia y Eriol le ofreció gallardamente su brazo.

Tomoyo que aun estaba mirando embelesada la entrada al palacio sonrió tímidamente y luego extendió su mano aceptando el gesto del hombre.

Avanzaron con calma, mientras eran bienvenidos por más sirvientes que aparecían a su vista. Los escoltaron a través de un amplio corredor del castillo hasta llegar a otro portón de madera igualmente tallada como la de la entrada principal que daba al, a su vez, amplio jardín.

Considerando y aprovechando el clima calido que ofrecía la noche de verano, la fiesta se realizaba en jardín.

Un piso de madera había sido colocado al centro, donde se encontraban varias mesas finamente arregladas con manteles bordados a mano. En medio frente a todas las mesas redondas, se encontraba una mesa larga rectangular, con un asiento en medio ostentosamente decorado en tonos dorados, claramente era el puesto asignado al rey. Del lugar emanaba un aroma agradable de flores, sobre todo predominaba el suave olor a lavanda. Alrededor de todo el jardín yacían faros que emanaban una luz tenue, mientras que en todas las plantas próximas habían colocado diminutos focos adornándolas.

Ya había llegado bastante gente, hubiera sido lindo imaginarse una fiesta tan gratamente decorada llena de diversión y gente a su vez agradable, pero para su disgusto, a pesar de las decoraciones, la fiesta dejaba un aire frívolo, predominaban los hombres, vestidos elegantemente en tonos serios y obscuros, al igual que las mujeres que había, pero ellas a pesar de tener caras seductoras ,algunas de ellas, podía sentir la hipocresía y la falsedad que eran en realidad, algunos hombres eran podría decirse atractivos, pero también había hombres con una mirada siniestra que le causaban escalofríos.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca levemente, tan solo por un segundo¿Qué podía esperar de la gente que era 'apreciada' por el rey? Era un mundo hipócrita y falso, gente que se aprovechaba de otras personas y su dinero y riquezas eran producto de la esclavitud y el sufrimiento de otros humanos. Ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en alguien más, tan solo en ellos mismos, y hacer lo posible por agradarle al monarca del reino.

Eriol la vio de reojo "sonríe a todo el que veas, no queremos que sospechen ¿cierto?" le susurro al oído.

La amatista solo asintió y torno su rostro en uno aparentemente alegre. Trataría de disfrutar la velada, por lo menos la compañía del añil.

Pronto algunas personas se acercaron a saludar a Eriol, era respetado por esa gente, o tal vez mejor dicho envidiado, siendo el la un hombre de 'confianza' del rey.

Una melodía de trompetas comenzó a sonar después de una hora anunciando la entrada del rey, ocasionando que todos los presentes guardaran silencio y se mantuvieran respetuosamente de pie para darle la bienvenida.

Tomoyo miro atónita, y al terminar la melodía un hombre alto, de torso largo y algo flaco, de cabello negro ébano y ojos grises apareció por la entrada al jardín. Su ser emanaba frialdad y su porte destacaba que era un hombre al que se tenia que respetar y temer a su vez, su rostro era apuesto, tenia una fina nariz afilada y una piel nívea que contrastaba perfectamente con sus cabellos lacios y sus cejas, pero sus ojos yacían opacos y sin vida.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que estaba viendo la cara del causante de todos sus temores, sufrimientos y odio, él, ese hombre era el mismo que había ocasionado la pobreza y quiebra del reino, ese hombre era el que les había quitado todo lo que poseían, era ese hombre el que había encerrado sus vidas en una celda de la cual no podían escapar.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron por primera vez con odio, sabia que los sentimientos que afloraban dentro de su ser querían salir, ser demostrados, pero en ese momento tenia que controlarse, no podía mostrar ningún signo de descontento al rey, por su bien, por el de Eriol y por toda aquella gente que conoció en el campamento que depositaba su fe y esperanzas en que el hombre parado junto a ella los ayudara a escapar del infierno en el que vivian. Bajo su mirada en un gesto sumiso cuando los ojos grises del rey se posaron en ella y empleando sus fuerzas para dejar a un lado su orgullo hizo una reverencia para el.

"con ustedes su majestad, el Rey Akira" pronuncio un paje antes de sonar la trompeta una ultima vez.

* * *

Sakura miro con los ojos abiertos en toda su extensión al escuchar a la mujer que abrazaba a Shaoran.

'_¿su prometida?'_

Los miro atónita sin decir una palabra, mientras sentía hervir su sangre.

'_está__ ¡comprometido¡Eres una tonta Sakura!'_

Giro sobre sus pies para darles la espalda y camino adentrándose más al campamento.

"Sakura" el ambarino intento llamarla, tratando a su vez de deshacerse del empalagoso agarre de Meiling.

La esmeralda paro un momento "estoy algo cansada, buenas noches Li" y continuo su camino sin voltear atrás.

Meiling lo miro con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desconfiada "¿quien es ella Shaoran?"

El susodicho suspiro maldiciendo internamente su suerte "es una larga historia Meiling y estoy agotado" y con eso el también camino hacia su tienda.

La joven frunció el ceño aun más, y se volteo hacia Futtie que seguía ahí sin decir nada.

Al percatarse Futtie de la mirada de Meiling intento excusarse para escapar del interrogatorio que se avecinaba, pero fue en balde, ya que la joven de cabello ébano la tomo del brazo como fiera "tu me vas a explicar quien es ella y que tiene que ver con Shaoran" dijo arisca.

"¿que te hace pensar que tiene algo que ver con el?" respondió la ambarina fingiendo demencia.

"no soy tonta Futtie, lo sabes, y también sabes al igual que yo que no es común que Shaoran le hable de tu a alguien que apenas conoce sobre todo si es una mujer"

---------------------------------------------

Entro a su tienda y se cambio rápidamente y con movimientos fúricos intercambio el vestido que traía puesto, aun algo húmedo por un camisón.

Se acostó en la 'cama' y se cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello, acostada de lado permanecía con los ojos abiertos, sus esmeraldas emitían el único brillo que se percibía dentro de la tienda.

Estaba furiosa.

¡Como se había atrevido a besarla estando comprometido! No estaba enojada porque el le importara.

No, por supuesto que el no le importaba en absoluto. Desde el principio había sido un pedante con ella, aunque hacia un tiempo para acá que su relación había mejorado notablemente.

'_Claro si te beso'… 'y lo dejaste'… 'pero igual no importa eso fue un error, __además tu y el no tienen ninguna relación'._

'_Tonta, tonta, tonta'_

No, definitivamente el no le importaba, pero tenia todo el derecho de enojarse ¿cierto? Es decir si esta comprometido no puede estar besando a cualquiera que le pase por enfrente.

De acuerdo, esto no la hacia sentir mejor¿acaso era ella una de otras tantas? No podía admitirlo, pero en cierta forma esto le dolió, pero ¿Por qué? No tenia motivos ¿o si?

"Sakurita" la voz de Kero se escucho acercándose a ella "¿estas bien?"

"si estoy bien Kero solo quiero dormir" y cerro los ojos esperando que el sueño la inundara, aunque no parecía próxima a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero le demostraría a ese terriblemente apuesto hombre que no la conocía ni en lo mas mínimo.

'_eres una idiota Sakura'_

* * *

Un waltz comenzó a sonar y Eriol se puso de pie de la mesa en la que se encontraban ofreciéndole su mano. "¿me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo se ruborizo un poco "yo, no se bailar" musito un poco avergonzada.

Eriol sonrió al ver la inocencia que emanaba la chica "entonces te enseñare" ofreció

"pero te pisare"

"en ese caso te esquivare" viendo la mirada dudosa de Tomoyo añadió "vamos será divertido confía en mi"

La amatista miro detenidamente sus pozas añiles y le tomo la mano levantándose a bailar con el.

Eriol hizo una pequeña reverencia al llegar a un punto despejado de la pista de baile, y se acerco al cuerpo frágil de ella tomando una de sus delgadas manos y colocándola en su hombro y posteriormente tomando su otra mano con firmeza entre la suya y deslizando su brazo izquierdo por su estrecha cintura aferrandola con gentileza mas cerca de el.

Tomoyo sintió su corazón dar un respingo al sentir el cuerpo del hombre tan cerca del suyo, pronto el empezó a moverse, guiándola en sus pasos suavemente. La loción masculina le llego a la nariz, aspirándola, sabia que el hombre no la veía como algo mas que una frágil muchacha y se había hecho a la idea de que ella también lo vería solamente como un amigo, pero estando así tan cerca, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, la música le llenaba los oídos y cada movimiento que daban la hacia sentir como si estuviera flotando. _'por una noche'_ se dijo a si misma 'por una sola noche se dejaría llevar para ser parte de ese sueño' conforme avanzo la música coloco su cabeza contra el hombro de el sintiendo la calidez que transmitía su cuerpo.

Después de que terminaron cuatro bailes, Eriol la llevo hasta la mesa y dijo que iría por bebidas.

Tomoyo solo sonrió y asintió, lo vio alejarse y se quedo mirando a las demás parejas que bailaban aun embelesada.

"buenas noches" dijo una voz masculina frente a ella "¿le molesta si la acompaño?"

La amatista volteo a ver la cara del hombre que le estaba hablando, quien sin esperar su respuesta tomo el asiento inmediato al de ella. De su cara se dreno el poco rubor que tenia en las mejillas y su corazón galopo deprisa.

"permítame decirle que es usted una mujer bellísima, y estoy encantado de conocerle señorita…"

Respiro suavemente tratando de calmar sus nervios¿Qué hacia el ahí? "Mihara" dijo aparentando tranquilidad "Tomoyo Mihara" mintiendo sobre su apellido

"es un placer conocerle señorita Mihara, mi nombre es Kota Tanako, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿no nos conocemos?" pregunto el hombre.

El corazón de Tomoyo estaba a punto de escapar de su caja toráxica mientras meneaba la cabeza "lo siento señor pero no lo conozco"

"ya veo" dijo algo desilusionado "algo de usted se me hace familiar" meneo la cabeza "aunque con una belleza como la suya dudo que si de hecho la conociera no seria capaz de recordarla"

"¿interrumpo?" la voz del añil se escucho fríamente cuando llego con dos copas de vino espumoso.

"Hiraguizawa ¡que sorpresa!" dijo el hombre hipócritamente ofreciéndole la mano en un saludo.

Saludo el cual el añil paso desapercibido "Tanako" murmuro, "no es por ser rudo, pero tengo algo que discutir con MI pareja, si nos disculpas"

Tanako apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba hacer una sonrisa "con permiso señorita Mihara, un placer" y con eso se retiro.

"no me digas que conoces a ese tipo" dijo Eriol sentándose sin dejar de verla "ese tipo es uno de las mas viles y crueles personas que hay sobre la tierra, es ambicioso y le divierte la desgracia ajena"

¿Qué si lo conocía? Por supuesto que lo conocía, ese hombre, su tez oscura y tosca, sus ojos y cabellos negros, jamás olvidaría su rostro.

"lo conozco, si, y se que lo que dices es verdad, pero ahora no te diré como lo conozco Eriol, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo desprecio igual o mas que al mismo rey" dijo en un susurro, un instante que sus facciones cambiaron para relucir el desprecio que sentía, pero solo fueron segundos, ya que casi instantáneamente su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

A Eriol lo disturbo verla así, pero creyó que lo mejor era callar, ya más adelante ella le diría lo que ocurría.

* * *

Después de esa noche, todo pareció estar bastante tranquilo, claro no tomando en cuenta las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Meiling a Sakura, o como Shaoran se esforzaba por mantenerse alejado de Meiling o como Sakura ignoraba al ambarino.

Eriol por su parte se encontraba un poco confundido, la actitud de la amatista que conoció esa noche no se la esperaba, además conforme pasaban los días, no había ningún indicio de que Tomoyo quisiera contarle lo que había ocurrido o como era que había conocido al sujeto.

El ambiente se notaba algo tenso, y era por lo regular que algunos evadían a los otros.

En el reino por otra parte, no había nada nuevo, el Rey ya no había mandado llamar a Eriol, ni había hecho ningún movimiento notable, de hecho el reino parecía estar sumido en una extraña calma, la cual ponía nerviosa a toda la gente.

Kero, Spinnel y Kenshi, pasaban el tiempo con sus respectivos compañeros, claro cuando Kero no hacia sus competencias de comida (las cuales el por supuesto siempre ganaba) o no les hacían compañía a los niños, principalmente Ryo y Kiyoshi quienes se veían realmente fascinados con respecto a las criaturas.

Así paso una semana en el Reino de Kibo.

* * *

Sakura diviso finalmente a Tomoyo y avanzo hasta donde se encontraba. La saludo gentilmente percatándose que otra joven acompañaba a la amatista.

Era una chica castaña, peinada con dos trenzas altas y facciones inocentes e inclusive con un aire algo infantil aun.

La joven la volteo a ver con una mueca seria y algo mas que no alcanzo a distinguir.

"hola Sakura, te presento a Chiharu, Chiharu ella es Sakura"

Sakura le sonrió "mucho gusto"

Sin embargo la otra mujer se quedo callada, de acuerdo acaso era eso una mirada de ¿reproche?

"¿donde estabas?, te busque temprano y no te encontré" pregunto la amatista por curiosidad y también para romper aquel ambiente tenso.

Sakura recordó lo que había hecho por la mañana y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "estuve con Yamasaki desde temprano" respondió simplemente.

Chiharu se puso de pie repentinamente y se fue, dejando a una Sakura confundida.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto simplemente.

"pasa Sakura que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Yamasaki y los dos al parecer se rehúsan a decir que han estado haciendo"

Sakura reflexiono esto y frunció el ceño "no estamos haciendo nada malo Tomoyo, no puedo decirte nada aun, pero confía en mí, además Yamasaki es un gran chico, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Chiharu?"

"son novios" dijo sencillamente

"ah" comprendiendo los celos "pues no debería estar celosa respecto a Yamasaki y yo, créeme"

"te creo, vamos al comedor, parece que van a tener una reunión"

Sakura asintió y caminaron juntas hasta el lugar.

Encontraron a la mayoría de las personas en el lugar, varias hablaban mientras Rika y Terada se encargaban de escribir lo que les decían.

Preguntaron el motivo de sus accionesy Terada fue el que les respondió que estaban haciendo una lista de víveres que hacían falta ya que alguien iría al pueblo por ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran apareció, y pegada a el Meiling. El corazón de Sakura dio un sobresalto, torno los ojos inmediatamente alejándolos de la pareja y respiro profundamente tratando de controlar los sentimientos que comenzaban a hervir dentro de ella.

Shaoran por su parte vio a la castaña e intento por milésima vez ese día quitarse de encima a Meiling, últimamente se había vuelto demasiado empalagosa, y eso ya era mucho decir. Camino hasta donde Terada y Rika se encontraban, cada uno con listas en sus manos.

"¿todo listo?" pregunto a ambos viéndolos asentir. "muy bien ahora veremos quien ira esta vez"

Yamasaki fue el primero en decir que iría. Pero fue, en cambio, regañado por Shaoran "a ti ya te conocen de memoria los guardias Yamasaki, tu no puedes ir"

Los cuchicheos se dejaban oír, y antes de que alguien mas pudiera ofrecerse la voz de Sakura se hizo presente.

"yo iré" dijo acercándose.

Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en los esmeralda, sumidos en una pelea silenciosa.

"Por supuesto que tu no iras" dijo el finalmente con voz fuerte y clara, en un tono que no admitía replicas.

Talvez si Sakura no hubiera estado tan deseosa de desafiarlo, su tono la hubiera intimidado, pero ahora sentía unos enormes deseos de contrariarlo, de hacerle ver que el no estaba en lo correcto.

"dame una buena razón por la cual no deba ir" dijo desafiante, decidida a ganar aquel argumento.

"te puedo dar las principales" dijo acercándose a ella hasta solo quedar a unos pasos, el sonido de sus botas quebrar las hojas secas al caminar fue lo único que se escucho, las personas que había alrededor se habían quedado calladas, observando en aquel tenso silencio el rumbo que tomaba el argumento, viendo sorprendidos la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a cuestionar al joven líder. "en primera no conoces los alrededores, en segunda no sabes ni siquiera defenderte ante alguien que te pudiese atacar, en tercera no iras simplemente porque así lo digo yo"

Sin siquiera parpadear Sakura no perdió el contacto que sus ojos habían hecho y sonrió sarcásticamente "bien, en primera no iré sola por supuesto, la gente de aquí obviamente conoce los alrededores así que no me perderé, en segunda creo que he aprendido algo sobre defensa personal y en tercera" dando unos pasos hacia el reduciendo la distancia entre ellos "me importa UN COMINO lo que tu digas" marcando las palabras al decirlo para aclarar su punto. "además tengo la ventaja de que a mi no me conocen, podemos hacer un grupo de mujeres y otro de algunos hombres, algo casual"

"he dicho que no iras" tomándola de un brazo cortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos "ves este campamento, ves a toda esta gente, bueno están bajo mi cuidado y eso implica cualquier decisión que tome, además dices que sabes ¿defenderte? Querida si así fuera por que razón no lo demostraste cuando te atacaron en el lago"

Sakura soltó su brazo bruscamente "sabes eres un hombre, lo cual significa que aunque seas el líder de este campamento puedes equivocarte, pero bien te propongo algo, si te gano en una pelea me dejaras ir, sin peros y sin ti"

Shaoran hesito un momento, pero estando seguro de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella pudiera ganarle, y hallando ese método el único para que se callara y obedeciera sus decisiones, finalmente accedió.

"bien, pero si yo gano obedecerás lo que yo diga¿esta claro?"

"clarísimo" dijo sarcasticamente

En un espacio abierto, en medio de tiendas del campamento y con todas las personas que lo habitaban rodeándolos Sakura y Shaoran se colocaron frente a frente.

Sakura adquirió una posición de ataque, la cual sorprendió a Shaoran, era una de las posiciones básicas que enseñaban al entrenar, pero sabía que ella no sabía pelear. Espero a que ella hiciera su primer movimiento, el cual no tardo en llegar.

Sakura se lanzo hacia el y lanzo un puñetazo directo a su rostro, el lo esquivo hábilmente, mientras ella lanzaba otro y otro mas, ninguno dando en el blanco, se separo un poco dando espacio.

"veo que has estado practicando"

Sakura, un poco acalorada y con las mejillas arreboladas frunció el ceño "no te quedes ahí parado y pelea" dijo lanzándose otra vez al ataque.

Lanzo puñetazos y patadas contra el cuerpo del hombre, Shaoran estaba sorprendido, sus movimientos eran ágiles y la manera de moverse era adecuada, protegiendo sus partes vulnerables en instantes después de los ataques, en ese momento se sintió orgulloso de ella. Pero sabia muy bien que esa manera de pelear pertenecía en las bases a Yamasaki, y el recordar todos los rumores acerca de cuanto tiempo Sakura pasaba con el, por un momento lo enfureció, después de todo, desde que la había besado y la llegada de Meiling no había podido hablar con ella, ella lo evadía y el lo sabia muy bien, no entendía muy bien el porque, pero sentía una enorme necesidad de explicarle las cosas, o tal vez después de todo si sabia, ella le interesaba, lo había intentado ignorar, pero sabia muy bien que jamás se había sentido con una mujer de la forma en la que se sentía con ella, lo atraía de sobremanera, en el día se mantenía ocupado, pero al llegar la noche no podía conciliar el sueño, recordando su figura, recordando su sonrisa, pero sobre todo recordando sus ojos y ese beso, sus suaves labios, su boca de fresa. ¡Demonios! Solo quería hablar con ella y no lo dejaba.

"Así que dime ¿acaso tu y Yamasaki ya son íntimos¿Es por eso que pasan tanto tiempo juntos? O acaso hay algo mas" dijo en un tono sugerente, basado en celos infundados, pero que hirieron a Sakura profundamente "sabes, no se ve demasiado bien pasar tanto tiempo a solas con un hombre"

Una enorme ira se apodero de Sakura, sus facciones se tensaron y sus ojos irradiaron un brillo furico, su respiración se hizo mas fuerte y sintió algo nacer dentro de ella, algo mas poderoso algo que corría por su sangre, algo invisible que la hacia sentir inmune. "Yamasaki" lanzo un golpe que Shaoran apenas pudo esquivar, esto hacia que la furia creciera aun mas dentro de ella, quería desquitar todo lo que sentía y ese era el momento "solo me enseño" lanzando otro golpe "a pelear" esta vez acertando y dando con toda su fuerza justo en su cara.

Le lanzo una patada a su torso, esta también dio en el blanco, pero Shaoran detuvo su pierna y la impulso hacia atrás haciendo que Sakura cayera de espaldas.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que su presencia mágica aumentaba conforme se enojaba mas, el la había inducido a eso, pero ahora la tenia que contener, su fuerza se había incrementado notablemente y esas delgadas manos habían inflingido dolor a su cuerpo con sus puñetazos.

Sintiéndose humillada siendo detenida por el hombre, estando bajo el, no ayudaba en nada a controlar su temperamento que sentía estaba hirviendo.

"suéltame" grito, pero las fuertes manos de Shaoran se negaban a soltarla.

Ya, fuera de pensamiento razonable, escupió a la cara de el, sorprendiendolo y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo con sus piernas para que deshiciera su agarre, se puso de pie y sin darle tiempo al hombre de procesarlo, lanza varios golpes a su pecho y finalizando con una patada hizo que el cayera de espaldas, esta vez ella quedando sobre el, con sus dos rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de Shaoran y sus mano sosteniendo sus hombros respirando agitadamente, su cara enrojecida y sus ojos bien abiertos.

"escúchame bien Li Shaoran, no todos somos como tu, no todos jugamos con las personas como tu lo haces, jamás… jamás me vuelvas a comparar con alguien como tu" y con eso se puso de pie viendo la cara de incredulidad de todos los que observaban. Se alejo del hombre mientras este se ponía de pie, colocando distancia entre ambos. "gane, así que yo voy" y volteándose camino hacia el comedor.

Pasaron a lo mucho diez minutos cuando ya varios se habían ido a hacer sus que haceres quedando solo algunos de los habitantes del campamento en el comedor.

Shaoran decidió que lo mejor era cumplir con su palabra y dejarla ir, encargo a Terada de todas maneras que la acompañara junto con Koushiro, uno de los hombres de más confianza que tenía. La magia que sintió emanar de Sakura lo tenia anonadado, para ser alguien que jamás en sus años de vida había utilizado magia tenia un nivel admirablemente alto, eso y sus palabras lo tenían en un estado de trance.

¡En verdad era un idiota!, como pudo haberle dicho eso, se disculparía en cuanto regresara y aclararía todo los malos entendidos entre ellos.

Meiling lo intento detener. "ahora no Meiling" le había dicho dejándola atrás haciendo un berrinche.

Mientras tanto habían decidido que Terada, Koushiro, Tomoyo, Rika y Sakura irían a comprar los víveres que necesitaban, cuando Chiharu apareció "yo también iré" dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, los demás solo asintieron y se prepararon para partir.

Portaban todos unas capas con gorras de color gris, mientras caminaban por el bosque en dirección al pueblo.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, Sakura caminaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de todos pensativa, ahora que el enojo había desaparecido y se había calmado se preguntaba que había sido esa fuerza invisible que sintió al pelear.

A medio camino Chiharu se espero un momento hasta que Sakura la alcanzo y siguió su camino a su lado.

"yo" susurro después de unos momentos, provocando que Sakura la mirara con atención, mientras ella mantenía su vista fija al frente "yo quiero disculparme por mi actitud de hoy, yo pensé…"

"pensaste que tenia algo que ver con Yamasaki" dijo asintiendo "nunca imagine que se fuera a malinterpretar de ese modo, pero te puedo asegurar que solo me enseño a pelear, y bueno talvez ha nacido una amistad, pero solo eso"

Chiharu sonrió y la miro "lo se, Yamasaki me lo ha dicho, y ahora entiendo el porque, es solo que sentí que podía perderlo y eso me asusto, veras yo he estado enamorada de el desde que éramos niños"

Una sonrisa dulce aunque algo melancólica apareció en el rostro de la esmeralda "el también, estoy segura"

Los ojos castaños de Chiharu se iluminaron "eso creo, pero en fin yo solo…, es decir me gustaría que fuéramos amigas"

"me encantaría eso"

Rió "al parecer Yamasaki ha resultado un excelente entrenador, vaya paliza que le has dado a Li"

La esmeralda sonrió "si, eso creo"

Paso una hora y media cuando al fin llegaron al pueblo, se separaron para comprar las cosas que hacían falta, quedándose ella con Tomoyo. Chiharu yéndose fue con Terada y Koushiro a encontrarse con alguien en uno de los cuarteles.

Ella y Tomoyo fueron a comprar comida. Mientras Tomoyo pagaba Sakura la esperaba afuera de la tienda, una casa rustica de madera cuyo primer piso estaba lleno con repisas de vivieres.

De pronto escucho un sonido, una voz algo suave aunque ronca, miro sobre su hombro a la callejuela al lado de la tienda, checo que Tomoyo aun estuviera dentro y camino hacia la voz, entro a la callejuela, estaba estrecha y oscura, y al parecer de la nada apareció una mujer, su vestimenta era de un color negro, sus cara estaba llena de arrugas y su cabello canoso estaba sujeto en una trenza, tenia un aspecto tétrico que asusto a Sakura, parecía recién sacada de una película de espanto, sin embargo su voz era suave pero arisca, lo que dijo no se lo esperaba.

"Sakura Kinomoto" dijo con sus ojos pequeños clavados en los de ella.

"como¿Cómo sabes mi nom.."

"escucha bien lo que te digo" continuo interrumpiéndola "has vivido dando vueltas y vueltas, pero no huirás por siempre, tienes que parar y observar, tu camino esta marcado, ante ti hay diferentes caminos, uno de ellos te llevara a casa, pero ten cuidado en no dejarte seducir por el mas fácil, a veces las curvas te traen mejores cosas, hay veces que lo mas fácil es lo mas difícil, ten presente que tu hogar puede no ser el que crees, desde el momento de nacer has pertenecido a un lugar, siempre ha sido el mismo, no importa lo que pase no importa que camino tomes cuando llegues a tu hogar… lo sentirás"

Sakura parpadeo incrédula, pero cuando se detuvo a observar no vio a nadie, camino hacia delante esperando ver a la anciana, pero llego al final de la callejuela descubriéndola vacía.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Continuara….

* * *

N/A: hola a todos ¡!!! Espero que esten muy bien, pues he aquí otro capitulo, espero que les guste y me hagan llegar sus comentarios.

Trate de actualizar desde la semana pasada pero por una u otra razon no encontraba el tiempo, lo siento, pero por lo menos no tarde como la vez pasada y prometo que no lo volvere a hacer.

En fin muchas gracias por los que siguen la historia

Jeje ¿Qué pasara? Bueno eso lo sabran en el prox capitulo

100000000000000….. gracias a :

Dianazul: hola!!! Pues que te puedo decir jaja espero que estes muy bien, bueno tambien espero que te haya agradado el capi, con respecto a lo del capi pasado bueno fue un momento en el que Sakura aun se siente mal con respecto a lo de Koichi y es por eso que le pregunta a Shaoran, jeje espero que me hayas entendido, bueno en este capi vemos algo de suspenso que lo aclarare en proximos capitulos, tambien con respecto a yue bueno no lo tengo planeado como gusrdian de sakura pero vere como sacarlo, en fin espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y espero tus comentarios, cuidate mucho!

Rosh Bernal: hola!! Pues antes que nada gracias por seguir con la historia jeje y me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando, muchisimas gracias tambien por tus animos, no puedo decirte lo mucho que suben mi animo, en fin espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y tambien espero oir de ti pronto, muchos saludos, cuidate mucho! Besos

Rocio: hola espero que estes muy bien!! Muchas gracias por tu review, jeje bueno ya al fin actualizo espero que disfrutes del capitulo, jeje con respecto a Lianne estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, un dia de pronto aparecio su imagen en mi cabeza junto con el nombre y de verdad me fascino, estaras escuchando de ella pronto, porque es una de mis criaturas preferidas! Pues en fin gracias por seguir la historia, cuidate muchisimo , te mando muchos saludos!

Dreyco: hola!!!!! Jejeje pues espero que estes muy bien, jeje bueno ahora no trade tanto como la ultima vez, aunque si algo, pues me dio mucho gusto leer tu review, y pues si Meiling ha llegado para empeorar un poco las cosas, jajaj pues espero que este capitulo te guste, y prometo no tardar para el proximo

Jeje pues cuidate mucho, te mando muchos saludos y pues nos estamos leyendo! Besos :)

Tambien muchas gracias saku-black87 por tu review espero que te haya llegado mi respuesta y siento haber tardado un poco mas de lo dicho.

En fin nos vemos en una proxima cuidense mucho!!!!

Ciao,

Marian.


	10. Capitulo 9: Arreglos

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo nueve: Arreglos**

Sakura despertó de su confusión al momento de oír la voz de Tomoyo.

Seguía parada en la callejuela donde había encontrado a la anciana y anonadada volteo y camino hacia la tienda de víveres.

Tomoyo la ubico rápidamente y fue a su encuentro.

"Creo que ya es todo lo que necesitamos, pero…. ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?" pregunto preocupándose súbitamente al ver el estado de la chica "estas muy pálida, dios mió¡pareces fantasma!"

"estoy bien" aunque aun sentía sus piernas temblar "¿Qué…, que me decías?"

"que creo que necesitaremos ayuda con las bolsas¿estas segura de que te encuentras bien? Parece como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte" repuso con lo ojos brillando de preocupación.

"estoy bien Tomoyo, de verdad"

La amatista hizo una mueca de incredulidad pero igual no dijo nada.

Esperaron a que Terada y los demás llegaran.

El pueblo estaba algo concurrido, y nadie noto nada raro en las dos jóvenes que esperaban a que llegaran a ayudarlas.

Nadie, excepto una persona.

* * *

Se había despertado desde la madrugada, como era costumbre, desde que era mas joven lo hacia.

Miro por la ventana de su despacho, el día yacía nublado y el cielo imitaba el color de sus ojos grises.

Tal vez la falta de sueño que experimentaba desde hacia ya varios años era ocasionada por las acciones poco morales que había efectuado en su vida, pero poco se preocupaba por ellas, mas bien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando en lo que haría después. El arrepentimiento simplemente era desconocido para el, ya que todo lo que había hecho, pensaba, era para su bien, para el solo.

Aun no lograba localizar a las criaturas mágicas de las que tanto había escuchado, por eso se sentía tremendamente fastidiado, o mejor dicho se había sentido de esa manera, puesto que lo que había visto hacia tan solo algunos minutos había hecho aumentar su latir del corazón.

Sentía ahora la adrenalina correr por sus venas y una sonrisa siniestra se abrió paso en su rostro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no serian necesarias dichas criaturas, ya no mas.

Su magia era muy avanzada y su poder incrementaba de manera sorprendente gracias a su continuo estudio de la magia oscura.

Sin embargo la ambición, la codicia, la sed de poder lo hacian anhelar tener mas.

Toda su vida había sido igual, tal vez al haber nacido en las condiciones en las que nació, o el haber vivido de la manera en que lo hizo, tal vez al no haber tenido a nadie que le enseñara lo que era el amor y la familia lo habían hecho así, o tal vez simplemente ser codicioso y desear tener todo a cualquier precio corría por sus venas.

Realmente ya no le importaba mas, recordaba en algún momento haberse preguntado porque todo eso le había ocurrido a el, una pregunta que había dado paso a la envidia y al odio, al odio de todo lo bueno que pudiera existir en el mundo, todo lo puro que deseaba mas que nada destruir.

* * *

Paso su mano por su cabellera espesa y alborotada, su ceño fruncido se marcaba en su rostro y sus ojos destellaban perdidos en los pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, pensamientos sobre cierta oji-verde.

Lanzo un gruñido de frustración y se puso de pie bruscamente, lo mas seguro era que estuvieran por regresar, ya se había hecho algo tarde y no faltaba mucho para el anochecer.

Salio de su tienda y fue en busca de Yamasaki, quien se encontraba en el comedor platicando con Rika. Avanzo hasta ellos.

"¿aun no regresan?" pregunto serio.

"no aun no" repuso un Yamasaki sonriente como era costumbre "pero no deben de tardar"

Shaoran tomo asiento frente a el en silencio.

"¿te preocupa algo jefe?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"nada" dijo secamente.

Yamasaki entendió la indirecta, tal vez seria mejor que guardara silencio después de todo.

"hablando de ellos" interrumpió el silencio la dulce voz de Rika "aquí vienen"

"bien ya era hora" repuso Yamasaki con soltura.

Shaoran viro sus ojos y vio al grupo dirigirse hacia ellos con algunos paquetes y bolsas en sus manos. Busco instintivamente la frágil (en apariencia) figura de Sakura. Tenia que hablar con ella.

"¿Qué los entretuvo?"Interrogo con aspereza.

"nada en especial, solo nos tardamos mas de lo esperado en el cuartel, pero eso es todo".

Shaoran solo asintió aunque no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la respuesta de su pregunta.

Sakura que aun se encontraba confundida ante lo sucedido no presto atención a la presencia del ambarino, o de ningún otro, dejo las cosas que traía en sus manos en la mesa de madera y sin decir una palabra camino alejándose de todos ellos.

Shaoran se acerco a Tomoyo.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"

"no lo se en realidad" repuso la amatista "desde que la vi después de comprar las provisiones ha estado muy rara, de hecho se puso tan pálida que jure se desmayaría, pero no me quiso decir nada al respecto… tal vez debería ir a hablar con ella."

"No, esta bien tu quédate aquí, yo iré" y sin mas fue detrás de la susodicha.

----------------------

Sakura camino enfrascada en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que cierta persona iba tras sus pasos.

Shaoran al ver que la joven no tenia ni la menor idea de su presencia cerca de ella apresuro algo el paso y se poso frente a ella interceptándola.

La joven finalmente lo miro algo confundida.

"tenemos que hablar" dijo el ambarino con su voz algo áspera.

Esa voz masculina la hizo salir de su confusión, lo miro a los ojos y alzo la barbilla altivamente. "no se de que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo"

"¿te encuentras bien? Tomoyo me dijo que te había visto un poco rara" pregunto casualmente tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Recordó lo ocurrido esa tarde, la anciana y su 'profecía', pero tal vez fue porque estaba enojada con el, o tal vez porque ni siquiera estaba ella misma segura de lo ocurrido que mintió. "no me ocurre nada, y si solo querías hablar de eso…"

"no" dijo firmemente interrumpiéndola.

"¿entonces?"Sonando irritada.

"lo sabes perfectamente"

"no, no lo se porque no hay ningún asunto que nos pueda involucrar a los dos, ahora si me disculpas me voy a descansar" esquivándolo.

Shaoran la observo durante algunos segundos, el quería hablar con ella y había jurado que seria civilizadamente¡maldita sea¿Por qué tenia que ser tan necia? Avanzo hasta ella y la tomo del brazo "tú y yo vamos a hablar, y juro que no me importa si para ello tengo que llevarte a la fuerza"

No supo realmente si fue el tono de voz que uso para decirlo o la convicción que destellaba de sus ojos, pero se vio sin más remedio que aceptar, no dudo ni por un momento que estaba dispuesto a llevar esa amenaza a cabo. Se las arreglo para soltarse de su agarre "puedo caminar sola" repuso dando a entender que no habría porque llevar a cabo las acciones antes mencionadas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a los limites del campamento, un lugar donde no los interrumpirían.

"y bien¿de que quieres hablar?"

Los ojos de Shaoran se clavaron en los suyos mostrando determinación, aunque por dentro no se sintiera tan seguro, sentía como aumentaba el ritmo de su corazón y sentía un poco de nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo¡era ridículo¿Como podía ser posible que en momentos mas críticos en los que se llevaron a cabo batallas se sintiera mas seguro de lo que ahora?

Carraspeo "de nosotros"

Nerviosa alejo los ojos de los de el y con toda la calma que pudo reunir en ese instante dijo "¿nosotros? Por favor Li, no hay ningún nosotros" recordando a Meiling "hay un yo y un tu, pero no hay un nosotros, creo que ahora deberías estar hablando con tu prometida y no conmigo" aun sin mirarlo.

"¿prometida?" pregunto confundido

Enojada "¡Meiling¿No te suena el nombre?"

Ahí no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente "Meiling es como mi hermana, el compromiso no fue realmente hecho por mi"

"pero hay un compromiso, y ese es el punto" ahora viéndolo directo a los ojos

"pero eso se puede arreglar"

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! No puedes ir por la vida jugando así con las personas"

"no estoy jugando con nadie"

"eres un cínico" espeto ya realmente molesta "no se porque me molesto en hablar contigo" dispuesta a irse.

Pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella y la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

"¡suéltame!"

Las tomo por las dos muñecas inmovilizándola. "no, no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches¿acaso no te das cuenta de la atracción que hay entre los dos?"

"no pasa nada entre los dos"

"no lo niegues Sakura, yo…yo no había sentido esto antes, por Meiling solo siento afecto, pero para casarme con ella se necesita algo…algo mas, tal vez si nunca hubieras aparecido me hubiera casado con ella sin mas, no lo se porque nunca antes lo cuestione, pero ahora…"

"ahora nada, suéltame Li"

Frunciendo el ceño la acorralo entre un árbol y sus brazos "ahora no podría siquiera pensarlo, no sin antes descubrir que es esto que siento por ti, porque…demonios…porque ni siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en ti"

El corazón de la chica estaba apunto de escapar, por sus palabras, porque sentía su cuerpo tan cerca de ella, porque su aroma a masculinidad inundaba sus sentidos, porque lo que había dicho era cierto, la atracción que existía era mas fuerte que ambos.

Shaoran se acerco mas dejando su rostro a milímetros del de la chica. "dime que tu no lo sientes, dime que no ansias besarme tanto como lo ansió yo, dime que no has pensado en mi como lo hecho yo, dime que no te afecta estar tan cerca como me afecta a mi"

"yo…yo no…" quería decirle todo eso¡de verdad! Pero sus varoniles labios la hipnotizaron, su aliento chocando contra su cara sentirlo tan cerca provoco que no pudiera siquiera ordenar sus pensamientos.

El ambarino finalmente elimino la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los de ella.

Sakura puso sus manos en su torso intentando alejarlo, intentando rechazarlo, lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus labios moviéndose seductoramente con los de ella nublaron su juicio, quiso separarse de el, quiso abofetearlo, pero su cuerpo se opuso a sus deseos.

Poco a poco la oji-verde se dejo llevar, correspondiéndole, sus bocas se acoplaron, sus lenguas se unieron en un baile anhelado, este beso fue completamente diferente al primero. Mientras que el anterior había sido lleno de ternura este estaba fundido con la pasión, sentimiento que los llenaba por dentro. Después de eso ya no podrían negar que algo ocurría entre los dos.

Sakura sintió sus piernas temblar como si fueran gelatina, y subió sus manos aferrándose a los hombros de el como si su vida dependiera de ello, el la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos como si nunca fuera a dejarla escapar.

Pero claro un beso no podía durar por siempre, en vista de que sus pulmones rogaban por oxigeno se separaron un poco, los brazos de Shaoran aun rodeaban la cintura de la castaña, al igual que los de ella se asían de el. Sus ojos de sumergieron en los del otro.

La castaña carraspeo algo nerviosa pero sin quitarle la vista de encima "yo…"

"shhh" no dejándola continuar "arreglare las cosas con Meiling" susurro suavemente mientras la joven sentía como si su voz acariciara su oído.

Ella simplemente asintió anonadada, había sido demasiado y había sucedido tan rápido, no podía aun asimilar todo, pero lo único que si sabia era que en toda su vida jamás se había sentido de esa forma ante un beso.

Aunque Shaoran sabia que no quería separarse de ella, también sabia que había sido mucho para ambos para solo una noche, por lo menos las cosas se habían aclarado algo y avanzado (¡y que avanze!) con ella, ahora ambos se merecían un buen descanso. Deshizo el abrazo y sin decir mas la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta las tiendas del campamento.

* * *

La noche transcurrió demasiado lenta para ciertos personajes, el tener que ordenar la mente no es tan sencillo como parece después de todo., pero las horas transcurrieron y se hizo de día finalmente.

Sakura al fin se decidió a salir de su tienda, y fue al comedor esperando encontrarse a Shaoran, pero para su decepción o alivio (aun no lo decidía) no se encontraba ahí.

En su lugar solo se encontraban Kero, Spinel y Kenshi desayunando (o podríamos decir Spinel y Kenshi desayunando y Kero atragantándose jeje) y haciéndoles compañía una sonriente Tomoyo.

"Sakura ¿Cómo amaneciste? "

"bien gracias" respondió a la pregunta de la amatista y se sentó frente a ella.

"Sakuraqueraroquetelevantarastantemprano" musito Kero con trabajo con un bocado en su pequeña boquita.

La esmeralda no pudo evitar reír "Kero no te entiendo nada"

El susodicho trago con fuerza pasándose toda la comida y sonrió graciosamente "dije que que raro que te hayas levantado tan temprano, no quieres desayunar algo, esta riquísimo, pero el pastel es mió" señalando un pedazo de pastel a su lado "Tomoyo lo compro ayer especialmente para mi…en vista de que tu ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi" usando un tono reprobatorio.

"lo siento Kero, he estado como loca últimamente… ¿me perdonas?" haciéndole ojitos.

"mmm…esta bien, solo si prometes traerme postre la próxima ves que vayan al pueblo"

"te doy mi palabra" poniendo una cara solemne.

"por lo que veo si te encuentras mucho mejor" musito Tomoyo mirándola.

La castaña sonrió y asintió "siento haberte preocupado"

"disculpa aceptada…solo si me acompañas con Eriol y Nakuru hoy"

"de acuerdo" dijo sin pensarlo mucho "¿A dónde?"

"a su residencia, Nakuru me hizo prometerle que iría, y para asegurarse mando un carruaje por mi"

"ya veo ¿tu también iras Spi?"

Extendió sus alitas color azul y se elevo un poco en el aire, abrió la boquita para hablar…pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"si Spi va yo también voy, y seguro que Kenshi también quiere ir, apuesto a que Eriol tiene decenas de postres en su casa" dijo Kero emocionado elevándose en el aire por igual. "aunque tal vez tienes que preguntarle al mocoso si te deja ir Kenshi"

"Kero" repuso Sakura siendo ignorada.

"a ti no te invito mi amo" dijo Spi.

"pues no necesito que me invite, si Sakura va yo también"

"Kero"

"pues yo prefiero quedarme a cuidar que las cosas marchen bien por aquí" dijo Kenshi tranquilamente y cruzándose de sus bracitos permaneciendo sentado sobre la mesa.

"deja de ser una aguafiestas, sino vas a llegar a ser igual de molesto que tu dueño (refiriéndose a Shaoran)"

"¡Kero!"

"¿si?" respondió poniendo cara de ángel.

"no hables así de ellos"

"yo solo digo la verdad"

"pero de todas formas, el amo Eriol piensa que es mejor que nosotros permanezcamos aquí y que no nos acerquemos al pueblo." Interrumpió Spi.

"tu amo no sabe nada" contraataco Kero

"basta Kero, te quedaras aquí con ellos" replico la esmeralda.

"pero…"

"y si sigues poniendo peros no te traeré ningún postre"

"esta bien Sakurita" poniendo su carita de no rompo ni un plato de nuevo "¡pero no te olvides de mi postre eh!"

Y con esa despedida se marcharon hacia la residencia de Eriol dejándole dicho a Rika a donde iban.

* * *

Llegaron finalmente a la casa de Eriol, una hermosa mansión que se encontraba detrás de una extensión considerable de pasto verde adornado por flores de todos tipos y tamaños.

Las dos jóvenes bajaron del carruaje que las dejo justo en frente de la puerta principal, en la que se encontraban Eriol y Nakuru esperándolas.

"¡Tomoyo! Que bueno que has llegado, y por lo visto Sakura querida te acompaña" Nakuru fue a su encuentro "pero pasen, pasen la comida ya casi esta lista, van a ver todo un manjar que Eriol mando preparar en su honor¡se van a chupar los dedos!"

Sakura saludo a Eriol quien galantemente tomo su mano para besar el dorso.

"encantado de verte Sakura" dijo

"igualmente Eriol, lamento haber llegado sin avisar"

"no te preocupes, es un honor tenerlas aquí" mirando a Tomoyo quien se acerco a saludarlo.

Nakuru y Sakura se adelantaron a entrar a la residencia.

"permítame acompañarla" dijo ofreciéndole su brazo tal como lo había hecho la noche del baile.

Tomoyo sonrió sin evitar ruborizarse ligeramente "gracias".

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y la comida les fue servida, todo un manjar tal cual había prometido Nakuru, charlaron de cosas realmente intrascendentes aligerando el ambiente tenso que los había cubierto por los últimos días.

Tres horas después a Nakuru se le ocurrió dejar solos a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

"Sakura hay una tienda de accesorios donde vi unos broches preciosos, estoy segura que vi uno color verde que quedaría a la perfección con esos hermosos ojos que tienes ¿Qué dices¿Me acompañas?"

"si, claro" respondió sonriente.

Se pusieron de pie excusándose.

"no te invito Tomoyo porque seria muy grosero de nuestra parte dejar a mi querido Eriol solo, así que espero se hagan muy buena compañía mientras nosotras estamos ausentes".

Y sin más se fueron dejándolos solos.

"Así que dime Tomoyo, como han estado las cosas en el campamento"

La amatista le contó a grandes rasgos los acontecimientos de los últimos días, pero sabia que lo que quería escuchar Eriol era la explicación que le debía sobre aquel hombre al que se encontraron en el baile del Rey, solo que no sabia como empezar.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente Eriol sonrió dulcemente mientras la tomaba de la mano en un gesto reconfortante "¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio?"

Tomoyo sonrió y tomo aire para comenzar su relato.

* * *

Nakuru le había mostrado ese broche que había utilizado como pretexto para salir de la residencia de Eriol y después de ver toda la tienda de accesorios, había salido a la calle concurrida dejando a Nakuru comprando no recordaba exactamente cuantas cosas.

Saco el broche que Nakuru le había comprado de la bolsa y lo observo cuidadosamente, era un broche algo fino, de plata e incrustado con una brillante esmeralda en forma de rombo en el centro, era sencillo, pero hermoso.

Al querer ponerlo de vuelta en su bolsa, esta cayó al suelo.

Sakura se iba a agachar para levantarla, pero alguien se le adelanto.

Vio como una mano de hombre se extendía para darle su bolsa.

"gracias" musito Sakura sonriéndole.

"es un placer señorita…"

"Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto"

"que hermoso nombre" respondió el hombre de ojos negros sonriéndole.

"gra…gracias"

"¿esta usted sola señorita Sakura?, espero no le moleste que me tome la libertad en llamarla así"

"no, esta bien y no, no estoy sola, vengo con una amiga que no debe tardar en salir"

"ya veo, bueno la dejo" viendo de reojo como una castaña alta se acerca a ellos "si alguna vez necesita algo por favor búsqueme, mi nombre es Kotaro Sumiya a sus ordenes" y diciendo eso se fue perdiéndose entre la gente.

Segundos después llego Nakuru quien llamo a una Sakura algo distraída.

"¡Sakura!" dijo un poco mas fuerte para que la escuchara.

"lo siento Nakuru ¿Qué decías?"

"Que es mejor que nos vayamos, creo que se nos ha ido el tiempo bastante rápido viendo chucherias ¿no crees? "

"si, tienes razón"

* * *

El hombre de nombre Kotaro se detuvo en un callejón vació y cerro los ojos concentrándose en la imagen de un hombre de ojos grises _'¿has visto todo?'_ musito en su mente.

'_si'_ escucho una voz dentro de sus pensamientos contestarle _'así que Sakura Kinomoto'_ continúo la voz que pertenecía al hombre de ojos grises dentro de su mente como si fuera su conciencia.

'_¿quiere que la sigua, su majestad?' _pregunto a la voz.

'_no, no es necesario, ella __volverá, puedes estar seguro de ello' _

Continuara……

* * *

**N/A: hola a todos!!!!!!!! Se que he tardado demasiado y se que habia prometido no hacerlo pero porfis no me odien!!!! La escuela me ha complicado un poco (bastante) la existencia y he andado como loca, en fin no puedo decirles cuanto lo siento!!!**

**Espero por otra parte que este capitulo les guste y compense aunque sea un poco el retardo, jeje y pues vemos un poco mas al personaje del Rey en este capi….uuu**

**Jejeje bueno en fin **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan leyendo la historia, aproveche que justo ayer Sali de vacaciones para terminar el capi y espero que les guste.**

**Rosh Bernal: muchas gracias por tu review jejeje perdon por la tardanza pero espero que te guste el capitulo, ahí me diras que te parecio, ps aprovechando te mando besos y un abrazototote por navidad y año nuevo jeje pasatela muy bien y que todos tus deseos se cumplan jeje cuidate mucho!! )**

**Dianazul: hola!! Espero que estes muy bien jejej se que he tardado siglos, perdon perdon! Pero ps en fin espero que te guste este capi, jeje salen mas dudas que mas tarde se iran resolviendo, pero veo que tienes mas o menos una idea de las respuestas, en fin muchas gracias por tu review y espero saber que te parecio el capi. Cuidate mucho te mando besos y un abrazo grande grande. Muy feliz navidad y año nuevo!!!**

**A satorichiva y a saku-black87 muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero les lleguen mis comments .**

**Muchas gracias tambien a Dreyco, y perdon perdon por la tardanza.**

**En fin todos los que aun leen la historia muchas gracias por seguirla y a todos les deseo una MUUUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!! QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!!**

**Les mando abrazos y besos**

**Con todo mi cariño**

**Marian. )**


	11. Capitulo 10: Revelaciones

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo diez: Revelaciones**

Su cabello negro ébano se levanto con gracia cuando volteo su cabeza repentinamente chocando con el viento y cayendo por su espalda como una oscura cascada.

Sus ojos cual rubíes examinaron su alrededor frustrados. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Hacia horas que lo buscaba y aun no lograba encontrarlo.

Resoplo furiosa, si tan solo se enteraba que estaba con aquella mujer… de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, ella, Meiling, era su prometida y con ella y solo con ella tendría que estar en ese momento. De verdad que no era posible que aunque había ido hasta el, a Shaoran parecía no importarle, no le había dedicado ni siquiera un minuto de su tiempo. ¿Qué demonios se creía?

Ella sabia a la perfección que no podía esperar algo realmente cariñoso o al menos no una muestra de amor que ella desearía, sabia que Shaoran era un hombre serio y para nada dado a las muestras de afecto, desde que lo conocía había sido así con ella y con todos a su alrededor. Es decir la abrazaba si, se preocupaba por ella si, pero nada que demostrase amor incondicional, como estaba segura ella sentía por el.

Tal vez fuese que esperaba algo mas, algo como en las novelas románticas donde cuando los protagonistas se besan es como si el mundo les perteneciera, sentirse a punto de tocar el cielo, pero no, con Shaoran no era así, los besos que habían compartido habían sido pocos y serios, sin esa chispa que se supone debería encenderse, es decir ella se sentía maravillada aunque solo fuera por un roce con sus labios, pero de igual manera sabia que faltaba algo.

Volteo finalmente saliendo de sus pensamientos a la dirección opuesta resignada a no encontrarlo cuando lo vio caminando firmemente hacia ella.

Camino rápidamente a su encuentro.

"Shaoran, te he buscado por todas partes"

El aludido parpadeo "y yo a ti"

La mujer no le dio tiempo de decir mas porque se abalanzo a sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello. "de verdad no sabes como te he extrañado, pero" separándose un poco para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente "no me has hecho caso alguno desde que llegue, claro que no importa, yo te entiendo, se que tienes demasiadas responsabilidades y…"

"Meiling" repuso el interrumpiéndola y alejando los brazos de la muchacha de el "tenemos que hablar"

Meiling parpadeo confundida por la seriedad extrema que utilizaba y asintió mostrando una sonrisa coqueta "claro mi amor, como quieras"

Shaoran suspiro pesadamente y la guió a una parte donde estuvieran solos.

"Meiling tu sabes que te tengo mucho cariño"

"yo también te quiero Shaoran, es normal con respecto a nuestra situación, claro que me encanta oírlo de tus labios ya que no lo escucho muy a menudo… acaso todo esto es para ponerle una fecha definitiva a nuestra boda… porque talvez si lo hacemos cuanto antes sea lo mejor ¿no te parece? Porque…"

Shaoran puso su dedo índice sobre su boca haciéndola callar.

"Meiling escúchame" ella asintió "te tengo mucho cariño, crecimos juntos desde niños y es natural para mi quererte… tu para mi has sido como una mas de mis hermanas"

Meiling frunció el ceño y se alejo de el incrédula "¿hermana?"

Shaoran asintió y dijo con una suavidad que hizo estremecer a la mujer "Meiling… no puedo casarme contigo… yo estoy confundido"

La mujer sentía la rapidez de sus latidos mientras negaba con la cabeza "no, no, no… no me puedes hacer esto, no sabes de que estas hablando, tú y yo nos vamos a casar porque desde que éramos niños fue dispuesto así"

El ambarino la tomo por los brazos sintiéndola temblar. "tu lo has dicho, no fue nuestra decisión nunca"

"¡Mía si! Yo… ¡yo te amo!"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Nunca nos dieron la oportunidad de pensarlo, de conocer a otras personas, nos lo impusieron y nosotros aceptamos simplemente sin cuestionar nada"

"eso no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos, porque son auténticos y tu no puedes negarlos" le grito poniendo distancia entre ellos, las lagrimas surcando sus mejillas "esto… todo esto es por esa mujer ¿verdad? Es por la tal Kinomoto"

Shaoran se quedo callado cabizbajo.

"¡maldita sea Xiao Lang! ¡Si quieres terminar conmigo por lo menos merezco la verdad!"

Él asintió. "con ella siento…cosas"

Meiling se limpio las lágrimas de su cara bruscamente con la mirada furiosa, lastimada e incrédula. "esto es un error, con ella jamás tendrás algo real, ella nunca te va a querer como yo lo hago y al final te vas a arrepentir de todo esto"

"perdóname Mei pero mi decisión ya esta tomada"

La garganta se le hizo nudos y sentía como mas lagrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos color rubí, ya no podía permanecer mas a su lado, le había roto el corazón. Lastimada se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se alejo de el sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Tomoyo tomo aire mientras recordaba lo ocurrido tiempo atrás.

Finalmente decidida encaro a los ojos añiles de Eriol y prosiguió "el hombre de la fiesta, Kota Tanako, fue el hombre que delato la inconformidad de mis padres con el rey."

Sus amatistas brillaron con tristeza al remembrar.

**--Flash Back--**

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras aferraba sus manitas a la almohada.

Otro trueno resonó entre la tormenta que caía sobre el techo de la mansión.

La pequeña abrió los ojos mostrando entre el ceño fruncido sus amatistas mientras que se levantaba de su cama y tomaba a su oso de peluche entre sus brazos para infundirse valor.

Empujo la puerta de su cuarto, la cual siempre permanecía entreabierta dejando que un haz de luz se asomara, y salio al pasillo. Se aferro aun mas al peluche ¡odiaba la oscuridad!

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de que su camisón que rozaba el piso no la hiciera tropezarse.

Al llegar al final logro captar un murmullo a través de la tormenta.

El pensamiento de seguridad al lado de sus padres la hizo avanzar hacia el estudio, donde a través de la puerta entreabierta el sonido de las voces salía.

Otro trueno se dejo escuchar y la pequeña corrió hasta llegar a la puerta.

Justo cuando iba a entrar se detuvo y se escondió atrás de la puerta viendo lo que ocurría dentro.

Su madre se encontraba discutiendo con un señor de tez oscura y tosca, sus ojos y cabellos eran negros como la noche a la que tanto temía y su mirada brillaba diabólicamente y con algo más que la niña no supo interpretar.

El hombre tomo el brazo de la madre de Tomoyo con agresividad. "y yo ya te dije Sonomi, aceptas mi trato o créeme que te arrepentirás"

"suéltame" espeto Sonomi alejándose de el, su respiración yendo mas rápido de lo normal.

"Sonomi por favor se razonable, lo único que pido es una noche" Tanako dijo mientras fingía un tono calmado y razonable.

"Nunca, escúchame bien ¡nunca! Lo único que tu provocas en mi es asco, será mejor que te alejes de mi y de mi familia, sino, te juro no respondo"

"¿Qué? Acaso me vas a delatar con tu esposo, por favor es un tonto y confía plenamente en mi"

"pues de eso ya no estés tan seguro"

"Sonomi, Sonomi, Sonomi" avanzando lentamente hacia ella "estoy intentando ayudarlos, todo por las buenas"

"¡no te me acerques!"

"de acuerdo, se me agoto la paciencia" repuso mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaba hasta ella tomándola por los hombros con fuerza y encerrándola entre el librero y su cuerpo "sino es por las buenas, entonces va a ser por las malas"

La pequeña Tomoyo no entendía exactamente que era lo que ocurría pero al ver a su madre en esa situación sabia que algo estaba mal, tirando a su muñeco de peluche se abalanzo contra el hombre jalándolo de sus ropas.

Tanako sorprendido intento apartar a la niña, logrando únicamente que esta mordiera su mano.

Exasperado ante la mujer y la niña agarro a la ultima por los hombros elevándola del piso "lárgate mocosa"

"¡suéltala!" grito Sonomi intentando apartarlo de su hija.

Tanako lanzo su mano contra Sonomi dando de lleno en su cara, impactándola con tal fuerza que provoco que la mujer diera de lleno contra el suelo.

Tomoyo alzo su manita y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo contra la tosca cara rasguñándolo cerca del ojo.

"¡maldita escuincla!" la iba a golpear a ella también pero Sonomi se interpuso mostrándole un abrecartas con el filo hacia el amenazadoramente.

"¡lárgate! ¡Lárgate y nunca regreses!"

El hombre furioso paso su mano por su rostro el cual estaba sangrando "esto no va a quedarse así Sonomi, te lo juro" y dicho esto partió de la mansión. Dejando a Sonomi sollozando, abrazando a su pequeña hija.

**--Fin del Flash Back--**

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de una Tomoyo adulta silenciosamente.

"pocos días después de esa noche llegaron los guardias del rey, apresaron a mis padres y a mi tío y los condenaron a pena de muerte.

Yo a su tiempo no entendí muy bien lo que había ocurrido, solo sabia que me habían arrebatado a las personas que mas quería en el mundo, y todo por su culpa.

Mi abuelo cuido de mi y Ryo por bastante tiempo después de que la madre de Ryo murió por igual, pero incluso me lo han quitado a el. Después de esa noche toda la vida como la conocía se termino, y me encontré viendo como todo mi mundo se caía a pedazos sin poder hacer nada. Ahora lo único que queda de mi pasado, del pasado que tanto ame es mi primo.

Ahora solo somos el y yo"

Eriol la jalo por los hombros suavemente acercándola a su cuerpo para tomarla en un abrazo, un abrazo que no solo intentaba reconfortarla sino protegerla de todo y de todos.

El añil estaba consciente de lo que había dicho, con respecto a cuidarla como si fuera su hermana, ahora ya no se encontraba tan seguro de quererla como a una hermana, lo único que sabia era que después de esto no estaría dispuesto a separarse de su lado nunca mas.

"ahora ya no estas sola, ya no mas"

* * *

Cuando llegaron Sakura y Nakuru a la mansión de Eriol, Tomoyo ya se encontraba mas calmada. Conversaron un poco de cosas intrascendentes, Eriol con el único propósito de ver a la amatista con su humor alegre como usualmente lo había visto.

Hacia la tarde decidieron que lo mejor seria que regresaran al campamento y así lo hicieron.

Shaoran mientras tanto llego a la mesa en el campamento que solo era ocupada por las tres pequeñas y aladas criaturas mágicas.

"¿Qué quieres mocoso?" dijo Kero al instante en el que el hombre se sentó en la mesa.

"nada que te importe" respondió el ambarino rodando los ojos exasperado. Se sentía mal por Meiling, pero sabia que había hecho lo correcto, si no lo hacia siempre se arrepentiría por no darse una oportunidad con Sakura, siempre viviría preguntándose lo que hubiera pasado, además no era justo darle alas por mas tiempo a Meiling, sabia que su cariño para con ella siempre seria fraternal y no algo en plano romántico, besándola nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, tan bien, con ella simplemente no había esa emoción y esa desesperación.

"no te atrevas a hablarme así" dijo el guardián frunciendo el ceño al ser ignorado.

"ya déjalo en paz Kerberos ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que no esta de humor para hablar contigo?" dijo Kenshi interviniendo.

"como sea, no me importa, aparte en verdad los compadezco a los dos" dirigiéndose también a Spi "les tocaron unos mocosos como compañeros, en cambio yo tengo la mejor compañera del mundo ja ja ja pero es natural yo también soy una magnifica criatura jajaja"

"kero y su ego" susurro Spi a Kenshi rodando cómicamente sus ojitos mientras Kero seguía hablando solo.

Entonces Shaoran vio llegar al carruaje en el que iban Tomoyo y Sakura.

Al abrir la puertecilla ayudo a bajar amablemente a Tomoyo, pero realmente su atención estaba concentrada por completo en la persona que venia detrás de la amatista.

Estiro su mano para ayudar a bajar a Sakura del carruaje, en el instante en que las palmas de sus manos entraron en contacto sintieron electricidad correr por su cuerpo.

La miro a los ojos fundiéndose en esas preciosas esmeraldas que anhelaba ver, un sutil tono sonrosado se había apoderado de sus mejillas lo cual la hacia verse mas hermosa, no dudo ni un momento en que un sonrojo había cruzado su rostro por igual ya que sentía un suave calor agolpado en sus mejillas.

Sabia que debía verse como un tonto, sin ayudarla a bajar completamente y en vez de eso quedándose viendo sus ojos sin poder articular ni una palabra, sin poder hacer un solo movimiento, resistiéndose incluso a pestañear.

¿Cuando había sucedido? ¿Cuando la había dejado de ver como una amenaza? sonrió por dentro… siempre fue una amenaza para el, para su corazón. Sabia que esto no podía ser amor, no tan rápido, pero era una atracción un deseo de estar con ella tan fuerte que seguramente podría llegar a ser algo mas que eso, si es que no ya lo estaba empezando a ser, y por algún motivo que no sabia como explicar, talvez por el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, talvez por el sonrojo de sus mejillas o tal vez por la curvatura muy similar a una sonrisa de sus labios, pero estaba seguro de que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por el.

Sakura pestañeo y bajo finalmente del carruaje, pronto se sintió al borde de la asfixia al estar conciente de la cercanía que el hombre mantenía con respecto a ella, sintió como su nerviosismo aumentaba y por esto quiso poner espacio entre ellos, jalo su mano de la de el, pero el no la soltó.

Tragando saliva vio sus manos unidas y reunió valor para verlo nuevamente a sus ojos, instantáneamente sintió hundirse en esos ojos ámbar, sentía su corazón latir a prisa, estaba temblando pero ni empleando todas sus fuerzas se sintió capaz de apartar su mirada de sus ojos, entonces vio la determinación que brillaba en su iris y supo que todo eso iba en serio, supo que algo ya existía entre ellos, algo que los unía, lo quisiera o no.

Sintió como tomaba su otra mano y la acercaba lentamente a el, pronto se olvidaron de todo y de todos, la presencia de las criaturas o de Tomoyo habían desaparecido para ellos.

Shaoran abrió ligeramente sus labios, quería decírselo, quería decirle que había arreglado todo, quería decirle que quería darse esta oportunidad con ella.

Pero por supuesto alguien los tenia que interrumpir.

"¡jefe, jefe!" llego Yamasaki sin tener idea de la interrupción que hacia. "que bueno que esta aquí" dijo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

"tengo" empezó a decir buscando entre toda la gente que se aglomeraba en el lugar, localizando a Chiharu y agarrando su mano "tenemos que decirles algo"

Chiharu con un enorme sonrojo regreso la sonrisa a Yamasaki mientras los ojos le brillaban.

"Le he pedido a Chiharu que se case conmigo" seguía sonriendo dando la impresión de que sus músculos faciales se quedarían en esa expresión por siempre. "y ella ¡me ha dicho que si!"

"¡vaya!"

"¡al fin!"

"¡Hasta que te animaste!"

"¡felicidades!"

Todo tipo de comentarios y felicitaciones se dejaron venir. Mientras toda la gente celebraba dos pares de ojos, esmeralda y ámbar seguían viéndose intensamente. Una sonrisa sincera y dulce se poso en los labios de Sakura, al igual que en los de Shaoran.

Un momento lleno de calma y sincera felicidad, muchos lo llaman suerte… otros lo llaman el preludio de la tormenta…

Continuara….

* * *

N/A: HOLA!! Espero que esten muy bien, lo se! He tardado como tres meses, es demasiado!! Lo siento lo siento!! Pero ya al fin actualize jeje espero no esten muy enojados :P

Bueno que les puedo decir he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y en verdad no he tenido cabeza para actualizar, eso sumado a que hace un mes desafortunadamente murio una persona que conocia en un accidente automovilistico, es triste tener que presenciar esto, sobre todo porque apenas contaba con 16 años y todavía tenia toda una vida por delante.

En fin tengan mucho cuidado pues en estos casos realmente te das cuenta de que cosas asi le puede pasar a quien menos te lo esperas.

Espero que les guste este capi que he escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes que aun leen esta historia, y otra vez perdon por la tardanza!

Muchas gracias a saku-black87 y dreyco por sus comentarios ¡! Espero que lean este capitulo y les guste.

Rosh Bernal: muchas gracias por tu review, se que he tardado demasiado pero espero que te guste este capitulo, cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Besos!

Me despido, cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

Ciao,

Marian.


	12. Capitulo 11: Preocupados

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo Once: Preocupados**

**Tomoeda;**** la noche de la partida de Sakura**

"cuídate mucho Sakura" decía Kaoru meneando la mano en señal de despedida con una sonrisa en su rostro y Touya a su lado.

"lo haré, ustedes también, gracias por la cena" correspondió con la mano a su despedida.

Kaoru volteo a ver a su esposo quitando su sonrisa y reemplazándola por una mueca preocupada "La noto muy triste Touya"

El hombre volteo su rostro para verla a los ojos, su ojos oscuros mostrando la misma preocupación, paso sus brazo alrededor de su hombros y la abrazo reconfortándola "yo también, pero no te tienes porque preocupar demás pequeña, Sakura es fuerte, ya se le pasara" dijo plantándole un beso en la frente.

Kaoru lo abrazo por la cintura "ya lo se" dijo asintiendo "pero igual no me gusta verla así"

**Dos días después**

Los oscuros rizos de la mujer se meneaban mientras sus ojos miel escudriñaban los pasillos buscando la harina que necesitaba para preparar las galletas favoritas de su mejor amiga, pensando que tal vez la pudiera alegrar con eso y con unas películas que pensaba pasar a rentar en la tarde antes de ir a casa de la esmeralda.

Tan distraída iba por el pasillo del supermercado que cuando escucho la melodía de su celular, contesto sin ver quien era la persona llamándola.

"Habla Kaoru" dijo viendo dos tipos de harina diferentes una en cada mano mientras que con su hombro detenía el teléfono.

"Hola hermana" le respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

Kaoru finalmente decidiéndose por una bolsa de harina la coloco en el carrito mientras tomaba apropiadamente el celular con su mano "¡Kiara!" dijo mostrando sorpresa "que milagro que me llamas, aunque con todo el trabajo que tienes no te culpo por no llamar mas a menudo"

"si, lo siento hermana pero estoy como loca, solo te hablo para preguntarte por Sakura"

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con ella Kiara?"

"pues estoy algo preocupada por ella, no ha venido al hospital desde anteayer y se me hace muy raro ya que si llegara a faltar me hubiera avisado antes normalmente"

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo "pues si que raro, aunque con el humor que ha tenido seguramente ha decidido descansar un poco y probablemente se le olvido comentarte"

"mmm… no lose Kaoru, Sakura puede ser algo distraída, pero es muy responsable en cuanto a medicina se trata, en fin solo te llamaba para que vieras lo que ocurre, yo tengo demasiado trabajo ahora, tengo que colgar, pero háblame luego para saber que Sakura esta bien"

"si de acuerdo, no te preocupes yo me encargo"

"Ok, luego nos vemos"

"Adiós" dicho esto colgó, y suspiro, también se le hacia muy rara la conducta de Sakura, lo mejor seria ir a verla ahora mismo, ya después regresaría a comprar las cosas para preparar galletas, y si Sakura se encontraba bien de seguro la acompañaría.

Habiendo tomado la decisión camino hasta el estacionamiento y se subió a su coche, antes de prenderlo tomo su celular y pensó en hablarle a Touya para decirle lo que le había dicho Kiara. "no" susurro para si meneando la cabeza "solo lo preocuparía sin razón" y es que conociendo lo sobre protector que era su esposo con Sakura estaba segura que se precipitaría antes de tiempo.

Encendió el motor y se dirigió a la casa de Sakura.

Al llegar, se estaciono frente a su puerta y salio del coche notando el auto de Sakura estacionado al lado de la casa.

Supuso que se encontraba ahí. Toco el timbre y espero a que le abriera la puerta.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna oprimió el timbre de nuevo.

Aun nada.

Hizo lo mismo tres veces mas y al no tener respuesta, hurgo en su bolsa encontrando de inmediato su llavero y localizando así la llave de repuesto de la casa de Sakura.

Entro a la silenciosa casa, que había pertenecido antes a los padres de Sakura, después de su muerte Touya y Sakura se quedaron con la casa y años mas tarde Touya compro una casa con ella y Sakura, aun con la insistencia de ella misma y Touya de que se fuera a vivir con ellos, decidió quedarse a vivir en la casa donde había compartido su niñez con su hermano y sus padres.

Paso por la sala, el comedor, la cocina. No había ni rastro de Sakura. Se le hizo muy raro esto así que subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se le hizo muy extraño ver su cama tendida, y su habitación perfectamente recogida, dado que siempre había algo tirado, ya fuera ropa o cuadernos, en eso tenía que decir que su amiga era considerablemente desordenada, pero ahora todo lucia impecable.

Abrió las demás habitaciones y todas lucían igual.

Entonces su corazón dio un brinco, ¿y si algo le había pasado? Era demasiado extraño todo aquello y concordaba con su hermana, si al parecer no había estado en su casa, por lo menos ese día y no se había presentado al trabajo y ni siquiera había llamado para excusarse entonces ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Un extraño presentimiento se apodero de ella alarmándola.

Salio de la casa y vio otra vez el coche de su amiga, si no se había llevado su coche entonces no podía haber ido muy lejos.

Subió en su propio automóvil y se dirigió al único lugar donde se le ocurría podía estar.

**Un día después**

Touya caminaba histérico de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa de Sakura.

"señor, le pido que se tranquilice no va a lograr nada estando así"

Touya le dirigió una mirada asesina al detective que se encontraba frente a el. "¡no me diga como tengo que estar! ¡Es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando!" dijo en un tono bastante alto.

"Touya"

Escuchó cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Quito su hombro bruscamente haciendo que lo soltara Kaoru.

Con el ceño fruncido vio la preocupación que emanaba de los ojos miel de su esposa y resoplo frustrado pasando una mano por su cabello. "lo siento Kaoru…es solo que…Sakura nunca se ha ido de esta manera…si fue su decisión irse sin siquiera avisar juro que… ¡maldita sea! ¡Es una tonta por preocuparme de esta manera!"

La mujer de rizos oscuros se acerco a él de nuevo rodeando su brazo, siendo aceptada esta vez por el hombre y volteo a ver al detective que estaba frente a ellos.

"perdón por preguntar esto nuevamente pero ¿no tienen idea de donde pueda estar?" pregunto el hombre de mediana edad con algunas canas asomando sobre sus raíces mezclándose con la mata de cabello negro.

Touya iba a contestar nuevamente pero su esposa le dio un suave apretón en el brazo y hablo por él "no oficial, ya buscamos en los lugares que ella frecuenta y nada, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que sus vecinos no la han visto desde hace tres días"

El oficial asintió tomando una notas en su libreta y dijo "y ustedes fueron los últimos que la vieron ¿es así?"

Kaoru asintió "la vimos por ultima vez tres días atrás en la noche, fue a cenar con nosotros como lo hace usualmente y se iba a regresar aquí"

"¿llevaba su auto?"

"no, nunca lo lleva cuando solo va a la casa, prefiere caminar un poco"

"y perdón pero debo preguntar ¿ha tenido algún problema personal de importancia que pudiera hacer que ella tomara la decisión de irse sin avisar a nadie?"

"no, es decir estaba un poco deprimida pero no como para hacer eso, si hubiera querido irse le hubiera avisado a su hermano o por lo menos a mi, pero eso no sucedió"

"de acuerdo" dijo finalmente el hombre "tomaremos cartas en el asunto y los mantendremos informados" y con eso salio de la casa dejando a Touya y a Kaoru solos.

"es una tonta ¡¿donde diablos esta?!" murmuro Touya antes de ir a la cocina a servirse un poco de té que Kaoru había preparado hacia algunos minutos antes de que llegara el agente.

Kaoru lo miro preocupada y triste. Sabia que Touya cuidaba demasiado a Sakura, sobretodo después de la muerte de sus padres, aunque Touya no era muy efusivo ni mucho menos, sabia que Sakura era lo mas importante para el desde que era niño, y sabia que esto lo tenia en un estado de profunda consternación, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero se esforzaba por no demostrarlo tanto para intentar darle el apoyo que necesitaba, pero lo que aun no entendía era que pudo haber ocurrido con su amiga.

**Una semana después**

Kaoru estaba sola en su casa cuando se escucho el sonar del timbre. Era muy temprano en la mañana del domingo. Se seco las manos con el trapo que estaba en el fregadero después de lavar los trastes sucios y fue a la puerta, suponiendo que era su hermana, la cual había quedado con visitarla ese día.

Su rostro estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal y debajo de sus ojos miel se hacían visibles unas ligeras bolsas oscuras que mostraban que no había dormido adecuadamente.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien menos se imaginaba.

"Koichi" dijo amablemente "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"discúlpame si te he interrumpido" dijo dando una pequeña reverencia "pero he regresado del congreso en Inglaterra y he venido lo mas pronto que he podido al enterarme de lo de Sakura"

"ah ya veo" dijo ella asintiendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar "quieres un té o algo de tomar, te ves muy nervioso Koichi"

"no" negó él sentándose en el sofá de la sala el cual Kaoru le señalo "así estoy bien, pero por favor Kaoru dime que ha ocurrido"

Y así procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido en la semana que había transcurrido.

Finalmente el hombre de ojos azules se despidió de ella.

"Kaoru" la llamo estando ya fuera de la casa "por favor cualquier noticia que tengas te agradecería si me avisaras"

La mujer asintió mostrando una ligera sonrisa y lo vio partir.

**Un mes después**

"señor no, ya le dije que no puede pasar" dijo la secretaria interponiéndose en su camino tratando de impedir que aquel hombre alto irrumpiera en la oficina de su jefe, por supuesto no lográndolo en absoluto. "discúlpeme señor le dije que no podía pasar pero no me hizo caso alguno" dijo estando dentro de la oficina del detective.

"esta bien Ayumi, puedes retirarte" dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio poniéndose de pie.

Ya que Touya vio como se cerraba la puerta se acerco al oficial amenazadoramente y azoto sus puños en el escritorio furioso sobresaltando al agente, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos.

"señor Kinomoto por favor mantenga la calma"

"no mantengo nada, ¡como es posible que ya haya pasado mas de un mes y aun no sepan nada de mi hermana!" espeto el trigueño.

"lo siento en verdad, pero como ya le he dicho no tenemos ningún indicio de donde pueda estar su hermana, no hay ninguna pista, no ha utilizado sus tarjetas de crédito, no ha sacado dinero de su cuenta, nadie la ha visto, es un caso muy difícil, y le recuerdo que no es el único que tenemos"

"¡no me interesa saber de su ineptitud!" rugió tomando las solapas del saco del agente y acercándolo "solo haga su trabajo y encuentre a mi hermana" diciendo lo ultimo en un tono peligrosamente suave y soltándolo bruscamente.

**Semanas después; Hospital de Tomoeda **

"Kiara" dijo Koichi alcanzándola a la salida del hospital, su bata blanca aun sobre su cuerpo mostrando que al contrario de ella el aun no terminaba con su turno.

La mujer volteo al oír su nombre y sonrió compasivamente, el hombre se veía realmente demacrado, desde que se había enterado de lo de Sakura su semblante había cambiado, la preocupación ahora vivía mano a mano con el, y no podía pasar desapercibido el profundo amor que todavía sentía por la esmeralda. "Koichi" dijo ella asintiendo levemente.

"¿no se ha sabido nada aun?" pregunto como ya era costumbre que le preguntara a ella y a su hermana "no aun no"

La desilusión de hizo presente como brillo en sus ojos azules y asintió "entiendo, lo mejor será que regrese aun no termino mi turno, cuídate"

"tu también, nos vemos" dijo Kiara viéndolo caminar pesadamente de regreso al hospital con los hombros caídos.

* * *

N/A: hola a todos!! Jeje espero que esten muy bien pues como ven otra vez yo por aquí…

Pues bien este capi es especial para los que querian saber que ocurrio con el "mundo real" después de la desaparición de Sakura.

En fin espero que les guste el capitulo y le dire que ya voy a la mitad del siguiente, en el que van a haber algunas sorpresas jejeje.

Muchas gracias a Rosh Bernal, Namiko18 y dianazul por sus reviews!!

Y muchas gracias a los que aun leen la historia!!

Rosh Bernal: hola de nuevo!! Jejej espero que estes muy bien muchas gracias por tu comentario del capitulo pasado y tienes razon hay que vivir todos los idas al maximo!! Todos deberiamos de aplicar eso! Bueno esta vez no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, si me apuro, con suerte y el prox capi lo tenga listo tambien para esta semana. muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus animos jeje no sabes como me ayudan. Pero en fin me despido y nos vemos a la prox (que no esta tan lejana jejej) cuidate mucho! Besos!

Dianazul: hola ¡! Espero que estes muy bien, se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero me alegro de saber que aun estas pendiente con la historia, respecto a tu review muchisimas gracias, pero desafortunadamente algunas de tus dudas (o varias mas bien) tendran que esperar al proximo capi para aclararse. Pero si te digo que no voy a tardar mucho porque ya lo tengo hecho hasta la mitad. En fin cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos!

Bueno jejej ya los dejo los veo pronto!! (si se que siempre lo digo pero no tardare tanto)

Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer mi historia.

Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo,etc los recibo con gusto.

Con cariño

Marian.


	13. Capitulo 12: el inicio de la tormenta

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo doce: El inicio de la tormenta**

El cielo oscuro en el Reino de Kibo era testigo de la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en el campamento.

Todos festejaban alegremente el compromiso de Yamasaki y Chiharu.

Esa noche no importaba nada, ningún problema, ningún sufrimiento, todos dejaron todo a un lado para festejar el amor, después de todo ese sentimiento es el mas preciado y hermoso para todas las personas, sobre todo para los habitantes del campamento, ya que ese sentimiento fue lo que los saco adelante.

Entre varias mujeres habían hecho un banquete improvisado, y los hombres mientras tanto, con la leña que habían juntado, habían alzado una enorme fogata.

Los niños, a pesar de que ya era tarde cantaban felices todas las canciones que sabían, algunos ni siquiera manteniendo el ritmo, pero aun así era un deleite para los oídos escuchar cantar a la misma alegría en persona.

Tomoyo se encontraba con Ryo.

En ese momento podía decir que esa alegría que hacia tanto no sentía resurgía dentro de ella, sabia que al haber hablado con Eriol sobre su pasado había logrado quitarse un enorme peso de encima, se sintió por momentos libre a su lado, como si la vida no fuera tan pesada como siempre lo había sido para ella.

Cuando él la abrazo se sintió protegida, sabía que Eriol decía la verdad, ya no estaba sola, él estaría con ella… aunque tal vez no de la manera que su alma anhelaba que estuviese.

Sabia que aún cuando había dicho que no permitiría que sus sentimientos hacia él evolucionaran, aún cuando sabía que Eriol solo la veía como una hermana, que la veía como una frágil figura de cristal, no había podido evitar el cariño que había nacido dentro de ella hacia él, a pesar de negar sus sentimientos ahora sabia que lo quería.

Lo quería, intentaba pensar que al igual que él, solo sentía un cariño fraternal, pero consideraba que esa afirmación era simplemente una mentira.

Pero ¿que importaba eso ahora?, si lo veía como hombre y no como hermano ¿que importaba?, no iba a pensar mas en eso, era como dar vueltas en un circulo sin llegar nunca al final de este, el nunca la vería de otra forma, así que no tenia caso pensar en imposibles.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver a la nada y en cambio se posaron en Ryo.

Su pequeño y noble primo, tantas cosas que no sabía o fingía no saber le daban la oportunidad de disfrutar al 100 de la fiesta.

Tomoyo lo observo cantar intentando ir al mismo ritmo que los demás, aunque sin lograrlo, carcajeándose por eso mismo, y por el simple motivo de querer hacerlo, sin razón especial alguna podía sonreír, sus ojos grandes en su pequeño rostro brillaban de la emoción que sentía.

Su sonrisa hizo que en el rostro de la amatista surgiera una igual, se sentía feliz por haber conocido a personas tan extraordinarias que quisieran ayudar a toda la demás gente que había sufrido como ella durante el reinado de Akira, se sentía feliz de saber que todo lo que creía perdido nunca había desaparecido, prueba de ello era por lo cual se encontraban festejando ahora.

Después de todo, en la oscuridad siempre hay una luz, aunque al principio no la alcances a ver.

El hombre de ojos color ámbar por otra parte observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de Sakura.

Admiraba cada gesto, cada mueca, cada movimiento de sus dulces y sonrosados labios, cada batir de pestañas, sabia que solo deseaba estar con ella, a su lado, sentirla cerca, sentir el calor de su piel junto a él, besar su boca de fresa y no dejarla ir.

Vio cuando se quedo sola entre toda la gente y no lo pensó dos veces. Avanzo hasta ella y sin tardanza tomo una de sus manos entre la suya y la jalo lejos de ahí.

Cuando estaban en la salida del campamento ella se freno ligeramente llamando su atención.

"¿A dónde…?" musito pero el la interrumpió posando lentamente un dedo sobre sus labios.

"creo que no somos necesarios ahí por el momento" dijo dulcemente mostrando una suave sonrisa que la hizo estremecer.

Sakura solo se dejo guiar, sabiendo exactamente a donde la llevaba, al lugar donde se habían conocido.

* * *

Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás

* * *

Llegaron pronto al lago.

La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba enorme y perfecta en el agua cristalina que llenaba al lago. El viento producía una exquisita melodía al provocar el baile de las plantas.

Shaoran se coloco frente a ella aun sin soltar su mano, la cual aferraba tiernamente para no dejarla alejarse de el. "yo… le he dicho a Meiling"

* * *

Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar

* * *

Sakura lo observo directamente a los ojos pero no sonrió "yo… no la conozco en absoluto pero nunca pretendí lastimarla" dijo insegura de todo aquello.

Shaoran le sostuvo la barbilla con la mano que tenia libre "yo tampoco…pero ella entenderá a su tiempo"

La esmeralda asintió.

* * *

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás

* * *

El hombre viendo la indecisión en sus ojos jalo su cara por su barbilla y la sostuvo en un abrazo colocando el oído de Sakura en su pecho.

"escucha" le susurro "esto es lo que ocasionas en mi"

Sakura no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro al escuchar el rápido latido del corazón del hombre. Estaba segura de que el suyo latía a la misma velocidad.

"no se si esto sea lo correcto" dijo ella sin separarse de el.

"yo tampoco, pero no pienses" ahí separándola tantito de el, fundiendo sus ojos ámbar en los esmeralda acerco su cara a la de ella, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su aliento chocando "solo siente" y dicho esto cerro toda distancia que hubiera entre ellos, saboreando nuevamente esos labios que no se apartaban de su mente.

* * *

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

* * *

Sakura hizo lo dicho por Shaoran y tenia que admitir que sus besos simplemente la derretían. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo único que sabia era que con nadie nunca se sintió de esa manera al besar. Solo él la podía llevar a un lugar donde todo lo que parecía importante para ella era olvidado.

Solo disfrutaba del momento, del roce de sus labios, de su aliento.

El beso era suave, tierno, melódico. Pero pronto supo que quería más. Se aferro fuertemente de sus hombros acercando su cuerpo aún más al de él y permitió que su lengua entrara a su boca, haciendo que las dos bailaran juntas, sintió sus fuertes manos recorrer su espalda. Todo eso hizo despertar la pasión y el deseo dentro de ella. Sus manos subieron acariciando su cabello, masajeando su cuello, mientras hacia eso escucho como él dejaba escapar un suave gruñido de su boca separándose de ella al faltarles a ambos el aire.

* * *

Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder

* * *

Shaoran observo su delicado rostro iluminado con la luna, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios inflamados, ¿como era posible que esa mujer fuera capaz de hacerle sentir tantas cosas?

No se había percatado del momento en el que la había acorralado contra un árbol, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente conciente de que la tenía apresada entre el árbol y su cuerpo, y estaban demasiado cerca.

Habiendo recuperado el aire que necesitaba la volvió a besar, con la misma fuerza, con la misma entrega.

Desvió sus labios posando besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y llegando al lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo suavemente.

* * *

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré

* * *

Sakura sintió la caricia que provoco que se formara un gemido en su boca, todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, no porque nunca hubiese tenido esa cercanía con otro hombre, pues la había tenido con Koichi, pero nunca apreció las sensaciones que sentía ahora explotar dentro de su cuerpo, su corazón en un estado de taquicardia y su cuerpo exigiendo la cercanía del el. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura de él apretándose a su cuerpo, sintió como Shaoran bajaba su boca por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

* * *

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo asi podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

* * *

¡Demonios! Si no paraba….

Como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos se separo de ella un poco y beso sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez sutilmente, intentando disminuir el ardor que corría por sus venas, luego beso sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus parpados y por ultimo su frente, envolviéndola en un abrazo, arrastrándola con el hasta que quedaron sentados bajo el árbol, abrazados todavía.

* * *

Parecía que sus ojos grises observaban al vació, estaban fijos en un punto invisible de su despacho.

La oscuridad reinaba aun a esa hora de la madrugada.

Acerco el puro a su boca e inhalo permitiendo que el humo inundara sus pulmones.

Habían pasado 4 días solamente, pero estaba realmente impaciente, quería ver a esa mujer, Sakura Kinomoto frente a frente.

Había estado seguro de que ella llegaría a el tarde o temprano, pero el problema era que prefería que sucediera mas temprano que tarde, y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho tiempo mas.

Exhalo viendo vestigios de humo flotar frente a el.

'_K__otaro'_ dijo en su mente

'_si su majestad'_ escucho la voz del otro hombre retumbar en su cabeza

'_quiero que prepares todo para esta tarde'_

'_¿esta tarde? Pero señor es bastante precipitado'_

'_no te pregunte tu opinión, solo haz lo que te digo…y recuerda__, no espero ningún error de ti'_

'_si majestad, como ordene'_

Con el plan en marcha, la tendría pronto, muy pronto frente a el.

Solo tendría que pensar que hacer con Shaoran Li próximamente.

* * *

"Así que…" dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

"así que ¿Qué?" dijo pretendiendo no saber de que hablaba la amatista aunque el sonrojo que se había posado en sus mejillas la delataba.

"vamos Sakura, ¿no me quieres contar nada?"

"¿Qué quieres que te cuente Tomoyo? No hay nada nuevo que contar" dijo contrariada

Tomoyo resoplo "ah ya veo…yo pensé que si…sobretodo algo respecto a Shaoran y tu"

Sakura levanto la cabeza precipitadamente fijando al fin sus ojos en los de Tomoyo "¿co…como lo sabes?"

Tomoyo soltó una risita "mmm …no lo se, no pienses que son sus sonrisas lo que los delata" dijo sarcásticamente "ni tampoco puede ser la forma en que se ven, o la forma en la que se acercan para estar juntos, o como él roza tu mano accidentalmente, ni como cuando se ven parece como si todos a su alrededor desaparecieran, no, no es por ninguna de esas razones" finalizo después de enumerar todas las razones aun riendo.

Sakura agacho la vista sintiendo toda la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas "no…, no pensé que fuera tan obvio" repuso finalmente.

"¡que maravilla! Finalmente lo aceptaste, y bien ¿me vas a contar? ¿Cuándo paso?" pregunto emocionada.

Sakura soltó una risa avergonzada "no se como fue que sucedió, sinceramente no me di cuenta, solo paso, y bueno hace algunos días simplemente ambos aceptamos que…que sentimos cosas el uno por el otro"

"¡kawaii! Es tan emocionante" dijo dando unas palmaditas con sus manos y tomando las de Sakura "¡se ven tan lindos! Aunque eso es natural, todos los enamorados se ven así"

"no" dijo negando con la cabeza "no estamos enamorados, es solo que nos gustamos"

Tomoyo sin ocultar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro vio a los ojos esmeraldas y luego de un rato de silencio repuso "¿estas segura?" plantándole la duda a Sakura.

Sakura no dijo nada, se quedo con la pregunta en la cabeza, después de todo ¿estaba segura de aquello? Meneó la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, pensaría en ello luego, así que tratando de evadir el tema le pregunto a Tomoyo "y tu ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Eriol?"

Ahora fue el turno de la amatista de agachar la mirada. "yo" atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente después de un rato de silencio "sabes Sakura no se lo que tu pienses, pero yo ya te considero una amiga, te he tomado un enorme cariño y se que puedo confiar en ti"

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa dándole un ligero apretón en la mano demostrándole que era verdad y su sentimiento era reciproco.

"yo… yo lo quiero, aun no estoy segura de la profundidad de mis sentimientos, pero se que son fuertes. Desde que lo conocí he luchado contra eso que despertó en mi, pero sus atenciones, la seguridad que me transmite han sido mas fuertes que yo, no he podido luchar contra eso"

"estoy muy feliz por ti Tomoyo, después de todo lo que has pasado, mereces ser feliz"

"gracias, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas y como tu has de saber para una relación, la que sea, se necesitan dos, y estoy segura de que los sentimientos que Eriol me profesa no son ni siquiera similares a los míos por él… pero no te preocupes por mi" dijo al ver la cara de su amiga "no estoy ilusionada ni mucho menos creo que algo pudiera pasar entre el y yo, no al menos en una plano romántico, pero le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi, porque sin saberlo me ha ayudado demasiado, y por eso siempre le voy a estar agradecida"

La presencia de varias mujeres a la mesa que fungía como comedor detuvo su conversación, pero ambas se entendían a la perfección y sabían que ya no había necesidad de más palabras, entre ellas se había forjado un lazo irrompible como lo era la amistad.

* * *

Shaoran la acompaño hasta su tienda en el campamento después de haber pasado un rato con ella al terminar la cena.

Ya era de noche y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el canto de los grillos acompañado por el soplido del viento.

"descansa" le dijo suavemente mientras plantaba un beso en sus labios.

Beso que ella correspondió. "tu también" dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Después de eso ingreso a su tienda, lejos de la vista de todos, en la oscuridad paso sus dedos por sus labios no creyendo todo lo que había sucedido últimamente con el hombre. Desde que había conocido a Koichi no se había sentido así, como una chiquilla emocionada. Aunque esto también se sentía completamente diferente, nunca sintió esa explosión de emociones con él como las sentía con Shaoran.

Entonces recordó lo que Tomoyo había dicho ¿seria en verdad posible que se estuviera enamorando del hombre?

Avanzo hasta donde sabía que se encontraba la lámpara y la prendió, provocando que esta alumbrara sutilmente su tienda.

Justamente cuando estaba a punto de cambiarse sintió una presencia tras ella.

Volteo sorprendida viendo a la mujer alta de ojos rubí y cabellos ébano frente a ella.

"Meiling" susurro.

La susodicha avanzo hasta ella en silencio, con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por haber llorado, pero también despidiendo un brillo furico, su cara se encrispó al ver esos ojos esmeralda y sin aviso previo le dio una bofetada.

Sakura sintió el dolor y se coloco la mano en la mejilla adolorida, pero no se atrevió a defenderse, no se atrevía si quiera a verla a la cara, puesto que por el semblante de la mujer sabia que ella era la culpable del sufrimiento de Meiling.

"lo siento" murmuro quedamente.

Sus palabras hicieron enojar mas a Meiling, esperaba que le dijera en su cara que le había arrebatado a Shaoran, esperaba que disfrutara de su victoria, que se riera en su cara, cualquiera de esas cosas las hubiera soportado porque de cualquiera de esas acciones podía defenderse, pero la ponía furiosa saber que no era así, porque viendo el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y en sus facciones le hacían ver que tal vez, y solo tal vez no era tan mala persona.

"no me digas que lo sientes" espeto ella fuertemente "no tienes ni idea del daño que me has causado, y lo que mas rabia me da es que ni siquiera quieres a Shaoran como lo hago yo, tu no lo conoces, tu no has estado con el desde siempre, tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo valioso que es"

Las lágrimas furiosas comenzaron a fluir por su blanquecino rostro que contrastaba a la perfección con sus cabellos negros. "te odio" dijo finalmente y salio de la tienda de Sakura.

Pero sabia que por alguna razón no era verdad, por alguna razón no la odiaba, Meiling podía ser todo lo caprichosa y arrogante y mandona que quería, pero no era una mala persona, sabía leer a la gente, pero su orgullo era tal que no podía admitir la derrota.

Caminó y caminó, sin rumbo fuera del campamento durante la noche, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, tratando de disipar el dolor que había en su corazón.

* * *

Sakura se despertó un poco tarde esa mañana ya que todos ya se encontraban desayunando.

Avanzo hasta tomar asiento junto a Tomoyo y comenzó a comer su desayuno desganada, después de lo que había ocurrido en la noche con Meiling, no tenia mucho animo, odiaba que la gente la pasara mal por su culpa, pero por otro lado no era justo que ella siguiera viviendo en la mentira que había sido su relación con Shaoran pues él mismo se lo había dicho.

Shaoran no estaba por ningún lado y eso la inquieto un poco.

Después de un rato llego Chiharu y se sentó junto con Tomoyo y ella.

Tomoyo comento casualmente, cuando ya Chiharu se encontraba comiendo de igual forma "que raro que ni Shaoran ni Yamasaki se encuentren desayunando ¿no creen? No los he visto en toda la mañana"

"le avisaron a Yamasaki del cuartel del pueblo que hay algunos problemas por allá y le fue a avisar a Shaoran, todos están algo inquietos y Shaoran esta preocupado ya que nadie ha visto a Meiling en el campamento desde ayer y es bastante peligroso salir de aquí por ahora" fue Chiharu la que respondió.

"problemas ¿Qué tipo de problemas?" fue el turno de Sakura de preguntar.

"no se bien al parecer todo a estado muy tranquilo con respecto a los mercenarios, ayer por ejemplo no hubo toque de queda y los mercenarios que normalmente rondan por las noches no se aparecieron"

"¿y que no se supone que eso es bueno?"

Chiharu meneó la cabeza negativamente "no porque están seguros de que algo están planeando, además es mejor ver lo que hace tu enemigo a no saber donde esta"

"claro" dijo Tomoyo asintiendo.

"¿y que pasa con Meiling?" pregunto la esmeralda

"Shaoran la estuvo buscando pero al parecer no esta aquí en el campamento, aunque no creo que haya porque preocuparse, Meiling sabe por donde andar y por donde no, seguramente regresara mas tarde" dijo sin darle importancia y continúo con su desayuno.

Sakura solo asintió no estando muy segura de aquello.

La mañana paso tranquilamente, pero Sakura sentía un mal presentimiento, tanta calma y tranquilidad la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo porque Meiling aun no regresaba, y después de su incidente no sabia que pensar.

Entonces vio a un hombre llegar a galope tendido en su caballo. Su rostro estaba sumamente rojo del cansancio. Bajo de su caballo apresuradamente y le pregunto por Shaoran atragantándose.

Sakura le mostró la tienda que normalmente utilizaban los hombres cuando discutían acerca de sus planes y del Reino.

Y sin saber si la curiosidad la motivaba o era algo más lo siguió, quedándose en la entrada de la tienda.

Al parecer era un hombre del cuartel que había en el pueblo.

"Señor" dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran tratando de atrapar el oxigeno que le hacia falta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" al tardarse el otro en hacerlo espeto preocupado "¡habla!"

"los mercenarios señor, están atacando a toda la gente en el pueblo, están saqueando a su antojo, ¡es una locura!"

"¡¿pero que demonios?! Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, aun no ha sonado el toque de queda"

"no señor pero todos están vueltos locos, deje a mis compañeros tratando de defender a la gente, pero les han tendido una emboscada, lo necesitamos señor"

El ambarino asintió, su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos mostrando lo furioso que se sentía. "Yamasaki diles a todos que se preparen para ir a ayudar"

El susodicho asintió y salio de la tienda precipitadamente dispuesto a acatar las ordenes recibidas.

"Terada tu te quedas aquí, el campo de energía que tenemos debe proteger a todos, pero te encargo que los cuides por si acaso."

"así lo haré Shaoran"

"Terada" dijo Shaoran antes de que el hombre saliera de la tienda por igual "Meiling… ¿no ha regresado?"

Terada lo vio a los ojos, una pizca de lastima mostrándose en ellos. "no" y con eso salio dejando a Shaoran solo en la tienda.

Sakura observo a Shaoran maldecir y golpear con fuerza la mesa frente a el. Y ella también se preocupo. '_Meiling' _pensó preocupadaya que sabia que lo peor podía ocurrirle a la mujer si se llegaba a topar con los mercenarios.

* * *

Shaoran tomo a su caballo por las riendas y busco entre todas las personas del campamento, que se estaban preparando por igual para ir al pueblo, la mirada esmeralda que al verlo se acerco a él.

"Sakura, quédate aquí, estarás segura con Terada y los demás." Dijo acercándose a ella.

"no, yo quiero ir contigo, tenemos que buscar a Meiling" refuto preocupada.

"¡No!" dijo muy serio tomándola por los hombros con brusquedad "quédate aquí Sakura, ¿me escuchas? No quiero que salgas del campamento, fuera de el no hay ninguna barrera que te proteja, en cuanto a Meiling, yo la encontrare, además estoy seguro que se encuentra bien" y viéndola desconfiado agrego "Prométeme que no te iras de aquí"

"pero…"

"¡promételo!"

"esta bien" dijo asintiendo mientras que con su mano tras la espalda hacia changuitos.

El hombre asintió y monto su caballo "no tardaremos demasiado"

La esmeralda dio una cabezadita despidiéndose "perdóname, pero no cumpliré esa promesa" susurro por lo bajo mientras se dirigía hacia su tienda.

"Kero" llamo a su pequeño guardián.

Kero acudió enseguida a su llamado, viéndola con extrañeza por la ropa que portaba.

Sakura se había puesto una camisa y pantalones de hombre, los cuales había tomado de la tienda de Shaoran, se veía mas extraña de la cuenta puesto que la ropa le quedaba gigantesca a su pequeña figura, pero aun así no parecía importarle, tenia la cara llena de una fuerte determinación por salir a encontrar a Meiling.

"¿Qué ocurre Sakura?" pregunto serio

"tenemos que buscar a alguien" fue todo lo que dijo mientras agarraba una navaja y la metía bajo sus ropas.

Kero la siguió sin cuestionarla.

En los límites del campamento, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera mágica de protección, un par de voces la detuvieron.

"¡Sakura!" escucho decir a Futtie mientras se acercaba con Tomoyo "¿Qué haces?"

"Tengo que ir" respondió sencillamente.

"pero Sakura, es muy peligroso allá afuera, no puedes irte así sin mas" dijo la amatista viéndola en extremo preocupada.

"Tengo que salir a buscar a Meiling" respondió mostrándose decidida.

"pero mi hermano dijo…" protesto Futtie pero Sakura no la dejo terminar.

"Shaoran esta ocupado en estos momentos"

"pero Sakura" intento Tomoyo.

"escuchen tengo que ir" dijo casi rogándoles que comprendieran "Meiling se fue en parte por mi culpa, y si no la encuentro sana y salva… no podría vivir con eso… solo déjenme ir, se defenderme además tengo a Kero conmigo, el no dejara que me pase algo"

"por supuesto que no" respondió seriamente la aguda vocecilla del guardián.

Futtie y Tomoyo se quedaron un momento en silencio, sus caras reprobando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo Futtie dejo caer sus brazos en señal de rendición "de acuerdo, pero no tarden"

Sakura asintió y mostrando una sonrisa confidente retomo su camino, ya cuando paso la barrera mágica escucho la voz de Tomoyo "¡Ten cuidado!"

"vamos Kero tenemos que encontrar a Meiling"

* * *

Llevaban casi una hora sobrevolando el bosque, sin señal alguna de Meiling, ni de algún mercenario, seguramente todos se encontraban en el pueblo.

De pronto diviso una silueta moviéndose por entre los arbustos, cerca de un risco.

Le señalo lo que había visto a Kero, provocando que la bestia descendiera de su vuelo aterrizando suavemente sobre el pasto frente a Meiling.

Sakura bajo del lomo de Kerberos y se acerco a la de ojos rubí. "Meiling tenemos que regresar al campamento ahora"

Meiling la vio por un segundo no mostrando emoción alguna y luego opto por ignorarla, siguiendo su camino.

"Meiling…"

"vete, déjame en paz"

"se que estas enojada, pero de verdad tienes que regresar conmigo, los mercenarios están atacando"

La mujer se volteo bruscamente para darle la cara "¿crees acaso que soy tonta?, ningún mercenario ataca antes del toque de queda"

"pues lo están haciendo ahora mismo" se acerco a ella tomando su mano y jalándola hasta Kero.

"suéltame, solo, déjame" removiendo su mano de la de Sakura.

"basta Meiling, por favor" rogó la esmeralda.

Meiling la vio directo a los ojos ¿_y si decía la verdad? _"yo no pienso ir encima de esa bestia" dijo mirando con desconfianza al guardián.

"no soy ninguna bestia, además no es el tiempo de discutir tonta, tenemos que salir de aquí, algo se acerca" se escucho la voz ahora grave de Kero

"no soy ninguna tonta, además por si no lo ves estamos completamente solos"

Aun no había terminado de decirlo cuando de la nada salieron varios de los llamados mercenarios, hombres brutales, horribles a la vista con una mirada lasciva y sed de sangre.

Las mujeres los contaron, eran por lo menos 15 de ellos. Ambas se colocaron en posición de pelea y comenzaron a luchar contra los brutos que se abalanzaban contra ellas.

A pesar de la ayuda de Kero y a pesar de que ambas eran bastante buenas con sus artes marciales, los mercenarios frente a ellas eran muchos.

Se escuchaba el sonido de golpes y patadas cuando salían despedidos hacia el cuerpo contrario.

Peleaban sin más remedio con varios a la vez, esto ocasionando que se cansaran rápido, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a pelear de esa manera.

Fue en un momento de debilidad, un segundo de distracción que uno de los rufianes aprovecho para acercarse a Meiling por detrás y sostenerle las manos dejándola inmóvil, pasando una daga por su cuello. "eres muy linda, preciosa, seria una lastima cortar tu delicado cuello ¿no crees?" dijo en una voz disgustante arrastrando las palabras con burla.

Meiling intento soltarse, sin lograrlo, Kero ataco a los demás distrayéndolos, y Sakura que vio lo que ocurría, con fuerzas sacadas del interior de su cuerpo golpeo a uno dejándolo en el suelo y corrió a la ayuda de Meiling.

Justo cuando la mujer de cabello ébano sintió que la presión de la daga aumentaba en su cuello, la esmeralda se abalanzo contra el hombre clavándole la navaja que había ocultado en un extremo de sus ropas en un costado.

Sakura sabia que había dado en un punto fatal, puesto que su sangre salio con presión habiéndole cortado una arteria, dejándolo inmóvil para luego caer de bruces en el suelo.

Ver sus manos llenas de sangre fue un shock para ella, jamás en su vida pensó en inflingir daño a nadie, al contrario, pero sabia que había sido la vida de él o de lo contrario hubiera sido la de Meiling.

Meiling la sostuvo de un brazo presionándolo y murmurando por lo bajo un gracias.

Sakura reacciono después y vio como Kero estaba defendiéndolas. Sabia que no podrían seguir así por mucho mas tiempo.

"Meiling sube al lomo de Kero, tenemos que salir de aquí"

La mujer asintió, ese semblante de desprecio hacia Sakura había desaparecido totalmente y solo consintió yendo hacia Kero. Mientras ella se colocaba sobre el guardián, Sakura distrajo a los demás hombres, había ya varios heridos, la mayoría gracias a Kero.

Cuando pensó que ya era seguro montar también, volteo hacia ellos, Meiling le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Sakura estiro su brazo para alcanzarla cuando de pronto sintió un dolor sobre la nuca.

Escucho las voces de Kero y Meiling gritar su nombre con desesperación. Y después de eso todo se torno negro.

* * *

Parpadeo despertando de su inconciencia.

Pudo apreciar que se encontraba en una habitación bastante amplia, sus ojos vieron el techo de concreto, volteo su cabeza para ver el resto del cuarto, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y finamente decoradas con imágenes doradas en los extremos, la brisa soplaba por la ventana abierta, tenia dos burós bellísimos a los lados de la cama y en el fondo había un sillón con bordes de madera tallados delicadamente.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada después de la pelea? ¿Había estado a punto de escapar?

Entonces recordó la situación en la que se había encontrado previamente, intento sentarse, pero el movimiento tan brusco hizo que su cabeza diera muchas vueltas.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la suave almohada y se llevo una mano a su sien y luego hacia su nuca. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

"vaya hasta que despertaste bella durmiente" dijo una voz varonil que se le hizo familiar, volteo hacia donde provenía y vio que el hombre que le hablaba estaba parado junto a ella.

Entonces Sakura reconoció al hombre, no sabiendo si estar aliviada o preocupada "tu…tu eres ¿Kotaro, Kotaro Sumiya?"

El hombre asintió mostrándole una 'dulce' sonrisa "así es, no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo"

Continuara……

* * *

N/A:hola!! Jeje espero que todos esten muy bien!! Pues no he tardado esta vez!! Jajaja estoy bien orgullosa … pero bueno espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, ahora me ha salido un poco mas largo y pues hay varias cosas que han sucedido ¿cierto?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Me hacen muy feliz!

Gracias especialmente a :

Rosh Bernal: hola!! Pues que te puedo decir eres bien linda!!, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo! Besos!

Dianazul:hola! Espero que estes muy bien, ps antes que nada gracias por tu review y contestando a tu pregunta, si el tiempo pasa de igual manera en ambos mundos y con respecto a lo que piensas…te dire que no estas lejos de la realidad, jeje pero eso ya lo mostrare mas adelante, en cuanto a lo de Touya y Shaoran jaja seria muy divertida esa escena pero aun no te prometo nada. Jeje pues cuidate muxoo y espero que disfrutes del capi. Besos! Nos estamos leyendo.

Muchas gracias tambien a Namiki18 por tu review.

Muchas gracias tambien a los que leen la historia sin dejar comentarios, espero que este capitulo haya sido del agrado de todos.

Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, etc son bienvenidos.

En fin me despido, cuidense mucho!

Marian.


	14. Capitulo 13: Desaparecida

..

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo Trece: Desaparecida**

Sus ojos grises destellaron mientras que el agua que se encontraba en un recipiente de mármol blanco se movía en remolinos hasta formar, bajo ésta, imágenes.

Imágenes en movimiento, como en una película muda pero con colores brillantes y nítidos.

Puso observar por medio de lo que había conjurado con su magia lo que ocurría en esos momentos con el ataque de los mercenarios al pueblo, que él mismo había organizado.

Sabia perfectamente que esa distracción seria la excusa perfecta, no por nada a aquel hombre que dirigía una revolución en contra suya era admirado y apreciado por la gente del pueblo, pues bien si quería hacerse el héroe, le daría momentos para sacar a flote su heroísmo.

Las imágenes dentro del recipiente cambiaron, ahora podía ver claramente a la mujer que tanto anhelaba tener en su presencia.

Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos grises brillaron con una pizca de enojo y envidia.

La mujer estaba volando sobre una criatura mágica por los cielos.

¿Como demonios era posible que esa mujer hubiera encontrado a una de las criaturas que él había buscado por tanto tiempo?

Había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo buscándolas para que una mujer que había aparecido hacia tan poco tiempo ya las hubiera encontrado.

Sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente opacos y sin vida.

Eso ya no importaba mas, pronto tendría mucho mas que cualquier ser humano jamás tendría, su poder aumentaría sobre todo lo imaginable.

'_Kotaro, están por el risco' _

'_entendido su majestad'_

"pronto, muy pronto… Sakura Kinomoto" musito mientras una sonrisa diabólica se posaba en su pálido rostro.

* * *

"¡hacia el risco!" gritó a un grupo de mercenarios que se encontraban con él. Mientras él montado en su caballo los dirigía.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando al fin diviso a Sakura quien se encontraba con otra mujer de cabellos ébano, y una criatura magnifica en forma de un gran león alado.

Alzó su mano suavemente y el grupo de mercenarios se detuvo a su mando. Esperando nuevas indicaciones, observando lascivamente a las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a ellos.

"ataquen, pero no lastimen a la castaña"

Dicho esto todos los hombres con la tosquedad que los caracterizaba salieron al encuentro de los tres personajes.

Kotaro mientras tanto miraba con atención a la criatura mágica. Seguramente era una de las que su rey había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta el porque su majestad se había obsesionado con estos magníficos seres.

Desvió su vista hacia Sakura que luchaba ágilmente. Lo que no lograba entender era el porque de la obsesión con esa mujer, no tenia nada de especial, excepto claro que era bonita y sabia pelear, pero además de eso no lograba ver ninguna otra cualidad en ella que provocara la extraña obsesión del rey.

Meneando su cabeza vio como la otra mujer subía sobre el león alado.

Era el momento para hacer su aparición en escena.

Galopó rápidamente hasta llegar a unos pocos metros de la castaña y bajo de su caballo con increíble agilidad.

No sabia que esperar sobre la fuerza de la bestia así que murmuro rápidamente un conjuro colocando una barrera invisible entre el ser mágico y la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, y sin hacer esfuerzo golpeo la nuca de Sakura suavemente solo para hacer que se desmayara.

El cuerpo de Sakura al recibir el golpe perdió el balance, deslizándose hacia el suelo, pero antes de que de hecho lo tocara, Kotaro la sostuvo con un fuerte brazo, y pasando sus manos por la cintura de la mujer la alzo suavemente hasta posarla en su caballo mientras el se subía por igual.

Sin voltear hacia atrás cabalgo rápidamente hacia el castillo con la mujer inconsciente sabiendo que el Rey Akira lo estaba esperando.

* * *

"¡SAKURA!" gritaron Meiling y Kero al mismo tiempo viendo como el desconocido se llevaba a la castaña en su caballo.

Kerberos intento seguirlos pero no pudo. Una barrera mágica lo separaba de su dueña.

Desesperado sobrevoló intentando seguirlos por el aire, pero no se podía acercar a esa dirección tampoco.

"¡Sakura!" grito con su voz grave. "¡Sakura!"

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, el caballo había desaparecido entre los árboles del bosque.

Meiling observaba a la distancia con los ojos desenfocados aferrándose instintivamente al pelaje de Kerberos. _'si tan solo la hubiera escuchado a tiempo'_

"ya no podemos hacer nada, será mejor que regresemos al campamento"

Kero enojado se mantuvo inmóvil flotando en el aire "es muy fácil para ti decirlo mocosa, por tu culpa se llevaron a Sakura"

"yo, nunca le pedí que me ayudara"

"pero ella salio del campamento solo para buscarte, y si no hubieras sido tan necia…" pero no continuo al sentir unas gotas caer sobre su lomo.

Meiling estaba llorando.

"por eso tenemos que ir al campamento, Shaoran tiene que saber de esto"

Kero solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir al campamento, sabia que la mujer se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, pero aun así eso no dejaba de preocuparlo. ¿A dónde se pudieron haber llevado a Sakura? Todo eso también era su culpa, se suponía que era su guardián pero no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla._ 'no te preocupes Sakura te voy a encontrar, lo prometo'_

* * *

Cuando llegaron al campamento los hombres que habían ido al pueblo junto con Shaoran aún no regresaban.

Meiling bajo del lomo de Kero desesperada por encontrar a alguien que la ayudara.

Lagrimas secas cubrían sus mejillas.

Se dirigió hacia la tienda de Shaoran para encontrarla vacía.

"¡Meiling! Donde te habías metido, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" escucho decir a Futtie tras ella, lo que provoco que volteara para darle la cara.

Futtie frunció el ceño al ver el estado de la mujer, acercándose lo suficiente a ella seguida por una consternada Tomoyo.

La amatista al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kero tras Meiling pregunto con un tono un tanto aliviado "Sakura te encontró ¿cierto?" Volteando a ver alrededor "¿Dónde esta?"

Meiling estaba totalmente pálida y la presencia de nuevas lágrimas surcando su rostro alerto a las otras dos jóvenes.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido Mei?" pregunto Futtie suavemente.

Meiling paso saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta "se la llevaron" dijo después de un tenso silencio "los mercenarios se llevaron a Sakura"

Tomoyo se llevo la mano a la boca en un gesto totalmente aterrado y su mirada se dirigió a Kero esperando que este la desmintiera, pero la bestia solo bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza y vergüenza, eso basto para darse cuenta de que era la verdad, se habían llevado a su amiga.

"tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que decirle a Shaoran!" dijo alarmada.

"tendremos que esperar hasta que el regrese" dijo Futtie con un tono calmado aunque sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario.

"pero…"

"pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada" interrumpió la castaña la suplica de Tomoyo, después de todo era verdad, no tenían ni la menor idea de a donde habían llevado a la esmeralda.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas hasta que llego Shaoran.

Cansado avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana acompañada por Tomoyo, Rika, Terada y Meiling.

"Meiling" dijo sorprendido acercándose rápidamente a ella "¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupado al ver el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba su ex prometida.

Meiling no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, sentada desvió su mirada.

Shaoran se hincó frente a ella y con su mano levanto la barbilla de la joven forzándola a mirarlo "¿estas bien?" repitió "¿te hicieron algo, Mei?"

La muchacha de cabellos ébano torció la boca, en sus ojos brillaba algo que se asemejaba a arrepentimiento, lo que confundió al hombre de ojos ámbar.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

La mujer no pude sostenerle la mirada mucho mas tiempo, agacho la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo liso y oscuro no dejara al descubierto sus ojos y musito con una voz ronca a causa del llanto "perdóname"

Shaoran volteo a ver a su hermana esperando una respuesta que lo sacara de su confusión.

Futtie suspiro pesadamente. "Shao" dijo con una voz suave, como si intentara calmar a un niño "es..." vacilo por un momento "es Sakura"

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, mientras una ansiedad nacía en su pecho al momento en que un mal presentimiento se apodero de el. "¿que pasa con Sakura?" dijo peligrosamente calmado.

"ella fue con Kero a buscar a Meiling" tomo aire nuevamente, ciertamente no le gustaba ser la que le estuviera dando malas noticias a su hermano "los mercenarios se la llevaron"

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron desmesuradamente, su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo escuchado, sus puños se crisparon, su ceño se frunció, junto sus dientes fuertemente haciendo que su quijada tronara ligeramente. "le dije" le costaba trabajo respirar "le dije que se quedara aquí" camino entonces hacia un lado "¡le dije que no se alejara de aquí! ¡MALDITA SEA!" furioso estampo su puño en un árbol cercano marcando cada una de sus palabras.

Sus ojos se dirigieron peligrosamente a Kero. "¿y tu? ¿Qué no se supone que eres su maldito guardián? ¡¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBES PROTEGERLA?!"

"Shaoran" dijo débilmente Meiling.

Ahora los ojos que se habían tornado de un ámbar oscuro con vestigios anaranjados se volvieron furiosos hacia ella.

Y Meiling no pudo sino sentirse como un conejo asustado mientras que un águila estaba a su acecho. Pero ella no era débil, reunió todo el valor que tenia y dijo con voz clara y fuerte, aunque ciertamente arrepentida "fue mi culpa Shaoran, ella intento advertirme, ella hizo que yo subiera al lomo de Kerberos antes pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría era demasiado tarde, pusieron una barrera mágica entre ella y nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada"

Una sonrisa endemoniada y sarcástica se poso en el rostro crispado del hombre "que útil resulto entonces que tuviera un guardián"

El rugido de Kero interrumpió "yo la voy a traer de vuelta"

"tu no debiste haber dejado que se la llevaran en primer lugar"

Kero, aún en su verdadera forma, se quedo callado, por mas que le doliera Li tenia razón, como pudo permitir que aquello sucediera.

"Se como te sientes, pero no puedes culpar a Kero" dijo Tomoyo posándose al lado de la criatura.

"no tienes ni la menor idea…"

"¡¿Por qué no?! Crees que eres el único aquí que le tiene cariño a Sakura, crees que eres el único preocupado por ella, si es así ¡estas equivocado! Kero ya se siente suficientemente mal por lo que paso, no puedes culparlo de no haber podido luchar contra alguien que supo usar magia hábilmente cuando él no la ha utilizado completamente en años" hablando un poco mas calmada Tomoyo continuo "Kero y yo queremos a Sakura como no te imaginas y por supuesto que estamos preocupados, pero que estés aquí gritando y echándole la culpa a los demás no traerá a Sakura de vuelta, necesitamos pensar que hacer JUNTOS" termino marcando la ultima palabra.

Shaoran la miro fijamente sin decir nada un poco sorprendido de la fiereza que manifestó la callada y dulce Tomoyo que conocía. Cerró los ojos y sus manos corrieron por su cabello marrón con desesperación. Aunque le costara admitirlo sabía que ella tenia razón, pero el simple pensamiento de que algo le pudiera pasar a Sakura lo sacaba de quicio.

Regreso su mirada a todo el grupo y finalmente la poso en Kerberos, los ojos dorados y los ámbar se mantuvieron fijos sin siquiera parpadear, en esto estarían juntos aunque no se soportaran, Shaoran asintió sin despegar su vista de Kero, y este después de unos segundos hizo lo mismo, marcando una tregua, todo para recuperar a la persona mas importante para ambos.

* * *

Eriol cabalgaba con gran velocidad esquivando los árboles en medio de la intensa oscuridad de esa noche sin luna apenas y se notaba una sombra deslizarse por el bosque, su corcel negro y su capucha del mismo color hacia que pasara desapercibido por todos.

En unos minutos llego finalmente al campamento y cuando se encontraba frente a la tienda de Shaoran hizo que el caballo frenara y bajo hasta sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies.

Sin ninguna ceremonia entro a la tienda encontrándose con la espalda de Shaoran sentado junto a una pequeña mesa y recargado en esta, con una lámpara alumbrando tenuemente al lado.

Shaoran al sentir la presencia del añil volteo rápidamente, ansioso. "¿y bien? ¿Averiguaste algo?"

Eriol suspiro y asintió "esto no te va a gustar nada"

Shaoran trago saliva y torció su boca en una mueca preocupada "solo dilo"

"fui a checar el risco, todavía se sentía la presencia de la magia que usaron al llevársela"

"¿y?" pregunto el castaño impaciente al ver que Eriol se quedaba callado.

"reconocí a quien pertenece esa magia, Kotaro Sumiya, el capitán de la guardia real, él fue quien invoco la barrera mágica…… Shaoran sabes lo que esto significa ¿cierto?"

Por supuesto que sabía lo que eso significaba, Kotaro Sumiya solo obedecía y actuaba bajo las órdenes del mismo rey Akira, lo cual significaba que había llevado a Sakura con el mismo demonio. "si es necesario ir al castillo ahora mismo para…"

"no" dijo firmemente Eriol interrumpiéndolo "no estamos preparados aun para combatirlo, Shaoran tienes que pensar las cosas fríamente si actúas ahora precipitadamente, todo lo que hemos hecho se ira al caño…… además aunque fueras al palacio no serviría de nada, el rey me informo que saldría de ahí por un tiempo, si Sakura esta con el Rey, ya no están en el palacio"

"demonios, no puedes esperar que me quede aquí sin hacer nada mientras Sakura esta con ese maldito"

"estoy seguro que Sakura estará bien, es una mujer fuerte, no la subestimes tanto" viendo que el castaño no le prestaba la atención debida coloco ambas manos en sus hombros "no puedes ir así como así en su búsqueda, tenemos que concentrarnos en el plan, si funciona podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro y para eso necesitas estar aquí, no puedes defraudar simplemente a toda esta gente, ellos confían en ti"

Su cara varonil se encrispó, sus ojos aun tenían ese color que daba la impresión como si estuvieran ardiendo en llamas "lo se"

* * *

Tomoyo entro en su propia tienda donde su primo Ryo estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, volteo silenciosamente hacia su 'cama' y vio a Kero observándola.

Avanzo hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

"escuche a Shaoran hablando con Eriol" dijo procediendo a contarle lo que había escuchado.

Kero en su forma de pequeño peluche frunció su pequeño ceño "no puede dejar a Sakura en manos de ese tipo así como así" dijo enojado "después de todo lo que dijo, tiene que buscarla"

"pero también entiende que no puede irse nada mas, Kero él es la esperanza de todas estas personas, si él se va entonces todos decaerán"

"¡pero Sakura también es importante!" dijo controlándose por no gritar y despertar a Ryo.

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente "por eso tu y yo la iremos a buscar además tiene razón Eriol no debemos subestimar a Sakura, ella es fuerte, sabrá como enfrentar la situación"

"esta bien, pero cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor" dijo el guardián cediendo.

"si, arreglare unas cosas mañana y por la noche nos iremos ¿de acuerdo?"

Kero asintió.

"bien entonces por hoy intentemos descansar, necesitamos fuerzas para salir en busca de Sakura"

Continuara….

* * *

N/A: hola a todos!! Espero que esten bien ¡! Ya por fin estoy terminando examenes finales asi que ya habra mas tiempo para actualizar, tenia pensado en hacerlo hasta el sabado pero en vista de que no puedo dormir (jeje) ta-da!!

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y creo que querran saber que el proximo ya va a la mitad asi que espero actualizar pronto!

Bien pasando a los reviews:

Dianazul: hola!! Espero que estes super bien! Pues antes que nada gracias por tu review, pues como veras mi musa inspiradora viene cuando no tengo tantas cosas que hacer de la escuela jeje y bueno en este capitulo se aclaro una de tus dudas, después de todo _las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable._ . en fin en el prox capi veremos como le va a Sakura con el rey jeje en fin espero que te guste el capi, cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto!!

Rosh Bernal: hola!! Jeje espero que estes muy bien, pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios ¡! En fin Mei si se siente super mal y pues ni que decir de Shaoran jeje y en lo que respecta a Kotaro, bueno el no es exactamente el que quiere algo de Sakura sino su rey, jeje pero eso lo veremos en el proximo capi!! En fin ahora que ya estoy por salir de vacaciones actualizare mas seguido!! Pero bueno cuidate muchisimo espero que te guste este capitulo . Besos!!

Ana: hola ojala estes muy bien!! Bueno antes que nada gracias por tu review y no te preocupes entiendo que no siempre hay tiempo para escribir, pero que bueno que tuviste un poco . En fin aquí esta otro capitulo espero que lo disfrutes, y el proximo ya viene en camino jeje. En fin cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo.!!

Muchas gracias tambien a saku-black87 espero que te llegue mi respuesta.

Bueno pues muchas gracias a todos los demas que leen la historia y bueno ya voy a salir de vacaciones asi que actualizare mas rapido!! Jeje bueno cuidense mucho todos y hasta la proxima!!

Ya saben que comentarios, dudas o lo que sea son bienvenidos.

Ciao,

Marian.


	15. Capitulo 14: Atrapada

"**ICHI SEKAI CHIGATTA"**

**(Un Mundo Diferente)**

_Por Marian_

**Capitulo Catorce: Atrapada**

"tu…tu eres ¿Kotaro, Kotaro Sumiya?"

El hombre asintió mostrándole una 'dulce' sonrisa "así es, no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo"

"¿a salvo?" la cabeza aún le daba vueltas pero aún así hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener sus pensamientos en orden "pero ¿y mis amigos? ¿Qué paso con ellos? Y ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo me encontraste?" cuestiono manifestando todas las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza.

Kotaro solo se limito a sonreír. "será mejor que descanses un poco" y dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia la puerta de madera de roble tallada a mano.

Sakura salto de la cama y corrió hasta estar en frente del hombre, pero sus movimientos ágiles fueron demasiado para su cabeza. Todo su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y para no caer se aferro de lo que estaba frente a ella: los musculosos brazos del hombre.

Cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente, cuando los abrió otra vez las vueltas habían cesado. "dime que fue lo que ocurrió, por favor"

El hombre la miro en un estado de confusión, y tomándola de los brazos la guió hasta la cama para que se sentara nuevamente. "no te esfuerces tanto, en verdad creo que necesitas descansar, además tus amigos se encuentran bien, no te preocupes por ellos"

"¿Están aquí? Quiero verlos"

"no, no están aquí" respondió simplemente "pero alguien desea verte, iré a decirle que ya has despertado" y cuando vio que iba a protestar nuevamente dijo "él te dirá las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, ahora con tu permiso…" y haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia ella salio de la habitación.

Sakura suspiro confundida, ¿que era ese lugar?, algo no estaba bien, lo sentía dentro de ella, una sensación de inseguridad surco su espina dorsal en forma de escalofrió, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

La brisa que había entrado por la ventana llego hasta ella llevando humedad y un olor salino.

Se dirigió hasta el hueco de la pared y vio con sorpresa el mar, el sonido de las olas rompiendo bajo ella. Al parecer se encontraba en un risco a las orillas del mar puesto que al mirar hacia abajo solo podía ver el azul marino chocando contra las rocas que sostenían la construcción en la cual se encontraba.

Su confusión aumento pero antes de pensar más acerca del asunto oyó como tocaban a la puerta. El que lo hacia no espero por ninguna respuesta pues inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

Sakura se volteo dándole la cara a Kotaro quien dejaba pasar a un hombre en la habitación y su corazón dio un tumbo al ver a dicho hombre.

Era un hombre más alto que el promedio, el cabello negro ébano lo tenía perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, su tez era de un tono pálido que contrastaba con su cabello, su figura aunque delgada era imponente.

Pero lo que en realidad la sorprendió era su gran parecido que vio con Koichi.

Sin embargo soltó el aire de sus pulmones, sin darse cuenta que había contenido la respiración, cuando su vista se poso en sus ojos, eran grises, simplemente grises.

Ahora que lo observaba fijamente ¿Cómo había podido pensar que el hombre tenia tan siquiera alguna semejanza con Koichi? No, por supuesto que no se parecían, este hombre era más alto y tremendamente más pálido que Koichi. Y cuando recordaba los ojos de su ex prometido, los recordaba de un azul claro llenos de sentimiento, sinceridad, amor, que aunque nunca provocaron los mismos sentimientos en ella la hacían sentir confidente, en cambio ver esos ojos grises desprovistos de cualquier emoción y brillo eran espeluznantes y la hacían estremecer, era como estar viendo a un cadáver, un cuerpo sin vida viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Sin ser conciente de ello dio un paso hacia atrás topándose con el borde de la ventana.

"déjanos solos" dijo el hombre con una voz ronca y peligrosa que le puso a la esmeralda los pelos de punta.

Quiso gritarle a Kotaro, suplicarle que no la dejara sola con ese hombre, en aquella habitación que momentos antes le había parecido gigante y ahora parecía tan pequeña.

Pero se abstuvo de gritar, de decir cualquier cosa, lo único que veía eran esos dos pozos grises que parecían tragarla y dirigirla hacia un abismo sin fin. Su cuerpo tembló sin querer cuando el hombre esbozo una sonrisa sardónica. Reuniendo sus fuerzas dijo en un tono de voz confidente y demandante, muy diferente a como se sentía "¿Quién es usted?"

El hombre se acerco a ella, disminuyendo considerablemente el espacio que los separaba y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la mujer extendió su mano pasando su dedo índice por la mejilla de Sakura. "justo lo que esperaba" murmuro el hombre por lo bajo pero Sakura no escucho.

La susodicha trago saliva nerviosa y al ver que el hombre había visto esa muestra pequeña de debilidad por parte de ella maldijo en su mente.

Con su mano alejo la del hombre bruscamente y repitió enojada "¿Quién es usted?"

"mi nombre es Akira" dijo tomando su mano y besando el dorso de esta.

Sakura simplemente jalo su mano liberándola del agarre del hombre y se movió poniendo una distancia considerable entre el sujeto y ella. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?"

"muy lejos de aquí" contesto el suavemente, sin despegar su vista de ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño preocupada "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"fuiste atacada por los tan llamados mercenarios ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?"

"no, por supuesto que no"

"bien, pues Kotaro te saco de ese lugar y te trajo hasta mi _a salvo_"

"¿Por qué?"

Akira ladeo la cabeza en una mueca de diversión. "porque te quería conocer…… sabes te podría llenar la cabeza de mentiras pero pienso que eres mas inteligente que eso ¿cierto?" al no haber respuesta por parte de Sakura continuo "llamaste mi atención eso es todo"

"usted…" dijo ella comenzando a entender "usted es el Rey Akira"

El hombre dejo escapar una risa irónica. "así es, eres rápida para sacar conclusiones"

"¿Por qué me tiene aquí, donde estamos?"

"ya lo he dicho, llamaste mi atención y si insistes en saber estamos cerca de la región de Taiyo"

Sakura lo miro desconfiada "cree que no he escuchado hablar de usted, cree que no he conocido a suficiente gente como para darme cuenta de que es vil y cruel, se que clase de persona es usted, de la clase que solo quieren poder sin importarles a costa de que o de quien lo obtenga, he visto a su pueblo viviendo con la angustia de lo que traerá el mañana bajo su reinado, gente tratando de proteger a sus seres queridos de su codicia, de su maldad. No tengo ni la menor idea de porque me tiene aquí, pero no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo" y dicho esto se apresuro hasta la puerta, tomando en sus manos la manija, pero esta no giro. Estaba encerrada con el hombre a quien una enorme cantidad de personas temían y odiaban.

Akira sin embargo comenzó a aplaudir entretenido "gran discurso querida, te felicito, sin embargo tendrás que quedarte a averiguarlo, aunque no lo desees" camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta y la mujer "tu" con el dedo índice posándose sobre la frente de ella "tienes algo que deseo, y todo lo que quiero lo consigo, como has dicho, sin importarme a costa de quien lo obtenga" y bajando su cabeza a la altura de ella hasta que sus narices quedaron rozando agrego "y te quedaras aquí hasta que yo decida que te puedes ir, o mejor dicho hasta que ya no me seas útil" se enderezo y la sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a un semblante frió y serio "ahora querida hazte a un lado para que pase" y sin darle tiempo de entender lo que había dicho, con un simple movimiento de su mano, Sakura fue lanzada bruscamente hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, golpeando con su espalda la pared.

Colocando una mano en su nuca y con la mirada fija en la puerta por la cual había salido Akira se dejo deslizar por la pared sobre su espalda hasta quedar sentada en el piso con sus piernas flexionadas cerca de su abdomen. Ahora ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de esa situación?

* * *

Despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, su mirada se dirigió a la figura de su primo y luego a la pequeña figura del guardián durmiendo a su lado.

Se puso de pie y rápidamente salio de la tienda, vio a Terada en la mesa con Rika desayunando y se dirigió hacia ellos, los saludo y se sentó a acompañarlos.

"¿Eriol ya se fue?" pregunto finalmente observando a Terada.

"si, se fue por la madrugada" respondió este "dijo que tenia varias cosas que hacer"

"ya veo, y ¿Meiling?"

Rika fue la que contesto esta vez "ella se encuentra bien, algunas cortadas y moretones de la pelea con los mercenarios, pero aparte de eso esta bien, aunque sigue bastante deprimida por lo de Sakura…y con justa razón, con eso de que nadie sabe donde puede estar, creo de hecho que Eriol le dijo que iba a tratar de investigar algo a Shaoran antes de irse"

Continuaron el desayuno sin decir nada, algunas personas los alcanzaron en la mesa conforme pasaba el tiempo. "voy a ir al pueblo a ver a Nakuru" dijo de pronto la amatista "¿quieren que compre algunos víveres de paso?"

"de hecho seria maravilloso si pudieras comprar algunas vendas, antes de que se nos acaben" dijo Rika sonriéndole "estaba pensando en ir yo misma pero si pudieras te lo agradecería mucho"

"si, no te preocupes, ¿solo vendas?"

"si, eso seria todo"

"bien pues voy a cambiarme para ir por ellas" dijo sonriéndoles y se puso de pie yendo hacia su tienda nuevamente.

Ryo y Kero ya estaban despiertos, Ryo hablando de cosas con Kero aunque el pequeño guardián no le hacia mucho caso.

Cuando Tomoyo entro a la tienda Kero voló a recibirla.

"Ryo ¿Por qué no vas a desayunar?" dijo Tomoyo dulcemente.

Su primo simplemente asintió y salio de la tienda sin preguntar nada.

"Kero voy a ir al pueblo a ver que puedo averiguar de Sakura y a comprar algunos víveres para el camino, quédate aquí de acuerdo, cuando regrese en la noche nos iremos"

"esta bien, cuídate Tomoyo"

Tomoyo asintió y salio de ahí.

Después de algunas horas de caminar llego al pueblo. Decidió ir primero por los víveres y las vendas que Rika le había encargado, así que se encamino a la tienda donde había estado con Sakura la ultima vez que fueron juntas.

Después de haber comprado lo necesario salio de la casa rustica hecha con madera que fungía como tienda. Pero al momento de salir sintió algo, una extraña sensación que la empujaba hacia la callejuela que había junto.

Se adentro en la oscuridad cuando de pronto escucho una voz que la asusto "Tomoyo Daidouji" volteo hacia donde había escuchado a la voz dándose cuenta que de la nada había aparecido una mujer anciana con el cabello canoso trenzado tras su cabeza. Su apariencia en la oscuridad le daba un aire tétrico, sin embargo su voz era suave. "ven" le dijo mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia la oscuridad que reinaba la callejuela.

Tomoyo no supo que fue lo que hizo que la siguiera pero se encontró moviéndose tras ella.

La anciana abrió una puerta en un extremo de la edificación de madera en el fondo de la callejuela y entro, seguida por la amatista.

Por dentro, en la entrada pudo ver una pequeña cocina, con una mesa redonda al centro, la luz que la había cegado momentos antes inundaba el cuarto, dándole un aire de calidez y comodidad.

"siéntate, por favor siéntate" la voz suave de la anciana le dijo mientras ella ya se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas.

Tomoyo hizo lo dicho dejando la bolsa con sus compras en el suelo, sin dejar de ver a la mujer entrada en años, ahora con la luz de la cocina veía las facciones de la anciana. Habían varias arrugas cubriendo su rostro, pero lo que en la oscuridad le había parecido tétrico, ahora con la luz podía ver la suave expresión de la mujer, sus rasgos destacaban amabilidad y sus ojos verdes calidos despertaron confianza en ella.

"piensas buscar a tu amiga ¿no es así?" dijo amablemente la anciana.

La amatista asintió "como lo sabe"

La anciana mientras tanto solo sonrió "lo se, así como se que no tienes ni la menor idea de donde encontrarla,…… en este mundo como bien sabrás existe la magia, mi niña" dijo con afecto "yo, a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido a utilizar mi magia y a ver las premoniciones que se presentan ante mi" tomo la mano de la joven con suavidad "cierra los ojos, olvida todo lo que has visto, solo piensa en Sakura"

Tomoyo confiando en la anciana hizo lo dicho, cerro sus ojos, su mente estaba en blanco, de no ser por la imagen de su amiga que permanecía en su mente, de pronto sintió calidez adentrarse en su cuerpo, una calidez que irradiaba la mujer mayor, una calidez que fue fluyendo de sus manos hasta su pecho, entonces su mente dejo de estar en blanco, imágenes fluyeron frente a sus ojos cerrados impregnándose en su retina, fue un minuto, fue rápido, y aunque las imágenes cesaron la calidez permaneció en su cuerpo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mujer sonriendo.

"es hora de que te vayas, ahora sabes donde buscar" y soltando su mano agrego abriendo la puerta de tras de la amatista con su magia "recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien, mientras te mantengas cerca de tus seres queridos, ahora vete mi niña, no pierdas mas tiempo"

Tomoyo tomo sus cosas y salio, no sin voltear a ver a la anciana y murmurar un sincero "gracias".

* * *

Sakura pasó sus manos por su cabello exhalando el aire de sus pulmones frustrada. Por más que pensaba en como salir de ese lugar, no lograba dar con un plan que sonara por lo menos posible.

Era algo bastante simple y frustrante en realidad, el Rey poseía magia y ella no.

Suspiro una vez mas recargando sus brazos en el borde de la ventana, viendo al horizonte, escuchando el sonido de las olas romper.

Y considerando que lograra por algún milagro escapar de ese castillo (porque estaba segura que era un castillo en el risco al lado del mar) no tenia la menor idea de hacia adonde estaba el campamento o tan siquiera el pueblo Miro-no. Por lo que sabia podía estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

La suave brisa acariciaba su rostro mientras observaba las nubes moverse con el viento. Seguramente todo seria más fácil si Kero estuviera con ella. Podría simplemente salir volando de aquel lugar y recorrer kilómetros flotando por el aire hasta encontrar el campamento.

Quería ver a Kero y a Meiling, ¿habrían escapado de los mercenarios sanos y salvos? Seguro Kero estaría preocupado, y…y Shaoran de seguro él si estaba furioso con ella, por no cumplir con su promesa, cuando lo volviera a ver estaba segura de que la regañaría hasta cansarse.

Una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro, tan solo el mero pensamiento del hombre hacia que sus ojos brillaran, no es que estuviera enamorada, o algo así, pero le gustaba demasiado, le gustaban sus besos, sentir como la envolvía con sus brazos fuertes, su sonrisa, sus ojos ámbar, le gustaba la sensación de pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos desordenados y la sensación de los músculos de su pecho bajo las palmas de sus manos. ¡Ese hombre en verdad la volvía loca!

Sacudió su cabeza de pronto. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas cuando debería estar pensando en como maldita sea iba a salir de ese lugar?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la saco se sus cavilaciones. Giro sobre sus talones rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces salio disparada hacia la puerta, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de esta cuando sintió que el impulso que tenia desaparecía y paraba en seco habiendo topado con una pared transparente.

"no tan rápido linda" dijo Kotaro pasando con una bandeja con comida y dejándola encima del buró al lado de la cama.

Sakura gruño enojada ¡maldita magia! Si tan solo ella tuviera algo, pero ¡no! Tenia que ser una simple mortal.

Volteo hacia Kotaro y frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho "¿y eso que?"

"es comida, debes de tener hambre ¿me equivoco?"

Por supuesto que no se equivocaba, su estomago gruñía exigiendo comida, pero su orgullo no iba a dejar que su estomago ganara "¿Cómo se que no quieren envenenarme o algo así?"

Kotaro dejo escapar una divertida y sincera risa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama "Sakura si el Rey quisiera sacarte de su camino, créeme que lo sabrías, él es un poco más directo por lo menos no morirías por envenenamiento"

Como se atrevía a reírse de ella y a hablarle con un tono tan condescendiente. Con eso solo lograba enfurecerla. "pues si fuera tan directo, me diría por lo menos porque me tiene aquí, cosa que no ha hecho"

"todo a su debido tiempo"

"¿y quien es él para decidir a que tiempo? No quiero comer gracias" dijo con una sonrisa falsa e irónica.

"como quieras" y dicho eso se puso de pie para salir del cuarto, abrió la puerta, no sin antes voltear a verla "como ya te diste cuenta no vas a poder salir de aquí tan fácilmente, en fin que descanses"

"Kotaro" lo llamo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta a lo que el hombre volteo "solo dime una cosa cuando nos conocimos, no fue un simple accidente ¿verdad?"

Kotaro sonrió "por supuesto que no" y sin mas dejo a Sakura sola otra vez atrapada en una bella jaula.

* * *

"¡Tomoyo!" exclamo Nakuru corriendo a abrazarla al verla en la recepción de la mansión de Eriol "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"vine al pueblo por algunos víveres y decidí venir a saludar"

"¡que alegría!, bueno aunque no son las mejores ocasiones ¿no? Eriol me contó lo de nuestra querida Sakura"

"si, es cierto, ya que lo mencionas, ¿se encuentra aquí?"

"¿Eriol? Si por supuesto esta en el despacho" y la jalo tomándola de la mano "ven, es por aquí"

Nakuru toco e inmediatamente la tiro de la mano hacia dentro del despacho del hombre.

"Eriol" dijo llamando su atención.

El añil que se encontraba viendo por su ventana a la nada se sobresalto al escuchar a Nakuru llamarle, aunque por supuesto escondió su sobresalto a la perfección mostrándose calmado y volteando a ver a su prima.

"Tomoyo ha venido a verte, bueno yo los dejo, voy a comprar unas cosas para la comida, espero que te quedes Tomoyo" y diciendo esto salio del despacho dejando a la amatista y al añil solos.

Eriol avanzo hasta Tomoyo besando el dorso de su mano galantemente "¿Cómo estas?" pregunto suavemente.

"no muy bien" dijo intentando sonreír "sabes lo que ocurrió con Sakura"

"si, lo se, son muy buenas amigas ¿no es así?"

"si, le he tomado mucho afecto, por lo tanto me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle"

"entiendo"

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Tomoyo observando el despacho y los numerosos libros que ahí había, Eriol no despegando la vista de su delicado rostro.

"Tienes una importante colección de libros, ¿los has leído todos?" pregunto Tomoyo interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

Eriol sonrió, sin ver a uno solo de los libros de los que hablaban "no puedo decir que todos, pero la mayoría, si ¿te gusta leer Tomoyo?"

Una tierna sonrisa se formo con sus sonrosados labios "me fascina, claro que no he estado en las mejores condiciones para leer en algún tiempo, pero desde que era pequeña y vivía con mis padres era todo lo que hacia, leer"

Tomoyo tomo aire y al fin fijo su vista en los ojos de Eriol."Yo quiero, quiero agradecerte, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por escucharme"

"no tienes porque darme las gracias Tomoyo"

"no, en eso te equivocas, si tengo que y quiero darte las gracias haz sido demasiado bueno conmigo, Eriol después de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida y en la de mis seres queridos he aprendido que si sientes algo lo mejor es decirlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Se que me ves como a una hermana" ahí Eriol se aclaro la garganta dispuesto a decir algo, pero la amatista lo callo "solo déjame decir todo lo que vine a decir. Se que me ves como una hermana a la que le tienes cariño y quieres proteger y defender, por eso te agradezco, sin embargo tengo que decir que yo también te tengo afecto… y aunque me propuse tener el mismo tipo de afecto que tu tienes por mi…yo no pude, la verdad es que a lo largo de este tiempo, de estos meses, mis sentimientos hacia ti que empezaron por ser una simple atracción, y luego crecieron hasta ser cariño, no se detuvieron ahí" tomo aliento y dijo "Eriol…yo …te amo, no el tipo de amor de hermanos, sino el tipo de amor que siente una mujer hacia un hombre"

Eriol se quedo mudo. Estaba petrificado en su lugar sin poder apartar la vista de la mujer que le había confesado su amor abiertamente. Se aclaro la garganta e intento decir algo, pero la mujer lo interrumpió nuevamente.

"no… no espero nada de esto, se que tu no me quieres de ese modo, yo solo…solo quería que lo supieras. Te amo por ser una gran hombre, valiente, sincero, atento, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, de conocer este sentimiento" una lagrima resbalo silenciosamente por su mejilla, y ahora tras haberse acercado a él, en un impulso lo beso brevemente en los labios. Al apartarse de un aturdido Eriol solo sonrió, "Adiós, Eriol" tras eso giro sobre sus talones y salio del despacho, dirigiéndose al campamento, decidida a encontrar a Sakura costara lo que costara.

* * *

N/A: hola a todos!! Bueno jeje ahora si no me tarde tanto no??

Jeje bueno en fin esta es otra actualización, espero que les guste!!

Por sus reviews muchisisisisimas gracias a:

Rosh Bernal: hola!! Como estas?? Espero muy bien, bueno pues que te puedo decir muchisimas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo y si jeje las vacaciones son lo mejor!! Jeje pero espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y lo disfrutes. Cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo! Besos!!

Ana: hola!! Pues muchas gracias y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que te guste este, me quedo un poco mas largo que otros asi que disfrutalo, vemos algo de lo que ocurre con Sakura y Akira jejeje, bueno pues muchas gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo cuidate!! Y hasta la proxima!!

Dianazul: hola!!espero que estes muy bien, y si tienes toda la razon pobre arbol jeje bueno pues a ver que te parece este nuevo capi, ya veremos lo que ocurre con Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, etc en el proximo y pues muchas gracias si me fue muy bien en los examenes, aunque aun me falta uno:mate ya veremos que tal me va jejej que padre que tu ya estes terminando todo eso … bueno en fin, nos seguimos leyendo cuidate mucho!!

Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido.

Cuidense mucho,

Marian.


End file.
